Hercules - La sombra del mal
by Xitan22
Summary: Después de destruir a los titanes, mandar a Hades a los infiernos y salvar el monte Olimpo Hercules decidió vivir una vida completa con su amada Megara. Todos vivían en paz y prosperidad, pero esa paz terminaría pronto… Algo muy oscuro se acercaba… Algo que seria el fin de nuestra querida pareja…
1. Chapter 1

Después de destruir a los titanes, mandar a Hades a los infiernos y salvar el monte Olimpo Hercules decidió vivir una vida completa con su amada Megara.

Todos vivían en paz y prosperidad, pero esa paz terminaría pronto… Algo muy oscuro se acercaba… Algo que seria el fin de nuestra querida pareja…

– ¡Chico! Te lo dije un millón de veces, presta atención a los obstáculos.

– Lo siento Phil es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en la boda, en los preparativos , invitados en todo..

– Ya... entiendo… esto no puede afectarte a tu entrenamiento chico. Ya se que tenéis algo muy importante que celebrar, pero recuerda esto: no puede afectar a tu trabajo. Cada cosa en su momento. Si tienes dudas sobre algo háblalo con Meg .

– Eso es fácil decirlo Phil. Si no estuviera todo el día entrenando… Tengo que organizar mi boda y hacer la lista de invitados. Meg no puede hacerlo todo sola.

Mientras en el Ágora.

– ¡Oh! Gracias por ayudarme Alcemena, no se que haría sin ti con todos los preparativos de la boda.

– Ay, cariño no tiene importancia. Yo encantada de ayudarte. Es lo que me hubiera gustado si hubiera tenido una hija, acompañarla a comprar cosas el día de su boda.

– No, de verdad, esta es una de las cosas que nunca he podido hacer con mi madre. Agradezco que tú me puedas acompañar…

– ¿Es que nunca fuiste con tu madre a ningún sitio… ya me entiendes, cosas de madre e hija?

– No, la verdad es que mi madre nos abandono a mi padre y mis hermanas. Yo era pequeña, unos siete años.

– Vaya cariño, no tenia ni idea. Entonces, ¿A tu padre ya le dijiste lo de la boda?

– Je, je.. la verdad es que… no.

– ¿Cómo? Y porque cielo, a tu padre le hará mucha ilusión saber que su hija pequeña se casa. Es una cosa única en la vida y a los padres les gusta mucho saber que a nuestros hijos han encontrado a la persona para compartir el resto de su vida y ser felices.

– Sí… los padres normales sí, pero el problema con mi padre es que hace mucho que no nos hablamos por una discusión que tuvimos.

– Ya…

En ese momento Alcemena vio que era mejor dejar esa conversación mas tarde y en otro momento. Hoy era un día especial.

Mientras Alcemena y Meg miraban decoraciones para la boda, no se dieron cuenta que alguien mas las estaba observando, alguien que solo tenía un objetivo: Recuperar lo que hacia años había perdido.

– Cariño voy a ver esas flores tan bonitas para poner en la boda, ¿te parece?

– Oh sí, mientras mirare estas túnicas de novia, son la última moda.

Diciendo esto mientras Alcemena miraba los ramos, Meg se quedo mirando unas túnicas preciosas con guarniciones alrededor de la tela de color dorado.

– Vaya, vaya… pero quien tenemos aquí… ¡Megara! Pensaba que te encontrabas en los bajos fondos, ¿Qué haces mirando túnicas de novia?

Esa voz..

– ¿Qué?... No puede ser… ¿Adonis?

– Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal?

– Como te atreves a presentarte como si nada sabiendo el daño que me cáusate. Como te atreves…

– Eeeh, tranquila cielo. Fue una casualidad encontrarte aquí, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que estas en este lugar mirando vestidos de novia?

– Y a ti que te importa Adonis.

– Oh es curiosidad, solo eso, ¿Es que te vas a casar?

– Y que pasa.

– Eh tranquila nena, solo era una pregunta. Hace años que no te veo y me preguntaba que hacías. Sé que me comporte como un estúpido y también sé que la disculpa es tardía, pero solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que hice. No se que me paso… de verdad. Y un día me dije que si te volvía a ver quería pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice.

Meg no cabía de su asombro, ¿ahora se presentaba con esas después de tantos años? No entendía nada.

– ¿Y piensas que con eso puedo perdonarte? Mira, estas totalmente equivocado. Además, hace años de eso, ahora estoy muy enamorada de otra persona que me quiere, me aprecia y se que nunca me haría daño y que haría cualquier cosa porque el amor no solo son palabras también son hechos.

– Vaya, perdona mi indirecta. No quería crear mal rollo, de verdad, solo que me sorprendió verte. Quería saludarte y saber cómo te iba la vida. He cambiado mucho Megara, no soy esa persona egoísta y cabrona de hace años. La vida me ha demostrado muchas cosas cosas que he dejado escapar por gilipollas.

– Ahora soy feliz Adonis tengo una persona a mi lado que me quiere y yo a él.

– Solo dime, por favor, que me perdonas… necesito saberlo, porque me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice…

– Hey Meg cariño estás… oh.

Era Alcemena que llegaba con un gran ramo de flores blancas preciosas. Al ver Adonis se quedo de piedra.

– Tú… tú eres Adonis, ¿el príncipe de Tracia?

– El mismo.

– ¡Por los dioses! Tú ibas a la escuela de mi hijo, Hercules.

– Her…? – Dijo Meg

– ¿Usted es la madre de Hercules? ¡Que casualidad! El mundo es un pañuelo.

A Meg no le gusto el tono que había usado Adonis

– Sí, je je, bueno lo sentimos pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para la boda, un placer en conocerlo señor Adonis.

– El placer es mío, y Meg… espero que disfrutes de tu preciosa boda.

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, dejando a una Meg incomoda y sorprendida.

"continuara".


	2. Chapter 2 Meg

Capitulo: 2

¡Ay querida! Estas muy dispersa. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eh, sí, no es nada… Estaba pensando de que color podría poner las cintas para decorar la entrada…

Je je, tranquila cielo. ¡Primero tienes que elegir un vestido! Sin vestido no hay boda.

Meg no podía dejar de pensar en ese encuentro inesperado. Sobre todo le preocupaba la forma en la que Adonis se había mostrado, tan indiferente, como si no hubiera pasado nada después de tantos años. Y el hecho que se disculpara… no le encajaba nada. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era saber que ese granuja había estudiado con Hércules, tendría que averiguar más al respecto.

Por la noche, mientras Meg preparaba la cena, Hércules llego a casa molido tras una dura jornada de héroe.

¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo fue con mi madre? ¿Pudiste comprar algunas cosas?

Sí, tu madre fue muy amable en acompañarme – dijo Meg con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo fue con Phil?

Agotador. Yo quería ir contigo pero al final la cosa se complico. Pero ya le dije que mañana te acompañaré al Ágora para comprar lo que falta y hacer la lista de boda.

- Vale cielo. – Dijo Meg – Una cosa… nunca me contaste las aventuras que tuviste en tu tiempo escolar. Siempre oigo comentar cosas a tu madre pero nunca de ti, tengo curiosidad.

Uff… Meg. Es algo muy largo de contar. Además… son cosas de cuando yo era un adolescente aprendiz. Poco te interesará..

Oh… ¡Vamos fortachón! ¡Cuéntame! – Meg poniendo una cara de puchero.

Otro día cielo.– Y le dio un beso en los labios

¡Odio cuando haces eso!

¿El qué?– Preguntó Hércules sorprendido

Besarme para que me calle… No funcionara… ya sabes cariño... – dijo Meg con una sonrisa picara – tendrá que ser algo mas que un beso ja ja ja.

Así que más que un beso... Creo que se me ocurren muchas ideas para eso.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Meg y Hércules despertaron, decidieron ir a comer algo al centro de la ciudad mientras miraban cosas que les faltaban para la boda.

Mientras estaban en una parada repleta de artilugios traídos de Asia, una voz femenina les sorprendió por detrás.

Hércules… ¿Eres tú?

Hércules y Megara se dieron la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada. Era una joven muchacha. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido con un moño alto, que dejaba caer unos pequeños rizos sobre una fina cara. Era una chica atractiva, y a Meg le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a Hércules. ¿Podría ser una fan?

Anda… ¡Helena! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como estas? Te veo cambiada– Dijo Hércules

¡Ay, Hércules! ¡Qué ilusión verte! ¡Solo se de ti por las noticias y las canciones! Ya eres un héroe. – Dijo sonriendo

Sí… jeje ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Sigues con Adonis?

Meg se puso tensa al oír el nombre. Otra vez Adonis. ¿Por qué? Hércules no sabía nada de su pasado con él y mucho menos de su encuentro de ayer. Esperaba que Helena tampoco supiera nada.

Meg– dijo Hércules

Meg se sobresaltó… y miró a Hércules forzando una sonrisa.

Te presento a Helena. Es una amiga del instituto. Helena, esta es Megara, mi prometida.– Meg estiro la mano para estrechársela, pero Helena la abrazó sin mediar palabra.

Ay… ¡Qué bonito! ¡Me alegro tanto! ¡Me encantan las bodas! Hércules, tienes que estar encantado de tener a una chica tan guapa, ¿eh?– dijo Helena radiante.

Meg se puso de todos los colores, nunca había conocido a una chica tan feliz y menos una tan efusiva, que le abrazara sin conocerla.

Sí. La verdad es que estoy muy contento de tener a una mujer como Meg. Soy feliz– dijo Hércules cogiéndola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

Bueno, me alegro por los dos chicos. Pero ahora no debo entretenerme más. Se supone que Adonis tendría que reunirse conmigo ahora, estamos mirando adornos para nuestra nueva casa.

Meg se puso pálida. Estaba aquí…

¿Adonis está por aquí? – dijo Hércules con un tono serio

Sí sí, ya sé que Adonis fue… tu sabes… duro contigo en el instituto… pero bueno… ¡Ya me entiendes! No le tengas rencor Hércules. Ha cambiado. No digo que lo que hizo estuviera correcto y más de una vez ya le dije…

Tranquila Helena – Dijo Hércules

En ese momento Adonis apareció entre los finos trajes Persas.

Vaya vaya… ¡Hércules! Menuda sorpresa– dijo con una sonrisa irónica

Hola Adonis– Dijo Hércules

¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – Dijo mientras cogía a Helena por los hombros.

Mirando cosas para nuestra boda. Meg este es Adonis un… compañero del instituto. Adonis, esta es Megara, mi prometida.– Meg estiro la mano para estrechársela, pero Adonis se la cogió inesperadamente y se la beso mientras le miraba a los ojos. Tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos que le provocó un escalofrío.

Un placer en conocerla señorita Megara…

Sí… lo mismo digo…– Dijo Meg con recelo

Bueno, mi querida Helena y yo nos tenemos que ir. La atareada vida de un príncipe, ya sabes. Un placer conocerte Megara y… felicidades Hércules.

Gracias – Dijo Hércules

Dicho esto la pareja se fue, perdiéndose en una de las esquinas del mercado.

Adonis… le odio… – dijo Hercules de mal humor – ¿Viste como te miraba? Siempre se aprovecha para hacer daño a Helena… No se como puede seguir con un tipejo como ese.

Parece que te importe con quien esta ella – dijo Meg de mal humor.

¿Qué? No, no… Meg vamos… ¿Estas celosa? Lo que pasa es que no entiendo como una chica querría estar con alguien como Adonis.

¿Qué hay que entender? Si ella está bien es su problema. Creo que el que tiene celos eres tú. Te molesto que me besara la mano, ¿no?

Créeme cariño. Cuanto más lejos mejor. Adonis no es de fiar.

_Me lo dices o me lo cuentas_ – pensó Meg

Después del día de compras, y sin más encuentros inesperados, Meg y Hércules se dirigieron a casa totalmente agotados.

Esa noche Meg no podía dormir. Hacia un par de semanas que se sentía incomoda. Apenas había cenado. ¿Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al tema de Adonis? No lo creía, el malestar venía de bastante antes de su encuentro.

Sospechaba la causa, pero antes de aventurarse preferiría ir al doctor Hipócrates.

Por la mañana envió una nota a Casandra, la amiga de Hércules, por si quería acompañarla. Le vendría bien contar con alguien.

¡Cariño me voy! Tengo entrenamiento. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?– Dijo Hércules mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Sí, ahora vendrá Casandra a hacerme compañía.

Muy bien, entonces os dejo tranquilas para que habléis de cosas de mujeres– tras esto se acerco a Meg y le dio un apasionado beso antes de irse.

Un tiempo después de marcharse Hércules, llamaron a la puerta.

Hola Meg ¿Qué tal?

Casandra hola.– Dijo Meg con alegría

¿Cómo va el tema de la boda? ¿Hércules ayuda?

Bueno… Cuando puede– dijo Meg

Uff... como siempre… el títere de Phil– dijo Casandra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Je je je sí.

Bueno ¿Qué es eso que querías contarme tan urgente? ¿Pasa algo?– Pregunto Casandra mientras se sentaba en un diván.

Veras – comenzó Meg – En verdad son dos cosas… empezare desde el principio….

Meg le fue contando cada detalle, las sensaciones que tenía y lo que ella suponía que podría ser.

Ya… y a Hércules no se lo has contado.

No, me da miedo preocuparlo… Puede que sea una tontería…

¿Y lo otro?– Pregunto Casandra

Eh… tampoco. Por eso quiero confirmarlo hoy.

Bueno tú tranquila. Por lo que me dijiste de Adonis yo no me preocuparía. Es raro que haga estas cosas, pero de momento no le busques tres pies al gato. Eso sí, si ves que la cosa empieza a complicarse no dudes en contárselo.

Sí…

Las dos chicas se fueron hacia el hospital donde estaba el médico Hipócrates.

Meg estoy en casa, ¿Hola?…

No hubo respuesta. Ya era pasado el atardecer y nadie estaba en casa. Hércules empezó a preocuparse.

Al cabo de unos minutos Meg llegó a casa.

Meg ¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que estarías con Casandra. No me dijiste que llegarías tan tarde…

Perdona fortachón. Acompañe a Casandra a su casa con Pegasus. ¡Pero no eres mi niñera! ¡Tú puedes llegar a casa tarde y nadie te dice nada! – Dijo Meg refunfuñando.

Sí, sí pero yo te lo digo– afirmo Hércules

Bueno, Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Así… dime– dijo Hércules con curiosidad

Ven siéntate – dijo Meg mientras le señalaba que se sentara a su lado.

Veras esta mañana fui al medico con Casandra…

¿Estás herida? ¿Enferma?

No, Hércules Déjame explicarte. Fuimos al médico a hacerme unas pruebas y resulta que…

Alguien llamo a la puerta… repetidamente…

Hércules fue a abrir, era Phil, estaba histérico.

¡Chico! ¡Se ha derrumbado un edificio! ¡Hay gente herida! ¡Corre, necesitan tu ayuda!

¡Muy bien! Sube a Pegaso. Ahora vengo yo. Meg, cariño, ahora cuando vuelva me cuentas. Espero que no sea nada grave… Te quiero.

Pero… yo...

VAMOS CHICO EL TIEMPO APREMIA- dijo Phil encima de Pegasus.

Sí, sí.. voy Phil, Meg… nos vemos luego.

Hércules montó sobre Pegasus y se fueron volando rápidamente

¡Espera!... Solo quería decirte que estoy embaraza …da…

Era inútil. Hércules ya estaba muy alto y no la podía escuchar.

Con pocos ánimos Meg fue subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y se quedo tumbada. Pensaba en ese ser que estaba dentro de ella, en la inminente boda… Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, sola, Hércules no había venido a dormir. Malhumorada se levantó, se puso un chal sobre la túnica blanca, bajó las escaleras. Encontró a Hércules dormido en el diván.

Meg se acerco y le acaricio el rostro, Hércules hizo un suspiro y abrió los ojos.

Uf... ¿Qué hora es?

Por lo que marca el reloj de sol son las nueve de la mañana, ¿Por qué no te subes arriba a descansar un rato?

Sí, claro, ha sido una dura noche…– Contesto Hércules

Después de desayunar, Hércules aun dormía. Aún había mucho que preparar, así que decidió ir al centro y le dejo una nota para que no se preocupase.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad Meg volvió a tener la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Cuando giro en una esquina alguien le toco el hombro.

Al darse la vuelta vio Adonis.

Hola Meg, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Adonis, ¿Es que no puedes dejar de espiarme?

¿Yo? ¿Espiarte? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Es la sensación que das. – dijo Meg con mala gana

Vamos cielo… no creerás sinceramente… ja ja ja

¿De qué te ríes?

Ay, mi dulce Meg, siempre tan ilusa…

¿Quieres dejar de llamarme esas cosas? Dulce… cariño… ¿Quien te crees que eres? Hace mucho que perdiste el derecho a tratarme así.

Meg intentó apartar la mano que Adonis tenía sobre su hombro, pero este la apretó con fuerza.

Aaaay Meg… ¿Cuando entenderás que me perteneces?

No te pertenezco Adonis…– dijo con rabia– Tu te fuiste… Me dejaste sola… ¡Después de salvarte la vida! ¿Cómo puedes creer que aún soy algo tuyo?

Que pena que no te enteres de nada cariño– dijo Adonis con una sonrisa forzada – Eres mía por contrato.

¿Como…?

Está claro que tu padre no te lo explico. Tu padre firmo un acuerdo matrimonial hace muchos años, un acuerdo que le beneficiaba extraordinariamente. Y a cambio su hija pertenecería al príncipe de Tracia, o sea, YO.

Eso no es cierto, mi padre nunca…

Esta firmado…

¡No! Da igual, no tiene ninguna validez. Sabes que nunca me casaría contigo. Así que ya puedes romper ese contrato.

Bueno… eso podría ser un problema. Para empezar el contrato no lo tengo yo y, además, que solo una de las partes quiera deshacer el compromiso no lo invalida… Pero, sobre todo, como yo seré rey tengo mucho más poder que tú y tu estúpida familia. ¡Harás lo que se te ordene!

Pero… ¡Tu estas con Helena!

Sí, es cierto, soy bastante seductor. Será por mi sex-appeal ja ja ja… Te seré sincero, tu padre piensa que estas muerta en los bajos fondos y no sería apropiado casarse contigo. Pero puede que te tenga de concubina oficial… ya sabes lo que me pones…

Nunca seré tuya, ¡NUNCA! ¿Entiendes? Soy libre. Me voy a casar con quien quiero, no pienses lo contrario.

Adonis la miró con rabia. Con un movimiento rápido cogió a Meg por el cuello y la empotró en la pared poniendo todo el peso encima de ella.

Escúchame ramera. ¡Eres mía! Ese maldito héroe no lo podrá impedir. Si quiero te puedo poseer donde me plazca, porque eres mí esclava.

Meg intento zafarse, estaba forcejeando y le empezaron a salir lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía la barbilla y sentía aliento a vino de este bruto, provocándole nauseas.

Por favor… Suéltame… Me haces daño…– Dijo Meg suplicando, estaba aterrada con lo que podría hacer ese maniático.

Escúchame bien nena, porque no lo repetiré. Si le dices una palabra a quien sea y repito a QUIEN SEA… te las veras conmigo. Todo el mundo puede tener un accidente y más en tu estado– Meg se quedo helada... ¿Cómo sabia lo de su embarazo? – Y claro… tu queridísimo Herculito puede que muera en una de sus luchas.

No… deja a Hercules… Él no tiene nada que ver.

Estas advertida cariño, una palabra de más y mato a los que más quieres. Sabes que soy capaz.

Dicho esto desapareció entre la multitud.

Meg estaba destrozada, lloraba a lágrima viva desconsolada…

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba muy asustada ¿Como se había enterado de su embarazo? Casandra le advirtió que si la cosa se ponía fea, avisara a Hércules… pero si Adonis se enteraba… ¿Y si hacía daño a Hércules o a su bebé?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Intento respirar hondo y pensar claramente, algo no encajaba y tendría que averiguarlo. Decidió volver a casa y ser prudente.


	3. Chapter 3 El plan

Capitulo: 3 El plan

Al llegar a casa vio que Hercules estaba limpiando la espada y unos arcos.

Hola Meg, cariño, ¿Que tal el día?

Ah… muy bien – dijo Meg

Oye ¿Y eso que querías contarme?

Eh, nada, cosas de Casandra – dijo disimuladamente Meg

Ah creí que era grave.

No, tranquilo cariño. Bueno, creo que me iré a acostar un rato, estoy cansada.

Seguro que te encuentras bien Meg, te noto distante.

No, tranquilo es este calor, que me agobia un poco. Hasta ahora fortachón.

Meg subió al piso superior y se acostó, estaba cansada de todo lo que había pasado, demasiadas emociones para un solo día…

Al cabo de una rato, noto que el otro lado de la cama se movía, Hércules que se estaba estirando a su lado. Noto como su brazo musculado le abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de perderla. Al notar su contacto sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Las amenazas de Adonis la aterraban, perder a Hércules seria como perder una parte de ella. No podría soportarlo... Y sabiendo que estaba esperando un bebé de él, si le pasara algo…. Pero y si se enteraba Hércules ¿Se lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Pero como siempre había hecho, incluso cuando trabajo con Hades, los problemas los tiene que resolver una misma sin ayuda de nadie. Así nadie sufriría las consecuencias.

Pero en ese momento necesitaba ese abrazo para darle fuerzas por lo que sucediese. Cogió la mano de Hércules y la beso. Hércules, al sentir el beso, la estrecho más a él y empezó a besarle la cabeza. Fue bajando hasta el cuello, Meg no se negó, se dio la vuelta y lo besó.

Un beso que dice más que cien versos, una mirada más que mil palabras. Cada latido expresaba que la amaba y que ese amor era correspondido.

Mientras la ciudad de Atenas esta en brazos de Morfeo, una siniestra figura recorre sus calles. Esta nervioso, mira a su alrededor y, asegurándose que nadie le sigue, se interna en un callejón.

¿Dónde estabas? ¡He estado media hora esperando!

Lo siento, mi señor, he tenido complicaciones para venir.

¿Te ha seguido alguien?

No mi señor.

Bien… sigamos con el plan

Sí señor, ya la he localizado.

Muy bien, más vale que el plan salga como es debido. Recuerda nuestro acuerdo. Si fallas habrá consecuencias…

Si señor, todo va según lo previsto. El único problema es Hércules…

Tranquilo, ese no te molestara, le tengo preparada una dulce sorpresa…

¿Vas a matarlo?

Algo peor que eso.

¿Algo peor que la muerte?

Peor…

Una luz cegadora ilumino el rostro de Adonis durante un momento, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4 El secuestro

Capitulo:4 El secuestro

A la mañana siguiente Meg despertó, no hacia mucho que Hércules se había ido. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a abrir y se encontró con un mensajero sudoroso y alterado-.

Perdone ¿Es esta la villa de Hércules?

Si, ¿Quién es?

Oh… disculpe mis modales. Soy Néstor, mensajero oficial enviado por el consejo de Rodas.

¿Rodas? – dijo Meg – eso esta cruzando el Mediterráneo.

Si, mi señora, es urgente. Tengo que avisar a Hércules.

Meg le hizo pasar y le ofreció agua. Llamó a Pegaso para que fuese a buscar a Hércules inmediatamente.

Al cabo de un rato Hércules regreso a la villa.

Meg ¿Estás ahí? ¿Todo va bien?

Sí Hércules, ha llegado un mensajero, parece que es urgente.

Señor Hércules ¡Tengo un mensaje para usted del consejo de Rodas! Solicitan que acuda urgentemente a la ciudad. ¡Ha pasado una cosa terrible!

¿Que es? – pregunto Meg extrañada

Sí – dijo Hércules - ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?

El coloso de Rodas ha despertado.

¿El Titán de Piedra? ¿Cómo? Tu padre lo condeno a permanecer dormido, para toda la eternidad, ¿Cómo ha podido despertarse? - Pregunto Meg asustada.

No lo sabemos señora– dijo Néstor – estamos totalmente anonadados. El consejo dice que tiene que ser algo o alguien muy poderoso para poder haber despertado a un titán. Hasta ahora creíamos que solo Zeus podía hacerlo…

¡Oh no…!

¿Qué pasa Hércules? – Dijo Meg

Mis… mis padres están en una feria de ganado allí. La semana pasada me lo comentaron que viajarían a Rodas.

Inmediatamente Hércules preparo todas las cosas y llamó a Pegaso. Meg quería ir con el pero Hércules no la dejo.

Déjame ir contigó.

No Meg. Es muy peligroso. No quiero correr el riesgo de que te pase algo… No me lo perdonaría.

Pero… yo quiero estar contigo. ¡No soy una débil!

Meg no voy a discutir ahora. Nos iremos Néstor y yo a Rodas. Enviare a Casandra un mensaje para que te haga compañía.

Puedo hacerlo…

No Meg…es peligroso…

Diciendo esto beso a Meg. Y subió a Pegaso con Néstor, despegando hacia Rodas.

Meg estaba enfadada, era adulta y siempre había podido cuidar de ella misma. No era frágil. Pero también era verdad que estaba embarazada. Ahora tenía que pensar en alguien más, y no debía ponerlo en peligro.

Esa noche, pasada la medianoche, Meg estaba estirada en la cama.

Le costaba dormir, demasiadas cosas, de repente sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca, intento gritar pero no pudo. Noto como la sujetaban unos fuertes brazos y, de repente, un dolor seco en la cabeza… todo se volvió oscuro.

Despertó tumbada en un suelo frio y húmedo, cuando abrió los ojos vio que las paredes eran de piedra gris con manchas. Intentó moverse y escucho un tintineo: unos gruesos grilletes la sujetaban por los pies y muñecas, estaba atrapada en una celda.

Por los barrotes pudo ver que había una habitación contigua, oyó una conversación proveniente de allí, no pudo entenderla, pero por el tono supuso que su captor estaba muy alterado.

Apretó los dedos contra su sien, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. No podía resignarse, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí… Intento incorporarse y de golpe le fallaron las fuerzas, empezó marearse por el dolor, contuvo como pudo las nauseas y las ganas de vomitar…

Volvió a incorporarse de nuevo aferrándose en la pared. Se sentía tan agotada que ni siquiera podía hacer acopio del miedo que sentía.

En ese momento Adonis llegó desde la habitación contigua. En sus ojos Meg podía ver un brillo inestable, era como si estuviera inmerso en una oscuridad que lo aprisionaba.

Por fin despertaste.- dijo abriendo la puerta de barrotes.

Se acerco y le ofreció un poco de agua.

Bebe esto.

A pesar del dolor Meg, se aparto apoyándose en la pared todo lo que pudo y miro la taza desconfiada.

Adonis parpadeo al ver su reacción, como si se sintiera ofendido por su falta de confianza.

Después de tantos años… ¿Desconfías de mí por de una taza?

Sí– dijo Meg

Adonis resoplo – Si quisiera hacerte algún daño, o envenenarte… Ya lo habría hecho. ¿No crees?

Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que estoy encadenada y me has traído tras darme un porrazo en la cabeza… Tengo motivos de dudar. – Dijo Meg con ironía.

¿Hubieras venido por las buenas? Yo creo que no. Anda bebe, es agua - Adonis le ofreció nuevamente la taza.

Meg, dubitativa, alargo la mano para coger la taza. Miro a Adonis y bebió un sorbo. Al ver que no pasaba nada continuó bebiendo…

Ves querida, no pasa nada. Tampoco no soy tan malo.

¿Y como le llamas a esto? – Pregunto Meg levantando una ceja.

Mientras estaba bebiendo Meg solo pensaba en como escapar, debía urdir algún plan de huida… Su mejor opción sería lograr que Adonis se confiara… ¿pero cómo?

Tendría que distraerlo de alguna manera, quizás podría encandilarlo… Si conseguía que bajara la guardia podría intentar salir de allí.

Casandra llamo un par de veces, pero nadie contestaba.

Que raro Hércules me dijo en la nota que Meg estaría en casa.

Volvió a llamar, nada…

Rodeó la casa a ver si la veía por las ventanas o en la parte de atrás. Al ver que la puerta trasera estaba medio abierta se introdujo dentro y volvió a llamar a Meg.

Meg… ¿Hola? Meg por favor contesta...

No hubo respuesta. Cuando llego a la sala se fijo en que todo estaba bastante desordenado, subió al piso superior y volvió a llamar… aún sin respuesta.

Llegó a la habitación que compartían Meg y Hércules y abrió la puerta lentamente, todo estaba patas arriba y en la almohada había rastros de sangre...Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Tengo que avisar a Hercules. Esto no me gusta… no me gusta nada.


	5. Chapter 5 El rescate

Capitulo 5 El rescate

Tras una dura lucha Hércules, logro derrotar al coloso de Rodas. La batalla había sido larga y sus consecuencias aún persistían. Hércules se sentía extenuado, débil, demasiado cansado… algo no iba bien…

A su llegada a la posada le esperaba un mensajero de Atenas, tenía una nota de Casandra diciéndole que regresase con urgencia… No tenía tiempo para descansar. Partió directamente hacia Atenas, cada vez sintiéndose más agotado…

Llegó a la villa y desde lo alto ya pudo ver un trajín de gente. Al llegar se encontró con Casandra hablando con el oficial Chipacles

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Meg? – Pregunto Hércules angustiado

Hércules, Meg…

¡Hércules! Los problemas que me dabas en tus tiempos de adolescente… lamento que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias.

A… agente Chipacles ¿Qué está pasando?

No te has enterado, por lo que veo – dijo el agente – creemos que ha habido un secuestro.

¿Un… secuestro?– Hércules se puso pálido – Tengo que entrar... ¿Dónde está Meg…?

Lo siento chico, pero no se puede pasar. Ahora es zona restringida policial, ni siendo un héroe puedes entrar. Podrías alterar las pruebas.

Pero es mi casa y mi mujer… mi prometida… dentro de poco nos casamos. Tengo que entrar aquí… ¡Tiene que entenderlo! – Dijo intentando entrar.

Lo siento Hércules. Las normas son las normas.

Pero…

Hércules, ven – Dijo Casandra agarrándolo por el brazo– Meg no esta en la casa.

¿Cómo? ¿Y donde esta?

Eso es lo que quería decirte. Tuve una visión y quería avisar a Meg… Pero era demasiado tarde y ya no estaba. Entonces te escribí la carta.

¿Qué es lo que viste Casandra?

Veía a Meg encerrada. En una prisión, atada con grilletes.

¿Una prisión? ¿Dónde? ¿Pudiste ver donde esta? –Pregunto cogiéndola de los hombros.

No…

La policía paso días analizando las pruebas pero no encontraron nada... Hércules buscó en cada prisión, calabozo y celda que podía encontrar, pero no había rastro de Meg… Y cada vez se encontraba más débil…

Pasó el tiempo, Hércules estaba viviendo temporalmente en casa de sus padres. No soportaba estar en la villa vacía sin Meg. Lo había intentado todo para encontrarla, pero no lograba dar con ella.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, era un hombre con un ojo tuerto y medio cojo.

Hola buena mujer,– le dijo a la madre de Hércules– ¿Vive por aquí un tal Hércules?

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Alcemena

Soy Astro, ha llegado a mis oídos que anda buscando a una chica. He venido a decirle que he visto a una muchacha que corresponde con la descripción.

Meg, ¿La ha encontrado?– dijo Alcemena con esperanza

Pero antes… ¿Puede este pobre hombre sentarse de este largo viaje? Necesito descansar.

Alcemena lo dejo pasar, le sirvió una taza de té con yerbas y algo para comer. Rápidamente fue a llamar a Hércules, quien llego con un rostro cansado…

Dígame… ¿Donde la ha visto? – Pregunto Hércules con nerviosismo

Ah, ah… mis servicios tienen un coste. – Hércules lo miro con recelo, pero le alargó una bolsa con monedas de oro.

Sí… esto es otra cosa.

¡Habla! – Ordeno Hércules, perdiendo la paciencia

La tienen encerrada en un calabozo, más allá de las montañas de la Cordillera del Pindo.

¿Viste quien era?

Era un tipo grande, con el pelo rubio, escuché que les chillaba a unos hombrecitos raros.

¿Qué hombrecitos? –pregunto Hércules

Discúlpeme. Este pobre viejo ya no ve como antes. Lo que si pude ver al acercarme fue a ese hombre junto a alguien que forcejeaba con una muchacha parecida a la que usted busca.

¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?– Dijo Hércules con los ojos medio cerrados.

Totalmente mi señor. Astor no mentiría en eso, no señor.

Bien. No hay tiempo que perder… gracias por la información, pese a tu avaricia podrías haberme ayudado a salvar a mi amada.

Después de despedir a Astor, Hércules se fue preparando para el largo camino que le esperaba. ¡Tenía que salir cuanto antes! ¡No podría permitirse llegar demasiado tarde! Solo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón.

¡Hércules! – dijo su madre – Ves con cuidado hijo mío. No sabes que te deparan esos lugares, ni a quien puedes encontrar.

Tranquila madre. Iré con cuidado no te preocupes.

Alcemena acarició el rostro de su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Buen viaje.

Además, pediré a Casandra que me ayude. ¡No temas! Volveré pronto.

Salió por la puerta hacia donde estaba Pegaso, hizo un salto para subir al lomo del animal y, mirando a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un toque al animal alado, que se elevó hasta perderse en el cielo oscuro recubierto de estrellas, dejando tras de si una estela.

"_Mientras en la mazmorra"_

Señor, tenemos un problema…

Problema, ¿Qué problema? – dijo Adonis, sentado, tomándose una copa de vino.

Él… él se acerca…

Él, ¿Quien es el… estúpido?

Hercu…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo supo…?– Se preguntó Adonis enfadado, cogiéndose con las manos su cabeza.

Creo que lo se… señor… – dijo el más delgado con temor– Se le ha visto recientemente con una vidente.

¿Una vidente?

Sí… – dijo el regordete – Por lo que sabemos es una amiga de Hércules. Iba con él al instituto.

Ah… ¡claro! ¿Por qué no se me paso por la cabeza? ¡Casandra!… ja ja ja – empezó a reír.

¿Le hace gracia señor? – preguntaron los dos seres sonriendo

No ¡Idiotas! – los dos seres se refugiaron debajo de una mesa – Me lo están poniendo fácil je je je. Solo tengo que hacer que mi amada Meg hable y me diga donde esta el paradero de Casandra.

¿Y para que quiere su para…? – Adonis le dio una patada y le mando volando por el pasillo.

Id a investigar y no volvas hasta que sepáis algo. Yo me encargare de todo. Creo que es hora de que tenga una seria conversación con mi prisionera.

Hércules y Casandra pasaron por pueblos y campos hasta a la Cordillera del Pindo. Al llegar a la zona que dijo el hombre vieron que era un pueblo medio abandonado. Casi todo estaba destruido y solo quedaban algunos aldeanos pobres que buscaban un lugar donde guarecerse.

Fueron preguntando a los lugareños de tenían noticias de un hombre acompañado de una mujer. Nadie parecía saber nada hasta que al final una persona les conto que escuchó mucho ruido una noche proveniente de una cabaña a lo alto de la colina.

Hércules y Casandra se dirigieron al lugar a investigar y se encontraron con una casa medio destruida.

Hércules entro con cuidado y comenzaron a revisar la casa. Parecía que alguien vivía allí, pero no encontraron a nadie. De repente, al entrar en una habitación, Hércules se quedo petrificado: Meg estaba tumbada sobre el suelo lleno de escombros, con las manos y pies atados con cadenas y los brazos manchados de sangre.

Saber que había sido tratada con tanta brutalidad le cegó de furia y culpabilidad. Tendría que haberla protegido. Tendría que haberla salvado antes…

Pero ya se encargaría de la persona que hizo esto. En aquel momento, lo único que le importaba era sacarla de aquel lugar y llevarla a la Villa para poder protegerla y cuidarla.

Rompió los grilletes, intentando no lastimarla, la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó suavemente contra su pecho mientras la sacaba de esa casa infernal.


	6. Chapter 6 Regreso a la Villa

Capítulo 6 Regreso a la villa

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la Villa Hércules arropó a Meg con una gruesa manta que había cogido antes de salir, la mantenía abrazada mientras Pegasus volaba.

Meg emitió un suspiro pero no se movió ni dijo nada, estaba relajada, confortada entre sus brazos tras tanto tiempo de sufrimiento.

Al llegar a la villa, Hércules la subió al cuarto de baño del piso superior. Allí había una bañera inmensa tallada en mármol. La ayudó a desvestirse y la metió en la bañera de agua caliente.

Hércules cogió una esponja y empezó a lavarla con ternura. Meg apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la bañera mientras iba relajándose.

¡Qué maravilla!– murmuró

Hércules la miró con los ojos cansados...

Pase tanto miedo Meg, pensé…–

Al contemplar su delicado perfil, una emoción le inundo el corazón...Tenía que acariciarle el rostro... tenía que sentir el calor de su piel... recorrer con sus manos desde la raíz de su pelo hasta los pequeños rizos que le caían sobre la cara... tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba bien, que no había sufrido ningún daño...

Al llegar a los brazos y ver las muñecas se dio cuenta de que tenia la piel despellejada por causa de los grilletes. La furia que había luchado por mantener a raya mientras la cuidaba lo golpeo con una fuerza brutal.

Tendremos que llamar a un médico, hay que curar estas heridas.

Tranquilo fortachón, solo son rasguños. Estarán curados en un par de días.

Me encargare de que el tipo que hizo esto lo pague muy caro...– Dijo Hércules muy serio

¡No!.

¿Cómo?– Hércules se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar en cuclillas.

Quiero decir... No quiero que te hagan daño, ya has sufrido bastante. Además, aunque trates de disimularlo... algo no va bien contigo. Te conozco, ¿Crees que no noto las muescas de dolor cada vez que mueves este brazo? Parece que tus heridas son peores que las mías. Creo que tendrías que hacer que te lo mirara un médico y olvidarte de la venganza.

Meg se inclino haciendo que un poco de agua saliera de la bañera...

Pero... ¿No ves lo que te a echo ese demente?

Soy totalmente consciente fortachón. – Le contesto de mala gana. - Pero ahora quiero olvidarlo, y necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

Hércules estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta cortante, pero se mordió la lengua. Meg tenía la habilidad de despertar en él un genio que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta que la había conocido... pero su rabia no era contra ella...

No te estaba pidiendo permiso Meg. Voy darle su merecido a la persona que te hizo esto.

No, y no pienso discutir Fortachón. Ya te lo dije.

Esta bien…– Dijo Hércules derrotado

Después de salir de la bañera, le ayudó a ponerse una túnica blanca y la acompaño al lecho, la tapo bien, y luego se tumbo a su lado. La acercó hacia su cuerpo con firmeza...

Esta noche te voy a tener abrazada. No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Voy a estar a tu lado vigilando que nadie te haga daño.

Meg lo abrazo

¿Vas a ser mi guarda espaldas fortachón? – dijo sonriendo

Jeje, más o menos... Pero mañana ya hablaremos de ello, además… me tienes que explicar quien era el tipo que te raptó. El agente Chipacles seguramente quiera que le des una descripción.

Meg lo miro mordiéndose el labio

¿Tienes frío?– Pregunto Hercules preocupado

No…– Dijo Meg acurrucándose mas a el – ¿Hércules?

Mmm!

¿Estas bien?– Pregunto Meg

Hércules no contesto inmediatamente, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

Tengo miedo que ese tío venga y te me separe de mi lado.

Estoy sana y salva, a tu lado, contigo. No tienes porque preocuparte más. - Dijo ella con suavidad mientras alzaba una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hércules despertó, dejo que Meg siguiera durmiendo. Al bajar las escaleras vio a Casandra preparando una taza con unas yerbas relajantes. Esta, al oírle bajar, levantó la mirada

¡Hombre! Buenos días dormilón, ¿Que tal la noche? ¿Quieres que te prepare una receta de mi abuela?

Gracias Casandra.

Hércules se sentó en una silla. Aunque había dormido parte de la noche se sentía muy cansado, quizás podía ser por los nervios y las tensión de los últimos días

Hercules... ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo pálido– Dijo Casandra preocupada

Eh… o sí, sí. Será por todo esto, supongo.

Casandra miro a Hércules, y luego la herida del brazo.

¿Puedo ver? – Pregunto

Eh…

La herida digo, déjame ver como está – dijo señalando el brazo

Sí claro – Hércules se quitó la venda mecánicamente.

Casandra examinó la herida. No era profunda y ya debería haberse empezado a curar, pero de ella supuraba un liquido blanquinoso y comenzaba a ennegrecer.

Mmmm

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hércules

Tu herida, no me gusta nada la pinta que tiene. Creo que tendrías que ver a Hipócrates sin demora.

Hercules se volvió a vendar la herida.

¿Sabes porque el titan despertó? ¿O quien lo pudo hacer? – Pregunto Casandra.

No, ni la gente de Rodas tenía claro el que o el como… es raro parece como si…

Como si que… – Pregunto Casandra nerviosa.

Nada, es igual– Dijo al final Hércules – no es más que una tontería. ¿Has tenido alguna visión más Casandra?

No, la verdad es que no. Ahora que lo mencionas, hace días que no tengo visiones. Es algo raro…

¿Como esta Meg?– Pregunto Casandra inmediatamente

Bien, solo unas heridas pero bueno…

¿No la ha…? – Pregunto Casandra preocupada

Hércules no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a que se refería.

No.

Bueno hay que estar contento. Esta aquí sana y salva, y eso es lo que importa– Dijo Casandra.

Hércules se levanto y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro en la estancia.

Si le hubiera tocado yo… No creo que pudiera contener mi mano contra alguien que hubiera forzado a una mujer...

Hércules se detuvo y se paso una mano por el pelo.

¿Por que Meg? ¿Que quería de ella?– Pregunto Hercules abatido

No se Herc. Eres el héroe de toda Grecia. Quizás era una prueba, o quizás no solo entraron a robar y se la llevaron por error...

No creo Casandra, no se llevo nada de valor. – Dijo Hércules.

Puede que el valor mas importante para ti sea ella y no el dinero. O puede que sea alguien que te tenga envidia.

Hércules sabia que algo no encajaba en todo esto. ¿por que raptaron a Meg? ¿Que querían de el? No habían pedido rescate ni nadie lo había reivindicado...

Un fugaz pensamiento regreso de nuevo, alguien tenía algo contra él. Alguien quería destruir su felicidad. Alguien quería vengarse... pero... ¿Quien?

**Continuara****...**

"**Espero****que****os****este****gustando****la****historia,****si****tenéis****algo****que****comentar****adelante****jeje****soy****toda****oídos.****"**


	7. Chapter 7 Herida mortal

Dos días después de su regreso a la Villa Meg tenía que encontrarse con Casandra. Hacia días que veía que Hércules no se encontraba bien y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Al salir de la habitación vio como Hércules se alejaba, posiblemente para su entrenamiento matutino. Casandra llegó poco después.

¡Hey!, ¿Como estas?

Meg contuvo un suspiro – Bien... un poco preocupada por Hércules - dijo mientras se rodeaba la cintura con los brazos... se le había formado un nudo en el estomago.

¿Hiciste lo que te dije Meg…? ¿Se lo contaste?– Pregunto Casandra mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Meg la miro y bajo la cabeza.

Porque no se lo cuentas Meg. Tiene derecho a saberlo TODO.

NO PUEDO – dijo Meg – Tampoco a mi me gusta esconderle esto a Hércules. Tu no sabes lo que estoy pasando. Y temo que puedan cumplirse las amenazas... Casandra, ya estoy cometiendo un grave error al contártelo, porque si descubre que lo estoy haciendo…

Meg.. ¿Por que quieres esconderlo?

¡Casandra! – advirtió Meg – Te lo pido por favor. Necesito que me ayudes con esto. Y prefiero que Hércules este al margen. Necesito que esto no salga de aquí... Prométeme que no se lo dirás… por favor...

Casandra estaba tensa, tras un suspiro, dijo:

Esta bien Meg, te… te lo prometo. - Dijo con derrota – Pero hay algo que no entiendo Meg después de tantos años.. ¿Por que te busca ahora por un mísero contrato?

No lo se… Pero no es solo eso, temo que haya más en toda esta historia. Cuando estaba cautiva escuche que hablaba con alguien – recordó Meg

¿Pudiste oír algo?

No – dijo Meg desilusionada

Ya… es curioso, un contrato que no se puede romper y no se sabe donde esta.. – Pregunto Casandra pensativa

¿Curioso verdad?– Dijo Meg

¿Y lo del bebé se lo has dicho?

Meg se quedo parada.

Aún no se lo dije...

¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Esperar a que nazca? Piensa el embarazo se va notando y Hércules no es tonto.

El problema es que si se entera querrá tenerme controlada... y no me dejara ir a buscar ese contrato.

Ya sabes mi opinión Meg – Dijo Casandra – No puedes ocultarle a Hércules que va a ser padre. Y cuando más lo retrases peor será.

Meg la miro con mala cara. No llegaría tan lejos. Antes de que su vientre se hinchara se lo diría. No habría forma de ocultarlo entonces y era cierto, Hércules tenia el derecho de saber que iba a ser padre.

Hagamos un trato. Tu le dices que estas encinta y yo no le digo nada de lo otro... – dijo Casandra apoyándose en la pared mirándose las uñas .

Seras…– Dijo Meg indignada– la confianza da asco...

Verdad que sí, yo también lo pienso. ¿Que...? ¿Trato?

Sí… vale, tu ganas... Pero ni una palabra de lo otro vale – Dijo Meg

Vale.

Se dieron las manos y en ese momento Meg tuvo una revelación... no podía ser... pero... encajaba...

¿Pasa algo Meg? ¿Te has quedado pensativa? No será que te estas arrepintiendo ya, no?

No, no es eso…

Entonces… ¿Que es? – Pregunto Casandra intrigada

Meg la miro y después de unos segundos dijo.

Desde que me capturaron he tenido la extraña sensación que algo no encaja, que había un plan mayor que la lascivia de Adonis. No era su forma de actuar... Además, parecía que tuviera que rendir cuentas con alguien.

¿Quieres decir que Adonis no trabajaba solo? ¿Que alguien estaba tirando de los hilos?

Sí… – Meg se quedo con la mirada perdida y dijo– Alguien con ansia de venganza tanto de mí como del fortachón. Alguien que hizo conmigo un trato y para el que trabaje durante años... Hades

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Casandra se quedó pálida y vio que a Meg le temblaban las manos.

¿Cómo? – Dijo Casandra con una voz inaudible – Meg... ¡No puede ser Hades! Hércules lo derroto, lo tiro mas allá del agua estigia, donde habitan las almas perdidas y la desesperación. Esta en el mismísimo infierno.. Ni un dios inmortal puede regresar.

Lo se Casandra, pero... era el señor del Inframundo... ¿Quien sino él podría escapar de allí? ¿Y si ha conseguido regresar de forma que no podamos reconocerle? ¿Y si ha conseguido engañar a hombres y a dioses?

No puede Meg. Él no puede hacerte nada ahora.

Meg suspiro, y se rodeó con los brazos su estrecha figura.

– Casandra llevo un tiempo sin descansar bien. Y no es por causa del embarazo. Al principio pensé que sí. Pero ahora… es algo más... es como un sexto sentido que me estuviera advirtiendo de algo…

Días después de haber hablado con Casandra, Meg aún estaba indecisa. No podría postergarlo más, esa noche se lo contaría.

Hola cariño. ¿Que tal el día– dijo Meg dándole un fuerte beso.

Hola Meg, cansado muy cansado.

Meg pudo ver unas ojeras que se asomaban bajo los ojos de Hércules. Cada vez eran más frecuentes y eso la preocupaba.

Hércules ¿Estas bien?

Si cariño, tranquila– Le contesto con una sonrisa cálida

Tengo que contarte una cosa– Dijo cogiéndole las manos con nerviosismo– Ven, siéntate aquí.

Hércules se sentó a su lado con dificultad.

Verás esto… vas a ser…

Espera Meg… me duele mucho... el costado me arde...– dijo de repente Hércules

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa… Hércules?

Hércules empezó a sentir un dolor muy agudo en el cuerpo, le costaba respirar y tenía mucho frío. Su cara se torno pálida y comenzó a sudar...

Ay! Hércules... ¿Que te pasa? No me asustes, por los dioses…– dijo Meg histérica.

Intento estirarlo como pudo sobre el banco. Hércules no podía ni moverse y empezó a vomitar sangre entre toses. Meg le agarro de la cabeza para que no se ahogarse e intento estirarlo sobre el banco. Fue inmediatamente a escribir una nota para el doctor Hipócrates y se la dio a Pegaso.

- Pegaso, tienes que volver con el doctor mas rápido que puedas, esto es cosa de vida o muerte.

Pasaban los minutos. Meg intentaba estabilizar la situación como podía, pero era inútil. Hércules estaba cada vez peor.

Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta, Meg fue abrir.

Meg querida- He llegado cuando he podido, ¿como esta?

No lo sé Doctor. Esta muy mal, tiene mucha fiebre y ha devuelto sangre. – Dijo Meg al borde de las lágrimas

Tranquila querida, en estas situaciones hay que de serenarse y tener lamente bien despejada. Lo primer es calmar esa fiebre, le daré una infusión de corteza de sauce, y también tengo que preparar algo contra las nauseas.

Meg asintió, acompaño al doctor hasta la salita donde estaba estirado Hércules

Hipócrates estuvo trabajando un buen rato. Al cabo de un tiempo volvió y anunció que, de momento, había conseguido estabilizar las constantes de Hércules.

Bueno… querida. He hecho todo lo que esta en mi mano. Ahora solo hace falta esperar. Si ves que tiene fiebre le vuelves a dar estas yerbas.

Gracias doctor, ¿Quiere tomar alguna cosa antes de marcharse?– Pregunto Meg con voz cansada.

Oh gracias querida. Si no te importa, luego tengo que ir a casa de la mujer de Laertes. Va a dar a luz y me pidieron que si les podía ayudar con el parto.

Ya claro – Dijo Meg con media sonrisa

Entraron en la cocina y Meg le sirvió un refrigerio. Hipócrates pudo observar que Meg estaba muy callada en sus pensamientos.

querida ¿Te pasa algo ? No has dicho nada desde que nos sentamos.

Meg lo miro inquieta.

Estoy asustada señor.

¿Cuanto hace que esta así? – Pregunto Hipócrates

Hace un par de semanas – contesto Meg

¿Y tu como estas del embarazo?

Oh.. bien... aún no se nota.

por cualquier cosa Meg, no dudes en avisarme. Hay que vigilar, ¿Entendiste?– Dijo Hipócrates muy serio.

Sí señor… – dijo Meg

Muy bien querida. Yo iré tirando. Me espera una larga noche. Hay que traer al mundo un ser más.

Dicho esto se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta Meg lo despidió.

Pasaron unos días. Meg ya estaba de 2 meses y medio y la cosa no podía postergase más. Tenía que decírselo...

Pero Hércules estaba muy enfermo. Balbuceaba incoherencias por la fiebre y no era capaz de mantenerse despierto mucho rato. Varios médicos le habían examinado, pero no tenían claro que es lo que podría estar causando estos síntomas. Además, la herida del brazo cada vez estaba peor, completamente negra y cada día más grande...

Quizás había una solución… Casandra le recomendó a Meg ir al templo de Delfos. Allí se encontraba la gran profetiza, quizás sus poderes lograrían descubrir lo que la ciencia médica no ha podido. Y quizás, pueda decirle como conseguir una cura...

**Cada vez ****se****pone****mas****tensa****la****historia****jejeje****por****donar****si****tardo****un****poco.**

**Bueno****aquí****os****la****dejo****que****lo****disfrutéis****:P**


	8. Chapter 8 El inframundo

Capítulo 8 El inframundo

Esa noche Meg se levanto con cuidado sin despertar a Hércules y salió de la casa en silencio en dirección a los establos donde estaba Pegaso.

Era una noche fría, cada vez estaba más cercano el invierno. Al abrir la puerta Pegas levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

Pegaso, chico, tenemos que irnos. Tengo que ir a Delfos, Hércules está muy enfermo y me temo que solo el consejo a la Profetisa sea capaz de salvarlo.

Pegaso asintió con la cabeza y acaricio con su hocico la mejilla de Meg.

El viaje no fue sencillo, pese a la destreza de Pegaso el viento de frío se le calaba en los huesos, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Tras unas horas de vuelo llegaron hasta la alta meseta del parnaso, un poco más allá se hallaba el asiento de Delfos. Un lugar montañoso próximo al mar.

Ascendieron por la montaña y divisaron un majestuoso templo, habían llegado a su destino, el Templo del Oráculo.

Descendieron a la puerta y se internaron en su interior. Toda la estancia estaba inundada por unos vapores y había muy poca iluminación, solo algunos pebeteros iluminaban toda estancia. Al fondo pudo observar el reflejo de una mujer sentada, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Meg fue acercándose hasta quedar enfrente de la mujer, entonces se arrodillo en frente de ella.

De repente una voz resonó por toda la estancia:

Bienvenida a al templo de los oráculos Meg.

Meg se estremeció, aunque no debía sorprenderse. Eran los videntes más famosos de toda Grecia.

Gracias… quería preguntar …

Sabemos lo que quieres preguntar Meg. Tienes que saber que lo que buscas tiene sus riesgos...

Correré ese riesgo si hace falta. – Contesto Meg con valentía

Un vapor surgió del suelo bajo la profetisa y se introdujo por su nariz. De repente, como si algo la poseyera, empezó a sacudirse como si estuviera luchando con algo… Tiraba de sus prendas, gritaba… y de repente se calmo. Adopto una postura majestuosa y, con los ojos en blanco, empezó a recitar unas palabras proféticas con voz grave:

_Allí donde acaba la luz y solo queda oscuridad… donde los ríos fluyen de muerte y dolor, donde no hay esperanza… es donde la salvación encontraras…_

La mujer bajo la cabeza y cayó sobre el asiento, cuando volvió a levantar la cara su mirada era normal y ya no había rastro del humo ni de la voz.

Meg, estaba blanca, asustada. Trato de componerse y se acerco a la mujer. La costumbre dictaba que había que entregar una ofrenda al templo. Cuando acerco la mano con la bolsa de monedas la mujer la agarró de repente…

Meg pudo ver algo, sangre, dolor, gritos, llantos de bebé… imágenes borrosas que pasaban rápidamente sobre sus ojos. El oráculo compartía una visión, pero era demasiado, muchas imágenes, mucha información, mucho dolor… todo se fundió en una negrura…

Meg despertó en el suelo. Sola. No había rastro de la profetisa. Recogió sus cosas se dirigió al exterior tan rápido como pudo ¿Que era aquello que la profetisa le habría mostrado?

Pegaso la estaba esperando y la recibió con un relincho. La mente de Meg volvió a lo dicho en la profecía:

"_Donde acaba la luz y solo queda oscuridad…"_

"_Donde los ríos fluyen de muerte y dolor"_

Donde acaba la luz ... – Dijo Meg mirando a Pegaso – Bajo tierra, claro está.

Pegaso dio un silbido de aprobación y luego empezó hacer señas como si quisiera decir algo.

¿Qué dices Pegaso?– Meg intento interpretar lo que el animal quería decirle. - Bajo tierra… muerto… más despacio… El… ¿el inframundo? ¡Claro! _"Allí donde los ríos fluyen de muerte y dolor"_…

En ese momento se quedo helada al comprender lo que significaba esto. Ir al inframundo… otra vez. Revivir todo el sufrimiento pasado a las órdenes de Hades.

Noto como Pegaso le tocaba con el hocico el hombro para reconfortarla…

Si tengo que salvar a Hércules, Pegaso, voy a tener que hacerlo… esta vez tengo que salvarle yo a él...

Cogió fuerzas, dio un largo suspiro y subió a lomos de Pegaso – Pegaso, llévame al inframundo…

Mientras Pegaso se elevaba alguien salió de unos matorrales y sonrió. No había percatado su presencia, pero les había estado observando desde que habían llegado…

**En la villa.**

Hércules se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Cuando se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Meg vio que no había nadie.

Las hierbas del doctor habían calmado la fiebre, pero aún así se sentía agotado. Llamó a Meg pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se levantó como pudo sin utilizar su brazo derecho, que le colgaba inmóvil y cada vez más negro.

Con cuidado se fue poniendo la túnica, el cinturón y la capa y salió de la habitación para bajar a las escaleras que conducían a la sala, volvió a llamar, pero seguía sin respuesta, todo estaba tranquilo. En ese momento escucho un batir de alas que provenía de fuera y unos relinchos provenientes de Pegaso. ¿Estaría Meg fuera?

Fue tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta, la abrió, y vio a su amigo dando vueltas, alterado.

Pegaso, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde esta Meg?

Pegaso hizo un gesto serio y, estirándole de la capa, le indicó que subiera.

Meg… ¿Está en peligro?

El caballo relincho afirmativamente. Hércules no dudo, subió usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Pegaso y ambos se elevaron en busca de Meg.

**En el inframundo.**

Meg estaba agotada, le dolían los pies y tenia mareos y nauseas.

Meg intentó moverse, pero unas cadenas le sujetaban todo el cuerpo. Cuanto más se movía más le apretaban. Cuando comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en el abdomen se detuvo, no quería lastimar al bebé, lo mejor era intentar quedarse mas quieta posible…

Adonis entró en la habitación y, sin decir palabra, se acerco y la puso entre sus brazos. Meg no pudo reprimir su repugnancia cuando Adonis empezó a darle besos sudorosos en la barbilla…en la mejilla… dándole suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja…

Suéltame cerdo…

Adonis la soltó con rabia. Meg no podía decir cuánto había durando esto… ni cuánto tiempo más podría durar…

Pronto aprenderás a no decir que no cielo, pronto me suplicaras. – Dijo Adonis con una sonrisa…

Nunca te suplicare. Antes muerta que suplicarte– Dijo Meg alzando la mirada desafiante.

Adonis le dio una bofetada con rabia.

Veo que aún no sabes escoger tus enemigos. Ten mucho cuidado con quien te enfrentas cariño. No te conviene enfadarme, sabes que la vida de ese bastardo esta en tus manos.

Se fue de la sala, dejando a Meg sola otra vez…

– Fortachón…ojala estuvieras aquí, ojala…– Dijo mientras unas gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y se precipitaban al suelo.

**A las puertas del Inframundo**

Pegaso descendió delante de las puertas del infierno, el Inframundo… así que sus temores podían ser ciertos. No había vuelto a pensar en este lugar desde hacía años…

Hércules cruzo las puertas, bajo por las largas escaleras y llegó hasta rio Estigia. Las almas se retorcían y chillaban mientras lo miraban. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, recordaba vívidamente el día que tuvo que rescatar a Meg del rio de almas. Nunca pensó que tendría que regresar…

El ruido de un gruñido de madera sobre las aguas le sacó de sus pensamientos, notó como el agua se iba moviendo provocando ondas y vio acercarse una balsa Talladas en su madera había cientos de siluetas, gente sufriendo, agonizando. Era el barco de Caronte, encargado de transportar las sombras errantes de los difuntos de un lado a otro.

Caronte se dirigió a Hércules con voz áspera.

Vaya, vaya… Pero si es el mismísimo hijo de Zeus.

Hércules hizo una mueca de dolor. El viaje estaba pasándole factura. Se encaró al barquero con una expresión amenazante

– Caronte, no tengo tiempo para discutir ¿Donde está?

¿Dónde está quien?

No te hagas el tonto conmigo Caronte, sabes a quien me refiero.

Caronte le sostuvo la mirada.

Mortal, tu lugar no está aquí. No diré nada, a mi señor no le gustaría…

Si no me lo dices… tendré que buscar otras formas de hacerte hablar– Diciendo esto Hércules cogió el mascaron de la balsa y fue elevándola lentamente. – Si no me lo dices… caerás al mar de almas hasta las y te arrastrara hasta las entrañas del infierno.

¡No puedes hacer eso! Mi señor se enfadara contigo. Habrías firmado tu perdición– dijo Caronte.

¿Tú crees?– dijo Hércules con una burla– Acabé con Hades hace tiempo.

Ja ja ja, los mortales sois tan ingenuos, ¿Cómo vas a destruir al dios del Inframundo? Un dios cuyos poderes escapan a la imaginación de los meros mortales…- Caronte volvió a reír, Hércules no daba crédito a lo que oía...

Es imposible... Pero no importa. Meg. Dime… donde… esta… ahora…– Dijo Hércules, utilizando toda su fuerza para zarandear la balsa.

¡Iluso! Piensas que puedes zarandearme como si fuera una alfombra. – Caronte despareció y se materializó detrás de Hércules. Quizás le había subestimado, Caronte podía ser un rival más temible de lo que pensaba.

Hércules dejo la balsa y se preparó para el combate…

Dime donde esta y te dejare en paz, no quiero pelear contigo – Dijo Hércules

Oye oye… ¿Quien ha dicho nada de combate? Ay madre, los mortales de hoy en día... ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir al Inframundo sin saber las normas? Ni aunque seas hijo de Zeus puedo dejar pasar a nadie… sin pagar… ¿Entiendes? Paga tu pasaje o vete por dónde has venido-

Entonces, si te pago, prometes que me llevaras hacia ella– Dijo Hércules desconfiado.

Pagas tu pasaje al otro lado, y el pasaje de vuelta para los dos… si la encuentras… no puedo ofrecerte más.

Hércules suspiro, cogió la bolsa que tenia en el cinturón de la túnica, y sin perder de vista a Caronte le dio tres monedas de oro…- ¿Suficiente?

Caronte lo miro, cogió las monedas desapareció de su vista, apareciendo nuevamente en su sitio dentro de la balsa.

Hércules se subió, haciendo que la balsa tambaleara un poco y se sentó frente a Caronte, que empezó a remar por las aguas infernales… en dirección al interior del Inframundo…

**Espero que os este gustando la historia je je Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sé ni como empezar XD" **


	9. Chapter 9 La trampa

**Capítulo 9 La trampa **

**Meg**

Adonis llevó a Meg hasta la sala del trono de Hades, todo estaba igual que lo recordaba… la mesa que utilizaba Hades para sus juegos de batalla, las sillas con las calaveras… el trono al fondo… todo igual que en los años que pasó cautiva cuando era rehén de Hades. Le vinieron muchos recuerdos de esos años en el infierno, ninguno agradable, pero no podía dejarse distraer. Tenía un objetivo esta vez: salvar a Hércules.

Dos diablillos estiraron de sus cadenas para acercarla más al trono, Meg contuvo un sollozo cuando las ampollados pies se arrastraron por la dura piedra.

De repente un humo se formó delante del gran trono lentamente y se fue acercando Meg. Poco a poco el humo fue tomando forma, definiéndose, su silueta parecía… Meg trago saliva…

Vaya… Pero si es mi querida Megara en persona. ¿Me echabas de menos cariño?

Meg puso mala cara – No te hagas ilusiones… Por lo que veo tienes un nuevo ayudante - dijo mirando a Adonis con ironía- parece tan espabilado como los otros

Adonis la miro con mala cara.

Ah… Eres tan encantadora como siempre… no has cambiado nada... – Dijo Hades con retintín, tocándole uno de sus rizos.

De alguien aprendí.

Hades se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado.

¡Y mírate! Creo que no has perdido el tiempo con el fortachón – dijo mirando fijamente su vientre – ¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión Meg? ¿Es que ya no te apasiona? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Más de lo que tu te crees, Hades, vine a buscar la cura.

¿Cura? – Hades empezó a reír, seguido de Adonis y los duendes.

Si, Hades la cura para salvar a Hércules. El oráculo me dijo que aquí la encontraría.

Ya… ¿y tú le creíste? Ay… mi dulce y pequeña Megara. El amor tan bonito todo color de rosa pero… es una debilidad ¿no crees?

Meg iba a contestarle cuando surgió una voz grave la interrumpió.

Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Hades. – Meg reconoció la figura que acababa de llegar, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

¡Tu! ¡Tú… eres la profetisa!

Entre otras cosas… tengo muchos talentos. – dijo riéndose.

¡Hey! Medea cariño... pero que hermosa se te ve esta noche ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?– dijo Hades cogiéndola por los hombros.

Ves con cuidado, Hades, no me subestimes.

No hace falta ser tan susceptible, que carácter.

Hades, dime donde está. – Dijo Meg con impaciencia.

Va a ser que no– Dijo Hades estirándole la cadena, haciéndole que gimiera de dolor

¿Cómo?

Meg, querida, ¿aún no lo has adivinado? Aquí no hay ninguna cura. Además si la hubiera… tampoco te lo diría– Dijo riéndose

Serás… DIME DONDE ESTA. – Grito Meg con desesperación

Hades se le fue acercando y le levanto el rostro con un dedo – Creo querida que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, ¿No crees? Mas vale que no olvides tus modales si no quieres que ese hijo tuyo no sufra las consecuencias… Y Meg… seria una pena perderte, ¿no?

¿Para qué me quieres Hades? ¿Qué consigues tú con esto?

Hades la miro y poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa maniaca.

Venganza, Meg… simple venganza.– Meg trago saliva

Si, Megara. – Adonis que se le coloco detrás, cogiéndole por la cintura y arrimándose más a ella. Meg sintió un escalofrío.

¿Qué quieres de mi Adonis…?– Escupió Meg

¿Tu? No te sobreestimes, solo eres el señuelo querida.

¿Que?

Veras cariño- dijo Adonis- Resulta que tuve un pequeño accidente hace un tiempo… y aparecí aquí, en el Inframundo. ¡Este no es lugar para el príncipe de Tracia! Así que claro, cuando me enteré de lo que Hércules había hecho, vi la oportunidad de hacer un trato con Hades.

¿Y que le ofreciste? ¿Un talonario? – Adonis le agarró el rostro con rabia, haciéndole daño. – No Meg, algo mejor, a Hércules…

No…

Aún no se cómo, pero el muchacho logró encerrarme en lo más profundo del Inframundo… y… pese a todo mi poder… ¡no puedo salir de allí!- Dijo Hades haciendo que la llama de su pelo se tornara rojo intenso - ¡Solo puedo proyectar mi espíritu fuera mientras mi cuerpo se pudre allá abajo!

Y esa fue mi entrada.- Dijo Medea - Resulta que la única forma de sacar el cuerpo de Hades del vórtice es con la misma fuerza que lo puso allí, la fuerza de Hércules… y claro, un héroe no iba a ayudar a liberar al señor del Inframundo… por lo que tuvimos que pensar una forma de traspasar esa fuerza por medio de un veneno y magia de sangre… hacia un recipiente más adecuado – miró a Adonis con una sonrisa… - cuanto más débil este Hércules, más fuerza conseguirá Adonis, hasta poder liberar a nuestro señor.

Y no fue complicado lograrlo, un héroe siempre arriesgara su vida cuando hay personas indefensas en peligro y mas si es de la familia ¿ no? Es muy fácil que salga herido.- Hades sonrió.

¡La herida! ¿Era todo una trampa? ¡Tú despertaste al Coloso de Rodas!

Bueno, tuve una ayuda gracia a Medea – dijo intentándola coger de la cintura, pero su brazo la atravesó como humo – Sin ella no podría a ver despertado al titán. – Dijo Hades

Eres despreciable – Dijo Meg

Lo se cariño y me encanta… Adonis llévatela de mi vista, tenemos un programa que cumplir.

NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA HADES… – Grito Meg mientras Adonis la arrastraba.

Hades se giro a donde estaba Medea – Ahora querida... ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

**Este capítulo 9 es un poco más corto, ¡pero pronto seguiré con la historia!**


	10. Chapter 10 La Huída

Capitulo 10 La Huída

Al llegar a mitad del camino Hércules pudo escuchar voces. Alguien se dirigía hacia el río donde estaba la balsa de Caronte. Se escabulló entre las rocas y observo escondido a un par de personas que recorrían el camino.

¡Era Meg! Su primer impulso fue salir a por ella, pero se detuvo al ver que Adonis la sujetaba por la cintura. Empezó a sentir rabia… ¿Como osaba tocarla así?

Ten cuidado querida – dijo mientras subían a la barca de Caronte. - Pronto llegaremos a Tracia. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¡No! Tenía que rescatarla… ¿Por qué se la quería llevar a Tracia? ¿Qué hacia Adonis en el inframundo con Meg? Intentó levantarse, pero le fallaron las fuerzas… se sentía muy débil… sintió como su vista se nublaba mientras veía la barca de Caronte alejarse con las tres figuras…. No…

Despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, la barca de Caronte volvía estar en la orilla, vacía.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y llegó a la barca…

- ¿Dónde están? Le pregunto a Caronte.

- ¿La parejita? Hace tiempo que están en la otra orilla. Supongo que querrás seguirles

- Sí… por favor.

Caronte no dijo nada y le llevó a la otra orilla. Hércules encontró allí a Pegaso, que le saludó con un relincho familiar, no había rastro de Meg…

Pero en cuanto subió a Pegaso este despegó raudo, sin mediar palabra, el animal sabía dónde tenía que ir. Fue directamente mar adentro, y tras unas horas de vuelo Hércules vio a lo lejos un barco, un barco de la armada real de Tracia. Comenzaron a seguirlo desde la lejanía.

Pasaron toda la noche volando, una noche con el cielo claro, repleto de estrellas, con la luna reflejándose en el mar.

Poco antes del amanecer Hércules pudo ver como el barco se dirigía hacia el puerto donde los guardias estaban esperando la llegada de su señor. Hércules vio un lugar discreto para descender sin que los viera nadie. Y se escabullo por el puerto hasta esconderse dentro de un carro que contenía paja. Allí pudo observar como Meg y Adonis recorrían el camino hasta un carruaje rodeado de guardias. Adonis tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Meg estaba totalmente callada con la vista en el suelo.

Por lo que oía en las conversaciones del puerto Adonis había montado una fiesta privada. Se esperaba que mucha gente de alta cuna fuera a palacio esa noche. Para liberarla tendría entrar en palacio, pero con sus disminuidas fuerzas no sería capaz de luchar contra todos los guardias. Era necesario pasar desapercibido…

De repente la respuesta pasó por delante de él: Un hombre con una vestimenta oriental, con una gran chilaba y gran capucha de color negro y bordados dorados, la cara del hombre estaba tapada por un oscuro manto. Pidiendo perdón a los dioses Hércules lo agarró, metiéndolo dentro del carro de paja, y le golpeo la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Al anochecer, vestido con las ropas del hombre, Hércules se dirigió a palacio.

Al llegar a la puerta vio que los guardias estaban pidiendo identificación, eso podría ser un problema, respiro hondo y avanzó con paso decidido.

¡Disculpe! Identificación – dijo unos de los guardias

¡Ah! Buenas noches caballeros. Perdóneme por mi despiste. Je je Soy… Amîr, príncipe de Arabia.

Hum… No está en la lista.

Hércules se tenso un poco.

Está claro que si el príncipe Adonis supiera que estoy aquí no habríais cometido este error. Conoce a mi padre, el sultán.

¿Que es lo que pasa Acteón? Dijo Adonis apareciendo desde detrás - Oh señor. Este caballero dice que usted conoce a su padre… Es de Arabia, es el príncipe Amîr… Arabia… ¡ah! ¿El hijo del sultán Osmanlí? ¡Pues claro que si idiotas! ¡Dejadle pasar! Cuanto lo lamento señor Amîr!

No se preocupe – Dijo Hércules

Venga. Le enseñarle el palacio, y después me gustaría presentarle a una bella mujer... – Dijo Adonis cogiéndole del hombro

Oh… Sería un verdadero placer

Después de enseñarle el palacio y los jardines llegaron al gran salón donde había gente hablando y riendo tranquilamente mientras bebían.

Y ahora le presento a mi queridísima Megara.

Hércules se tenso, pero inmediatamente cogió la mano de Meg y la beso.

Es un placer conocerla, mi bella dama.

¡Oh! El placer es todo mío caballero. – dijo sonriendo – Siempre he tenido curiosidad por sus tierras, esos turbantes son fascinantes.

JAJAJA, Megara! Perdónela. A veces es tan indiscreta. – dijo Adonis cogiéndola de la cintura. Hércules frunció el ceño.

Oh no pasa nada. Es comprensible al ser de culturas tan diferentes. Sería un honor poderle explicar la vida en mi país. – dijo Hércules cogiéndole de la mano.

Sería un verdadero placer. – Meg se fue alejando, mirándolo fijamente.

Ven, Amîr, te presentare a los invitados. – Dijo Adonis

Después de ser presentado a decenas de nobles, y tras verse atrapado en varias charlas intrascendentales, Hércules pudo retirarse disimuladamente en búsqueda de Meg.

Notó que una mano le toco el brazo, Hércules fue a girarse cuando oyó una voz familiar.

No te gires fortachón, disimula. – Hércules se quedo estático

¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Hércules, te conozco perfectamente. – dijo Meg – Cuando te diga sígueme.

Vale, pero esto está lleno de guardias… ¿Como los despistaremos?

Tu tranquilo fortachón. Déjame a mí. – dijo Meg con una sonrisa

Mientras salían del palacio, se acerco a uno de los guardias. Hércules pudo ver cómo le decía algo al oído, y el guardia les dejo pasar.

Meg volvió a donde estaba Hércules.

¿Que le dijiste?

A un guardia siempre lo puedes sobornar.– Dijo riéndose

Después de salir del palacio Hércules silbo, al poco rato apareció el caballo alado. Cuando Pegaso aterrizó empezó cocear y resoplar.

Vamos chico… ¿Que te ocurre? Estate quieto. Tenemos que salir de este sitio. – Dijo Hércules con impaciencia.

Pegaso hizo caso con mala gana. Hércules subió y ayudo que Meg se pusiera detrás, después se elevo.

No habían pasado muchas horas de vuelo cuando Meg se acurrucó en el hombro de Hércules.

Hércules cariño. Estoy muy cansada, no seria mejor parar en algún sitio y descansar.

Pegaso relinchó con fuerza.

Si cariño, tienes razón. Yo tampoco creo que pueda aguantar todo el día de vuelo. Mira allí abajo hay una posada. Podemos descansar esta noche, pero mañana tendríamos que salir temprano. A de mas me tienes que contarlo todo. – Dijo Hércules un poco molesto.

Después de aterrizar, entraron en el mesón. Un hombre regordete estaba medio dormido en su asiento.

Eh… perdone, hola… disculpe.

¿Eeeh, que pasa… que hora es?– dijo el Hombre medio dormido.

Siento despertarle, señor. Venimos de hacer un largo recorrido, y buscamos un sitio para pasar la noche, ¿Tendría alguna habitación disponible?

Oh, disculpé caballero – dijo el posadero avergonzado– si, si tenga señor la XI.

Después de recoger las llaves, se dirigieron a la habitación. Era habitación pequeña pero acogedora, con una cama de madera en el centro.

Meg se tumbo en la cama y Hércules se tumbo a su lado, estaban agotados. Hércules empezó a sentir que le dolía el brazo y notó como Meg lo miraba preocupada.

¿Estas bien fortachón?

Si, tranquila cariño, todo ira bien– Dijo apartándole un mechón de pelo rizado de la cara. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Meg, con mirada seductora fue acercándose poco a poco a Hércules y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Hércules, al sentir el contacto de sus labios, la acercó más a él poniéndosela encima suyo. Meg, con cuidado, sin tocarle la herida, fue acariciándole. Quería sentirlo y notar su cuerpo. Hércules contesto a sus abrazos y también empezó acariciar su pelo, la nuca su espalda.

Meg le dejo de besar y lo miro– ¿Quieres tomar algo fortachón?

¿Ahora?- Hércules contestó con fastidio– bueno, un poco de vino sí que tomaría. Pero luego ven para aquí.

jajaja, Ay, fortachón... como eres. – Diciendo esto Meg se retiro de encima de Hércules dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz. Se acerco a una mesita que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, donde había una jarra. Lleno los vasos y se dirigió a la cama. Le entrego el vaso a Hércules, que se lo bebió de un trago.

Meg se tumbo a su lado abrazándolo, Hércules empezó a besarla y noto como Meg le correspondía dándole pequeños mordiscos en la oreja y en el cuello…

Te he echado tanto de menos – Dijo Meg sin parar su recorrido

Sí…– En ese momento Hércules empezó a sentir mucho sueño, no quería dormirse, pero el cansancio podía mas, poco a poco la oscuridad lo empezó a envolverlo. Solo escuchaba la voz de Meg, una voz lejana como un susurro…

Dulces sueños, Hércules…

**Espero que os este gustando mucha intriga eeh jeje :P **


	11. Chapter 11 La Revelación

**Capítulo 11 La Revelación **

Sentía un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza, intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Lo volvió a intentar y, poco a poco, los parpados subieron y la imagen se volvió más nítida. Estaba en una habitación oscura y muy húmeda.

Sintió un dolor terrible en el hombro, cada vez tenía el brazo peor. Podía ver como la negrura le invadía todo el brazo. Intento mover el brazo, pero algo se lo impedía: tenía los brazos cogidos con unos fuertes grilletes que lo ataban a la pared por pesadas cadenas. Intento zafarse en vano, tenía las cuatro extremidades bien amarradas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba haber rescatado a Meg de aquel príncipe engreído… la huída… y luego volaron con Pegasus hacia una posada… pero…, y Meg? Oyó unos pasos acercándose y una puerta se abrió ante él, pudo ver una silueta delgada que se iba acercando según se adentraba en la luz. Hércules pudo ver que esa figura era Meg.

Dioses… ¡Estas bien! – Dijo relajado – pensaba que… – en ese momento se detuvo al ver que Meg se iba acercó y le cogió su rostro.

¿Dormiste bien fortachón? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Meg, ¿Que está pasando...?

Meg retrocedió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Un humo negro rodeo a la muchacha… de repente salió del humo una mujer con una túnica larga y el pelo largo.

Pero… que, ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Meg?

Por respuesta la mujer sonrió de forma sensual y juguetona, se acerco, y le dio un beso. Hércules se aparto con rabia.

Hice bien en ponerte estas cadenas. ¿no crees? Veras… son cadenas forjadas por Hefesto… Por si las moscas… jajaja. – Dijo acariciándole el rostro.

¿Qué has hecho con Meg? La mujer lo miro y le dio la espalda provocativamente.

¿Meg? Pensaba que solo te interesaba yo, tan bien que lo pasamos – Dijo poniendo morritos.

¡Déjate de tonterías bruja! Dime donde esta, si no lo lamentaras…

Ja ja ja ¿En serio fortachón? Querido, con esa herida no podrás hacer nada… estas débil.

Déjate de sermones y dímelo– dijo Hércules estirando las cadenas.

La mujer lo miro y se fue acercando.

Veras, tu preciosa Megara no se encuentra aquí y temo que nunca podrás recuperarla. – La mujer empezó a reírse

¿Qué?

En ese Momento entro la persona que menos desearía ver.

¡Tu! – forcejeo, haciendo que las cadenas tintineasen.

¿Te sorprende verme Herculito? ¡Vaya plan! ¿Creías que no sabríamos que nos habías seguido desde el inframundo? ja ja ja.

Adonis cuando salga de esto te matare con mis propias manos.

Ahí te equivocas, tontules, cuando salgas ya estarás muerto. Y yo seré rey y el más poderoso de toda Grecia...

Ja ja ja, no me digas, ¿tu solo? – Dijo Hércules con ironía.

Adonis lo miro y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

No, la verdad. Tener un dios a favor tuyo tiene sus virtudes.

Dios, ¿Que dios?

Ja ja ja, Hades por supuesto… –Dijo Adonis

¿Hades? Pero si lo encerré para…

En eso te equivocas tontules. Les hiciste creer que un héroe les había salvado derrotando al señor de los muertos, pero no es cierto, solo estaba atrapado… incapaz de salir de allí físicamente… pero aún tenía poder para poder comunicarse cerca del Inframundo…

Justo donde me encontraba yo a causa de un pequeño desliz… da lo mismo, la cosa es que Hades te odiaba a muerte… pero te necesitaba para poder salir de allí. Necesitaba alguien que le ayudara, así que le ofrecí un trato que no podía rechazar. ¿Sabes cuál era? Eras tú. A cambio tendría a mi queridísima Megara… ¡y la fuerza de un héroe!

Así que trazamos un plan para destruirte poco a poco… Todo fue un montaje para atraer tu atención ¿Quién crees que despertó al coloso de Rodas? YO, ayudado por la encantadora Medea a aquí presente. Ella conjuró el veneno que impregnaba la lanza del titán, un veneno letal, que va absorbiéndote las fuerzas y causando una agonía cada vez más atroz, hasta la liberación de la muerte

No es cierto…¿Cómo podrías sacar a un dios de las aguas del inframundo…? Para eso… – Hércules paro de golpe

¡Efectivamente! No escuchas atentamente, ¿verdad? El conjuro del veneno va minando tus fuerzas y me las transfiere a mí. ¡Ahora tengo el poder de un héroe! Un poco más y será suficiente para poder liberar a Hades.

No… no puedes hacer esto ¿y Meg?

Claro que puedo, señor importante. Por fin llegara tu fin y tus días de héroe se abran terminado. Pero tranquilo, tendrán a un héroe mucho mejor… - sonrió.

¿Y crees que Hades se quedara con brazos cruzados?

Adonis lo miro fijamente.

Hice un trato con él. Me lo debe por sacar su cuerpo de ese infierno. Pronto… cuando consiga toda tu fuerza podre liberarlo.

¡Sigue soñando Adonis! No conoces a Hades. Es pura maldad. Sus tratos son mentira. Te usara hasta que pueda salir y cuando lo haga se deshará de ti como un insecto.

¿Qué pretendes Hércules? ¿que cambie de opinión? ¿Que te de a tu bella amada? Ja ja ja, no Hércules. Meg será mía. Tengo un compromiso firmado por su padre. Ella se casaría conmigo y ese contrato no se puede romper.

¿Y Helena? Crees que dejara que la utilices como un perro – Dijo Hércules

Helena no vivirá mucho para verlo ja ja ja.

Desgraciado. Meg nunca querrá hacer eso. ¡NUNCA!

Siempre se pueden usar métodos de persuasión Hércules… además – Dijo mirando a Hércules y le cogió la mandíbula con fuerza para que lo mirase –Cuando nazca ese bastardo que está esperando me encargare de él… lo educare como si fuera su padre y será una verdadera arma de destrucción ja ja ja.

¿De que estás hablando? – dijo Hércules dubitativo.

Es que... ¿no lo sabes…? ¿Meg no te lo ha contado? Vaya esto sí que es impresionante– Dijo con pura maldad– Veras tu queridísima Meg esta… embarazada.

Hércules se quedo de piedra ¿Meg embarazada? ¿Y no le había dicho nada?

¿Te lo tenía bien oculto no? Jajajaja.

Ella nunca me escondería algo así… ella no podría…

¿Tú crees viejo amigo?– Dijo Adonis poniendo énfasis en las palabras – Me parece que tu querida Meg es… un espíritu libre mmm, espíritu libre ja ja ja que bueno. Soy genial, ¿no es así? ja ja ja.

Hércules lo miro con seriedad.

En fin, tengo que irme. Mi querida me espera. Que te vaya bien Hércules… pero ¡no tardes mucho en morir! El tiempo es oro… ¡oro! Ja ja ja Otro chiste genial, vamos querida – Decía esto mientras agarro a Medea por la cintura

Diciendo esto se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un Hércules confuso y aturdido – ¿Por qué Meg…?

**Holaaaa, siento la tardanza estoy un poco liadilla espero poder continuar con la historia, tranquilos no os dejare con la intriga :P **

**Un abrazo. **


	12. Chapter 12 En el Inframundo

**Capitulo: 12 En el Inframundo **

Pasaron las horas. Meg estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer... En ese momento entro una figura y las cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo desaparecieron.

Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Adonis? – Dijo Meg entornando los ojos

Adonis se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a ella.

Veo que tienes mal aspecto preciosa, ¿Quieres algo de comer…?

No voy a tomar nada Adonis y menos de ti.

Ay, querida… no hace falta ser tan agresiva. ¿Sabes? hoy he visto alguien muy querido tuyo…– Meg se quedo mirándolo

Tu queridísimo Hércules te envía recuerdos, aunque se puso un poco serio al saber que estabas embarazada je je je.

Meg se quedo parada, ya era demasiado tarde, aunque se lo habría querido decir cuanto antes ahora sería inútil...

Tendrías que haberle visto la cara… ¡Oh querida! No me mires así. Ahora te odiara por que no se lo dijiste, pero bueno... eso no tiene porque preocuparte. Pronto terminara todo esto y podremos estar juntos nena.

Tu no conoces a Hércules. El confía en mi. Eso es una cosa que no entenderás nunca Adonis. Me ama y haría cualquier cosa para ayudarme. Cuando menos te lo esperes me rescatara.

Ay querida… Hércules no volverá nunca. Puedes olvidarte de ese necio, porque pasara a la historia.

¿Que… Que quieres decir? Eh… Hércules volverá. El nunca se rinde el...

Lo dudo preciosa, Hércules esta sufriendo... como diría... ¡Una muerte lenta y agonizante!

¿Como? – Dijo Meg aterrorizada

Veras... la herida que Hércules sufrió luchando con el titán estaba envenenada. Un pequeño regalo de mi amiga Medea, que preparo con todo su cariño. Cada vez sentirá menos fuerza y mas cansado. Y cuanto mas débil este el, mas fuerte estaré yo. Cuando tenga toda su fuerza por fin podré liberar a Hades.

- Nunca podrás derrotarlo. Hércules puede tener mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Cariño, siento decepcionarte, pero el tiempo para el se agota. Cuanto mas tiempo pasa mas débil debe sentirse, ya que ya siento su poder por mis venas. Ahora querida tenemos que irnos estando con ese estado seria una pena perder a tu bebé.

Deja a mi hijo tranquilo. – Dijo Meg protegiendo su vientre

Meg, Meg… cuando nazca el crío, yo me encargare de él. Seré su nuevo padre.

Tu nunca tocaras a mi hijo, nunca serás su padre. Él sabrá quien es en realidad…

Yo creo que no. Tu hijo me servirá mucho en los nuevos años venideros. Una verdadera arma.– dijo Adonis con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

No pienso dejarte que utilices a mi hijo para tus planes Adonis. Antes moriría.

Eso lo decidiré yo Meg. Cuando nazca el bebé puede que ni te acuerdes de el...

No te atreverás – Dijo Meg angustiada

No lo dudes Meg, no lo dudes…

Diciendo esto cogió a Meg con violencia, arrastrándola hacia fuera. Era tiempo de poner los planes en marcha.

**Se pone interesante jajaja mira que es odioso Adonis ;P **


	13. Chapter 13 El regreso del Demonio

**Capitulo 13 El regreso del Demonio**

Phil estaba preocupado… hacia días que no sabía nada de su pupilo ni de Meg… Lo último que supo de Hércules era que estaba grave… debería ir a verle…

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándole de sus pensamientos...

¡Phil! – Era Casandra con una cara de preocupación.

Eh… Casandra… ¿Qué ocurre?

Phil, ¡He tenido una visión! Fui a casa de Hércules para avisarle… pero no le vi… ni a Meg… Pensé que podría estar aquí… ¡Es muy importante!

No sé nada de Hércules desde hace días. Cuéntame, ¿Que visión tuviste?

Casandra le fue contando todo lo que pudo recordar.

¿…y nada más? ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada más? Piensa, cualquier cosa que te llamara la atención podría ser una pista de donde está él. – Dijo Phil con desesperación.

Ya te lo dije Phil, solo recuerdo una habitación poco iluminada… a Hércules encadenado y… - Casandra se detuvo.

¿Qué… qué más?

Un... un blasón si ahora lo recuerdo. En esa habitación había un blasón pintado.

¿Cómo era Casandra?

Era… era, el dibujo de un animal… un animal grande, con dos lanzas cruzadas…

Phil se quedo pensando, ¿Un animal con dos lanzas cruzadas? No le sonaba.

Creo que sé quien nos podría ayudar con esto.

¿Quién?– dijo Casandra

El Agente Chipacles, con él se puede contar, además tiene amplios conocimientos de heráldica.

Phil y Casandra partieron hacia Atenas, cuando llegaron ya era de noche y hacía bastante frío. Tras recorrer las oscuras calles llegaron al cuartel de policía donde se encontraba el agente Chipacles.

Entraron a una pequeña estancia casi vacía. Solo un mostrador al fondo donde una mujer estaba limándose las uñas…

Disculpe señorita, estamos buscando al Agente Chipacles. ¡Es muy urgente! Necesitamos hablar con él.

¿De parte de…? – dijo la mujer con voz nasal.

Philoctetes y Casandra.

Mm, Bien, esperen un momento ahí y ahora les atenderán.

Al cabo de unos minutos de tensión la mujer les indicó que podían pasar a un despacho donde se encontraron con el agente.

Philoctetes, el entrenador de héroes, ¿Cómo te va?

Bueno… podría ir mejor… verá tene…

Casandra le interrumpió de repente

¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! ¡Tiene que ayudarnos todo lo posible!

Eeh, para el carro preciosa, ¿Y tu quien eres?

Soy Casandra– Dijo con impaciencia.

Casandra… Casan… ah espera tu eres la adivina que iba con Hércules y ese loco… como se llamaba…

Ícaro?– Dijo ella con una ceja levantada

Ese Ícaro, menudo grupo erais vosotros. Ay Phil, estos tres siempre estaban dando problemas….

¡Ejem!… Bueno, el asunto por el que venimos es importante.

Espera monada, estas cosas no van así. Siéntate, y me lo explicas todo mientras nos tomamos un café - dijo sirviéndose una taza.

¡QUIERE DEJARSE DE TONTERIAS! ESTO ES DE IMPORTANCIA SUPREMA. LA VIDA DE MI AMIGO HERCULES ESTA EN PELIGRO.

Hércules, ¿en peligro ese chico? Ja ja ja Esto de ser un súper héroe le va grande ja ja ja

No tiene gracia - Dijo Phil poniéndose rojo.

Vale, vale… Tranquilizaos o tendré que encerraros. Recuerdas lo que paso hace años atrás, ¿no Phil?– Dijo el agente dándole un sorbo al café.

Casandra resoplo – Tiene que ayudarnos Hércules está muy grave, lo vi en una de mis visiones y…

¿Visiones? – Dijo Chipacles atragantándose – a ver, cuéntamelo todo con detalle, ¿entendido?

Casandra le explico toda la escena que había visto y le intentó hacer un dibujo del blasón.

Tiene que ayudarnos agente. Es muy urgente, temo que la vida de mi amigo este en juego.

No conozco este blasón, pero tranquilos, pondré a mis agentes en ello. Haremos todo lo posible para rescatar a vuestro amigo.

Días más tarde, Tracia era un hervidero de actividad. Toda la ciudad estaba excitada con preparativos para el compromiso de boda…

Todo el mundo se encontraba feliz por la próxima boda real, todo el mundo menos una persona, Meg, que en ese momento se encontraba en sus aposentos. Triste y desesperada, pensando en que se tendría que casar con ese arrogante e incapaz de poder hacer nada para poder salvar a Hércules. Había intentado escapar, había intentado escribir cartas y mandar mensajes en una paloma… pero siempre le conseguía frustrar los planes. Estaba atrapada sin poder comunicarse con nadie.

Bajo la vista y vio su vientre abultado, cuatro meses ya. El embarazo ya empezaba notarse en sus ropas…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Adonis entró y se le acercó con una sonrisa perversa.

- Querida, ¿Estás lista? Nos están esperando nuestros invitados. Esta noche será muy especial. – La agarro de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Si… Ahora bajo– Dijo Meg con amargura.

Oh vamos cariño. No pongas esa cara… Te saldrán arrugas je je Piensa que es un día muy especial–

Adonis se fue, dejando a una Meg con la mirada perdida por la ventana…

Ojala todo esto fuera un sueño... – Meg se recostó en sus brazos dejando escapar un sollozo por la angustia y el miedo que sentía.

Abajo las celebraciones seguían su curso. Todo el mundo estaba feliz. Los padres de Adonis estaban presentes con sus mejores galas y lucían una sonrisa de orgullo

Oh hijo mío! Estoy tan contenta por ti en esta noche tan especial– Dijo la madre de Adonis, abrazándolo

Si, hijo mío. Tu madre y yo estamos emocionados para conocer a tu futura esposa. Entre nosotros, siempre le decía que esa tal… Helena no era para ti. ¡Pero mírate ahora!

Jejeje si padre. Tenías razón con ese asunto. Pero ¡todo resuelto! Ahora disfrutad… ¡la fiesta solo acaba de empezar!

Las luces bajaron su intensidad y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, una silueta quedó iluminada por un foco de luz arriba en las escaleras, era Meg.

Meg fue bajando las escaleras, escuchando las conversaciones de los hombres y las mujeres de la estancia. Podía ver como hombres la miraban descaradamente haciendo comentarios… desagradables… expresando aprobación…

Meg llegó hasta al lado de Adonis manteniendo una mano sobre su vientre. La madre de Adonis se acerco a su hijo y, en voz baja, le susurró– Adonis… hijo, nunca nos dijiste que ya tenías un heredero en camino.

Adonis cogió a Meg por la cintura – ja ja ja ¡Madre! ¡Ya hablaremos luego de eso!

La madre miro Adonis, luego a Meg, y sonrió diciéndole – Querida debes estar cansada con esta carga…

Eh… no gracias estoy bien – Dijo Meg incomoda.

Que tímida eres je je. Siéntate aquí, a mi lado. Cuéntame de tu vida querida.

La celebración transcurrió con normalidad, todos los presentes se lo pasaban bien brindando, cantando y bailando. Meg cada vez estaba mas ausente, escuchaba las conversaciones, daba alguna respuesta falsa… pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba pensando solo en una persona… Hércules...

El ruido del tintineo de una copa la despertó de sus pensamientos. Adonis se disponía a hablar.

¡Atención! Señores y señoras, gracias por estar aquí. Esta es una noche especial. Hoy una persona me convertirá en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Todo el mundo hizo un mohín y Meg bajo la cabeza.

Adonis prosiguió – En un momento como este solo tengo unas palabras que decir:

"_Derelinquat me patiendo urbe,_

_Me relinquere aeterni passus,_

_Derelinquat me pro convicto._

_Dicant qui hic salis, omnis spes"._

Céfiro, el hijo del dios del viento, recorrió la sala zarandeando a los presentes. Algunos se inquietaron otros exclamaron con asombro… Hasta que todo el mundo y aplaudió mientras Meg se quedo paralizada.

En Atenas Casandra despertó sobresaltada, y grito una sola palabra que resonó por toda la estancia "**HADES**"

**Espero que os guste este capitulo: P **


	14. Chapter 14 El plan

**Capitulo 14 El plan**

Casandra despertó toda sudorosa y jadeando

– No… no puede ser. ¡Ha regresado! Esto es grave… muy grave… tenemos que encontrar a Hércules… la cosa se está poniendo muy fea.

Casandra se levanto de la cama y fue a la habitación contigua, donde se encontraba Phil durmiendo.

Phil despierta rápido…

¿Qué… Qué pasa?

¡He tenido otra visión! El señor de los muertos ha regresado, tenemos que avisar al agente Chipacles ya…

Eh… vuélvete a dormir… ¿Quieres?– Dijo fil medio dormido

Quieres levantarte, ¡AHORA!

Phil dio una vuelta de campana por el grito de Casandra.

Aah, Casandra… ¿Qué pasa?

Casandra resopló – Tenemos que ir a avisar al agente Chipacles ahora mismo.

Pero el dijo que si….

¡AHORA PHIL!

Ok…ok…

Phil se apresuró a la comisaría donde encontró a Chipacles revisando un montón de informes y papeleo. Al entrar en la estancia vio un gran mapa que tenía señalados los puntos que se había registrado para buscar a Hércules, sin ningún éxito…

¡Agente Chipacles! Es urgente. Tiene que venir. – Dijo Phil

Ahora no puedo Phil. Estoy muy ocupado con estos informes.

¡Casandra tiene que verle! Ha tenido otra premonición.

Chipacles se levanto rápido de su asiento y siguió a Phil a los aposentos donde se encontraba Casandra. La encontraron mirando por la ventana con la mirada ausente…

Dime, cual ese esa visión si se puede saber. Muy importante tiene que ser para interrumpirme así.

Casandra se dio la vuelta y sentó en una silla cercana.

Hades ha regresado de la laguna Estigia.

¿Hades? Imposible. Hercules lo derroto encerándolo para siempre. Nadie, ni mortal ni dios, puede salir del rio de la muerte. Es imposible… – Dijo el agente anonadado.

No hay nada imposible. Y ese dios en concreto es realmente muy poderoso. – Dijo Casandra pensativa

Esto solo puede ser una cosa, magia negra. – Dijo Phil

Veamos a ver las hipótesis… Está claro que tiene que ser eso... una magia o una fuerza muy poderosa, sumado al innato poder de Hades como señor del inframundo quizás… han permitido…

El agente Chipacles se acerco a la ventana mirando hacia el infinito a ver si encontraba la respuesta.

Lo que yo decía, magia negra. – concluyó Phil

Cassandra intervino – Pero la magia negra es muy peligrosa. Permite controlar fuerzas que rivalizan con las de los propios dioses… ¡Zeus la prohibió completamente bajo pena de muerte!

¿Quieres decir que esta magia podría haber…? – Pregunto Chipacles

La magia negra puede convocar a los muertos y, como parece ser en este caso, incluso podría convocar a un dios… Pero esta mágica puede provocar el caos y la destrucción. Si no se controla adecuadamente puede abrir la puerta al mas allá. Seres inimaginables pueden aparecer por el portal, capaces de llevar al mundo a las tinieblas y la locura– esto último fue solo un susurro que Casandra le salió de su garganta.

Tenemos que encontrar al chico inmediatamente – Dijo Phil – Si Hades encuentra Hércules antes que nosotros…

Tranquilos, eso no pasará. Tengo patrullas registrando cada rincón, pueblo o ciudad de la región. Lo encontraremos. – Dijo el agente.

Eso espero, eso espero…

A Hércules le costaba respirar. Notaba como sus fuerzas se esfumaban y le costaba mantenerse despierto. Estaba muy cansado. Solo había una cosa que podía mantenerlo con vida, Meg. Tenía que sacar la fuerza que le quedaba para poder salvarla de ese engreído. Si algún dios lo estuviera escuchando…

En ese momento sintió nuevamente un dolor infernal, como cuchillos rasgándole la piel, y todo se volvió negro.

En las profundidades de la tierra un dios estallaba de cólera y satisfacción mientras Pena y Pánico que se encontraban a cubierto.

Por fin podre vengarme de ese indeseable héroe. Venganza por estropear mis planes y encerrarme en ese lodo infecto de almas. – Dijo Hades estallando en llamas

Ho… hola jefe– Hades se giro, sus llamas pasaron del rojo intenso a un verde azulado, al mirar al suelo vio como Pena se acercaba sigilosamente con la cola cogida entre sus deditos largos.

Mmm… veo que después de todo las miserables cucarachas siguen aquí…

Je, je… Sí jefe… siempre a su servicio – Dijo Pánico estrujándose la cola nerviosamente.

Hades cogió Pena y Pánico por el cuello estallando en llamas.

Como os atrevéis insensatos, creías que no podría salir del rio Estigia.

GRRR no jefe nosotros…

Idiotas si hubierais matado antes a ese miserable esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Pero jefeggg… grrr Hércules ahora puede grrr derrotarlo… no tiene su poder… su fuergggsa. – Dijo Pena ahogándose.

Hades dejo de estrujar a los diablillos y los lanzo al suelo.

mmm… Es verdad. Ahora Hércules ha perdido toda su fuerza je, je… Ahora está débil como una mosca en una tela de araña JAJAJA. Gracias a su fuerza semi-humana pude regresar y por fin podre terminar lo que hace años no pude… esta vez no fallare.

Pero… jefe los… los titanes fueron destruidos… ¿Cómo piensa derrotar el monte olimpo?– Pregunto Pánico.

¿Quien dijo Titanes? – Respondió Hades con una media sonrisa. – Tengo algo más grande que eso. Más fuerte un ejército que esparciré como si fuera un plaga. De las bestias que nunca podrías imaginar, y con Hércules fuera de combate, Zeus será derrotado. Me hare con el mundo y el Olimpo… Seré señor de todo el universo… UN NUEVO DIOS SE ALZARA.

Los diablillos echaron hacia atrás al ver que Hades estallaba de emoción provocando una oleada de fuego.

Pero… y Meg señor...¿Sigue en sus planes?

Meg, mi queridísima Meg, por supuesto que sigue en mis planes pedazo de inútiles…– Dijo Hades furioso.

Pero ahora esta en Tracia con ese príncipe– Dijo Pena

Ese estúpido mortal ya no me sirve, será fácil de exterminarlo jajaja.

Es realmente bueno Jefe – Dijeron los diablillos con una sonrisa

¿Y qué piensa hacer con Meg después de hacer desaparecer al principito, Jefe? – Dijeron los duendecillos.

Todo a su tiempo chico… todo a su tiempo….


	15. Chapter 15 El Espía

**Capitulo 15 El Espía**

En las afueras de Atenas se encontraba "_Los seis escudos_", una taberna que reunía a gente de peor calaña de los mas bajos fondos de la sociedad.

Un individuo encapuchado, montado a caballo, se acerco lentamente a la entrada de la taberna. Desmontó y ató su animal en un poste cercano. Observó alrededor desde debajo de su capucha: en la puerta había un hombre alto y robusto, probablemente era el guarda que controlaba el acceso.

Al acercarse, el hombre le puso una mano en el pecho – ¿Contraseña? –

Errante– Dijo el individuo

El de seguridad lo dejo entrar y se internó en el local donde pudo observar el ambiente agitado. Estaba lleno de personas de todo tipo, la mayoría soldados de paso que pasaban la noche emborrachándose y en busca de compañía femenina divirtiéndose con las mozas del lugar.

Paso cerca de unos que jugaban a dardos, pero pudo observar que en vez de dardos usaban flechas. Buscó donde sentarse y se instaló disimuladamente en un rincón, no muy lejos de dos tipos que estaban hablando en susurros.

Una de las muchachas, con una túnica bastante pronunciada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se le acercó sonriente

¿Quieres algo monada? – Dijo la mujer inclinándose sobre él mostrando generosamente su escote.

Sí, échame hidromiel– Dijo el individuo.

Seguro que no quieres nada mas… – La mujer se le acerco más, mordiéndose el labio.

Sí, ten 5 monedas de plata y búscate algo mejor que hacer.

La mujer se irguió de mal humor, mientras unos hombres reían a carcajadas, le sirvió la bebida y se fue sin decir nada.

En ese momento el hombre pudo oír a la pareja hablando en susurros "…secuestro…". Paro la oreja atentamente para escuchar la conversación de los dos individuos:

He escuchado que a nuestro héroe lo han secuestrado y se lo llevaron lejos de estas tierras.

¿Y donde se lo llevaron?– Pregunto el segundo

Donde se pone el sol en el fin del mundo.– Respondió

Pero… ¿no es ahí donde se encuentra Atlas?

Sí – Dijo su compañero – Por lo que me dijeron ahí es donde se encuentra encerrado, donde la luz nunca toca, en la montaña sagrada...– El hombre dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Pero, nadie ha podido sobrevivir y contarlo. No creo que lo tenga fácil para poder salir, ¿No?

¿Fácil? Tu eres idiota, ¿O has bebido demasiado? Pues claro que no es fácil. Un mortal no puede sobrevivir a la montaña sagrada.

Pero él es un semi-dios ¿no? – dijo el segundo hombre pensativo.

Semi o no semi… sigue siendo mortal. Ese tipo esta acabado como todos los héroes: Aquiles, Jasón, Teseo todos igual.

¿Y como sabes que lo secuestraron? La gente puede decir muchas cosas… – Dijo el segundo hombre.

Porque… escuche de unas personas que decían que en Ítaca el héroe no se presento para salvarlos de un temible monstruo.

A lo mejor no podía tenia algún asunto fami…

El hombre le dio una torta en la cabeza.

De verdad cada vez eras mas lerdo. Escuche que falto en mas sitios… ¡en todos! Hace tiempo que no aparece… bastante raro ¿no crees?

El encapuchado con atención cada palabra mientras apuraba su bebida, tenía que conseguir mas información. Esperaría a que ese tipo saliera del bar para poderlo coger desprevenido e interrogarle.

Al cabo de un rato los individuos se levantaron dejando en la mesa unas monedas. Acto seguido el encapuchado los siguió en la distancia y les vió despedirse. ¡Era ahora el momento! Adelantó el paso y se metió por el callejón por donde había entrado el hombre. Al alcanzarlo lo acorralo empujándole contra la pared.

¡Eh! ¡Pero que haces! Suéltame majadero…

Muy bien… Pero antes hablaremos. – Dijo con una voz grabe y autoritaria - ¿De donde sacaste esa información?

¿Que.. que información?, ¿de que..?

El hombre lo empujo otra vez contra la pared.

Te lo preguntare solo una vez más. ¿De donde sacaste la información sobre el héroe?

Por… por favor no me mates tengo cuatro hijos y una mujer…. No me mates o me echarían de menos.

¿Un hombre de familia, a altas horas de la noche, en una taberna con prostitutas? Los tipejos como tú me dais asco. Así que te lo repito…– El encapuchado saco una navaja y la presiono en el estomago del hombre.

Eh…Vale… vale.. por favor no me mate. Era mentira lo de mi mujer… Solo soy un pobre desgraciado… no me mates… te diré todo lo que puedo saber… – Dijo el hombre lloriqueando.

Dímelo y te dejare libre.

Va…vale, Un …. un conocido me explico que lo escucho a unos criados que trabajan en el palacio en Tracia… que se lo escucharon decir al príncipe Adonis a una mujer. Solo se eso de verdad no me haga daño, dije la verdad.

El hombre encapuchado lo miro un instante y lo soltó con brusquedad.

Si vuelvo a encontrarte en estos lugares me encargare de ti, personalmente. Y mas vale que no cuentes a esto a nadie más, ¿entendiste?

Si… si señor– El hombre, pálido como el mármol, echo a correr perdiéndose en unas de las esquinas.

En la comisaria Chipacles estaba reunido con Phil y Casandra. Comprobaban las pesquisas y analizaban los puntos que faltaban por registrar para buscar a Hercules. En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta.

Señor, lo siento por interrumpirle, pero el Agente Athan ha regresado. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que deciros.

Hazle pasar – Dijo Chipacles.

Athan entro, se quito la capucha y la capa mostrando un rostro pronunciado. Era alto y robusto, con una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha que lo hacia especialmente atractivo, unos ojos negros como la noche y el cabello rizado corto del mismo color que sus ojos. Casandra se quedo anonadada.

Señor le traigo noticias de seis escudos.

¿Seis escudos? – Pregunto Casandra

Es una taberna donde se encuentra la peor chusma de la cuidad– Dijo Chipacles.

Athan prosiguió.

Cuando estaba allí escuche a unos tipos que decían que habían oído que a Hercules lo habían secuestrado llevado hasta donde se pone el sol, el fin del mundo… Parece que lo tienen atrapado en una montaña donde no baña la luz del sol.

¿Las montañas sagradas? – Dijo Chipacles.

Sí señor – Dijo Athan.

¿Alguna cosa más?

No señor, interrogue al individuo, pero solo lo sabía de segunda mano. Me dijo que lo supo por unos criados que escucharon decírselo al príncipe de Tracia, Adonis a una mujer.

¿Adonis? – Dijo Phil anonadado.

A Casandra le vinieron imágenes de lo que le conto Meg. De sus temores y sus presentimientos de que Hades estuviera de regreso. Ella lo dudo en aquellos momentos… Pero ahora todo parecía encajar… los sucesos y porque Adonis secuestro a Hercules todo…

Creo... que tenéis que escucharme. Se porque Adonis hizo todo esto. Hay algo que no os eh contado, por que… porque esperaba que Meg lo hiciera y…

¿Que pasa? – Dijo Phil

Todos estos sucesos los hizo Adonis a las ordenes de alguien- Hizo una pausa.- Hades es el responsable. Ha regresado. Lo tenia todo planeado para su regreso, y por eso Hercules estaba tan débil a causa de su herida. Todo es una artimaña para hacer que Hercules no se entrometiera en sus planes otra vez.

Phil se quedo de piedra sin poder creérselo.

¿Me estas contando que esto es obra de Hades?

Imposible… – Dijo Chipacles.

Oh yo creo que sí. Hades odia a Hercules hasta el punto de matarlo. Siempre ha querido hacerse con el Olimpo y el mundo… y quien mejor como instrumento que Adonis. Adonis hacia la vida imposible en el colegio a Hercules. Y se quiere vengar quitándole a Meg.

¿Como? – Phil miro a Casandra.

Es una historia muy larga Phil, te contare mas tarde. por eso ahora me encaja todo. No preste atención a lo que me decían las señales, la herida, Meg…

¿Herida? – Repito Phil.

Hercules sufrió una herida envenenada al luchar contra el titan, por eso estaba tan débil y cada día iba a peor…

¿Por que el muchacho no me comento nada? ¡Soy su entrenador! Debería explicármelo todo. – Phil estaba molesto.

Tendría sus motivos Phil – Dijo Chipacles.

Casandra se sentó tapándose las manos en su rostro.

Que ciega he estado… Si me hubiera dado cuanta él ahora estaría aquí… Cuanto más débil… Hades más fuerte será…

Phil le puso su mano en el hombro, animándola – Encontraremos a Hercules, siempre a sido un chico con una fuerza de voluntad increíble.

Tenemos que encontrarlo Agente Chipacles. Si a Hercules le pasara algo… tenemos que ir hacia donde dijeron esos hombres, al fin del mundo, donde se encuentran las montañas sagradas.

Niña, en esas montañas hay peligros que ni tu ni ningún mortal ha visto jamás, no puedo asegurarte de que podamos….

Tenemos que hacerlo– insistió Casandra poniéndose de pie de golpe – Hercules jamás hubiera renunciado, hasta le hubiera salvado a usted, el nunca abandonaría.

Chipacles se la quedo mirando y luego a Phil, respiro profundamente.

Athan llama a los mejores hombres que podamos necesitar. Tenemos un largo camino.

Casandra y Phil se pusieron contentos.

Partiremos al alba, descansad. Nos espera un viaje largo.

Diciendo esto cada uno se fue hacia sus dormitorios.

**En Tracia…**

Meg estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación, la fiesta había terminado y ahora se iban los últimos invitados de la noche.

Meg le daba vueltas la cabeza a las palabras que dijo Adonis. Una sensación desagradable le recorrió por el cuerpo. Se cogió el vientre como si quisiera protegerlo de algo o de alguien otra vez ese presentimiento.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana para cerrarla, era una noche fresca, se coloco bien el chal. Miro por la ventana, solo vio la negrura y la luz de las lámparas encendidas que iluminaban el camino del jardín. Pero esa sensación seguía estando ahí…

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios :P me alegra que os este gustando ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 El Viaje

**Capitulo 16: El viaje **

Antes de que saliera el sol por el horizonte, Casandra, Phil, el agente Chipacles y un nutrido grupo de guardias tomaron rumbo hacia las montañas sagradas en busca de Hercules.

Caminaban en silencio, solo se oían los pájaros cantar y las alas de Pegasus que revoloteaba por alrededor.

Casandra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando viejos manuscritos que había leído donde personas hablaban sobre las montañas sagradas:

"_Cuenta la leyenda que era donde Ourea tenía su templo, que estaba custodiado por un dragón. Ourea permitió construir a los hombres sus casas con la condición que el lugar era sagrado y lo tenían que proteger con toda su valentía si no el mal caería sobre ellos. Los aldeanos le daban ofrendas a la diosa mientras ellos Vivian con sus familias._

_Una noche, un consejero del rey le dijo que el oráculo le había predicho que la guerra se acercaba. El rey no quiso escuchar a su consejero, pero lo que dijo el oráculo se cumplió: Un ejército invadió la zona, destruyendo todo a su paso, y llevando la desgracia a todo el valle. Ourea, al enterarse, envió a su poderoso dragón Skgrim. Después de la gran batalla ya no quedaba casi nadie con vida, solo el rey, que miraba desolado ese lugar que ya paso a la historia._

_Ourea le maldijo, exiliándolo de esas tierras con su pueblo para no volver jamás. De ahí las montañas sagradas, ni Dios ni mortal puede osarse a cercarse pues el lugar esta maldito, la muerte espera a aquellos que se atrevan a desafiar a la propia Ourea". _

–¿ En que piensas Casandra? – Pregunto Phil

–En unos manuscritos que leí sobre las montañas sagradas. Dicen que un dragón las protege de los invasores.

–¿Dragones? Pamplinas – dijo Phil

–Yo de ti, sátiro, vigilaría esa lengua – Dijo Athan – Si vuestro amigo esta en ese lugar puede darse por muerto.

–Veo que no conoces a Hercules, el puede hasta con un dragón.

–Lo que tu digas sátiro – Dijo Athan mirándose las uñas.

–Philoctetes para tu información.

–Philoctetes jajajaja – Athan empezó a reírse

Phil empezó aponerse mas rojo que un tomate de la rabia contenida. Casandra, al verlo, lo cogió de los hombros.

–Phil oye, creo que Pegasus necesita comer algo porque no vas con él, eh?

–Pegasus es un caballo alado el puede…

–Phil! – Dijo Casandra de mal humor

Phil, sin decir una palabra más, fue de de mala gana con Pegasus dándole una última mirada a Athan, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Cuando Phil se hubo ido Casandra se acerco seria a Athan.

–Puedo ver que no eres muy creyente con los héroes ¿no?

Athan le miro de arriba a bajo con su mirada penetrante, Casandra sintió en ese momento un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

–No creo en héroes si es lo que me preguntas. Creo en personas con valor.

Diciendo esto Athan se adelantó y prosiguió el camino con los demás guardias.

Después de un día de no parar de caminar por valles y bosques llegaron cerca de un río, donde pararon a descansar para poder pasar la noche antes de salir temprano otra vez.

Casandra estaba sentada, con las piernas recogidas, tapada con una manta mirando las llamas de la hoguera. Seguía pensando en esos manuscritos y las montañas.

–¿Estas muy inmersa en tus pensamientos? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Casandra se giro y pudo ver que era Athan.

–Eh… sí. Es sobre lo que estuve leyendo de las montañas sagradas… las historias que cuentan…

Atan se sentó a su lado

–Ya veo…

–Sí, ¿El qué? – Preguntó Casandra mirándolo.

–Dragones… maldiciones… todo son historias, mitos. Cuentos para explicarle a los niños.

–Y tu como lo puedes saber Athan, ¿Has estado alguna vez en ese lugar?

Athan no contesto inmediatamente, miraba el fugo como si se debatiera con algo. Al cabo de unos segundos…

– No, son cuentos para niños.

– No creo que lo sean, los relatos están escritos por gente que…

Athan la miro severamente.

–Cuanto más lejos de esos manuscritos mejor Casandra, esas historias solo hacen que distorsionar la realidad.

–¿Pero si fueran verdad? – Dijo Casandra

–Entonces despídete de tu amigo.

–Athan, no conoces a Hércules, es un auténtico héroe acostumbrado a enfrentarse al peligro... – Casandra se cruzo de brazos

–Los héroes no son aquellos que salvan damiselas y luego se van pavoneándose. Para mi una persona es heroica cuando hace grandes logros: Leónidas, Milcíades, Alejandro Magno, Aristides…

–Pero no conoces a Hércules, si lo conocieras lo entenderías.

Athan la miro después volvió a mirar al frente.

–Se hace tarde y hay que descansar. Mañana será un día duro.

Diciendo esto se levanto y se fue dejando a una Casandra pensativa. En todo lo que había dicho ese hombre había algo raro, le mostraría que se equivocaba.

**En tracia…**

En la sala del trono se encontraban dos personas a solas. Adonis iba de un lado para otro, nervioso, mientras una mujer lo acompañaba.

–Adonis, estas muy tenso, tranquilízate. – Dijo la mujer sentada en una de las sillas

–No puedo Medea ¿Y si el plan no funciona…? Tiene que haber una manera de…

La mujer se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al príncipe tapándole la boca con uno de sus dedos.

–¡Relájate querido! No es bueno para un príncipe estar así, todo ira bien. – dijo cogiéndole del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia una silla, lo hizo sentarse y le masajeo los hombros.

–Es que no entiendo por que el señor de los muertos no me termina de explicar el plan… y si Hercules vuelve… no se por que quiere conservar ese crio.

–Todo llegara, hay que esperar – Dijo Medea todavía masajeándole los hombros y el cuello, provocando excitación en Adonis.

–Medea querida, ahora no, ya sabes porque… he de cumplir como buen marido que seré. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Me gustaría ver cómo llega a la noche de bodas – Medea soltó una carcajada.

–Siempre existen otros métodos. Además quien dijo que hay que esperar la noche de bodas mmm, siempre puedo probar antes el postre ¿no crees? – Adonis y Medea se reían. – Ahora que pienso, me apetece hacerle una pequeña visita.

Medea le dio una sonrisa de maldad esto seria divertido. Adonis se levanto de su asiento y se dirijo hacia las escaleras hacia el piso superior donde se encontraba Meg.

Mientras Meg estaba tumbada en la cama, ignorante de lo que Adonis quería hacer con ella, no podía dormir se sentía inquieta.

La puerta se abrió de repente, entrando una silueta cerrándola tras de si. Meg se incorporo.

–Adonis pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nena, no podía esperar a verte, esta noche estabas realmente exultante…

Meg se fue levantando poco a poco sin fiarse mucho de Adonis.

–¿Se puede saber que quieres Adonis?

-A ti…

En ese momento Adonis la cogió de los hombros, empujándola sobre la cama. Meg intento levantarse pero Adonis la cogió de las muñecas. Meg pudo liberar una de sus manos y le dio una bofetada, cosa que provoco más a Adonis, que la sujeto con más fuerza.

–Suéltame.

Pero Adonis respondió con una sonrisa, se coloco encima aplastándola. Sentía la presión en su vientre. Meg pudo sentir como las manos de él se deslizaban hacia abajo, levantándole la falda de la túnica. Intento moverse pero era peor. Todo fue muy rápido, sintió un fuerte pinchazo. Las lágrimas le caían de su rostro mientras notaba el aliento de Adonis en su rostro cada vez mas entrecortado.

Al cabo de un rato, Adonis se incorporo, se coloco bien la túnica y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a una Meg semi desnuda.

Meg se levanto y se puso la túnica como pudo. Le dolía el vientre. Se dirigió al baño e intento limpiarse para quitarse esa sensación de angustia y asco que sentía. Ligeras lágrimas le caían de las mejillas cada vez más fuertes y un sollozo se le escapo…

Se sentó en un rincón, cogiéndose las piernas, en la penumbra de la habitación mientras se escuchaban los sollozos de desesperación.

**Otro capitulo mas :P a ver que tal jejeje ;P**


	17. Chapter 17 Las Montañas Sagradas

**Capitulo: 17 Las Montañas Sagradas**

Después de duras jornadas de viaje sin descanso, los caminantes pasaron por un bosque frondoso donde apenas se filtraba la luz del sol.

Llegaron por un estrecho camino hasta un lugar donde encontraron dos imponentes rocas, una en cada lado, como un las piedras estaban grabados rostros de personas con cara de sufrimiento, como gritando en eterna agonía, un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes.

– Estas rocas fueron colocadas para dar temor a los viajeros desorientados o a los ladrones que intentaran entrar – Dijo Chipacles mirando los monumentos.

Siguieron andando por el sendero dejando atrás las dos rocas con rostros humanos. Mientras caminaban por el camino podían ver como las sombras de los arboles, largas y finas, iban haciendo figuras en el suelo empedrado. El bosque era árido, se veía poca vegetación aparte de los gigantescos árboles. Parecía que la mayoría del pasto eran solo cenizas.

Tras varias horas vieron como el sol enrojecido se estaba poniendo detrás de la loma a sus espaldas, la noche estaba cayendo, por lo que decidieron que era mejor buscar un lugar para guarecerse. Encontraron una pequeña cueva cuando las estrellas ya estaban asomando por el firmamento.

Esa noche nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el viento del oeste suspirar en las ramas y los murmullos entre las hojas.

En el centro de la cueva hicieron una gran hoguera. Casandra miraba embelesada las llamas como si fueran figuras bailando en la noche.

– Mañana al alba partiremos. Si seguimos por este sendero llegaremos a las montañas sagradas mucho antes de que anochezca. Hay que prepararse, estos caminos son peligrosos… y no lo digo por los bandidos, eso es lo que menos me preocupa. – Dijo Athan

– Pensé que sería mejor de noche por si el dragón…

– No tienes ni idea de dragones, ¿eh? Los dragones son invencibles. Tienen una vista muy desarrollada y el olfato es increíblemente sensible, seriamos un blanco perfecto para él.

Casandra lo miro atenta – Veo que conoces estos lugares y que sabes de dragones...

Athan no respondió inmediatamente.

– Sí… lo conozco perfectamente. Y para una chica como tú estos lugares son muy peligrosos.

– ¿Crees que no puedo valerme por mi misma? – Casandra lo miro con enfado.

– Pienso que tienes valor y mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que estás haciendo por un amigo. – Diciendo esto Athan se fue a descansar.

Casandra se quedo mirando el fuego. Un pequeño rubor le salió por las mejillas, inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y se tumbo, tapándose con una de las pieles.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, Casandra vio a Phil preparando a Pegasus y colocándole unas bolsas con provisiones. Luego, al girarse vio, a Chipacles dando instrucciones a sus guardias, pero no vio a Athan por ningún lado.

La jornada trascurrió placida, no hubo ningún percance mientras caminaban por senderos estrechos montaña arriba.

– Esto está demasiado tranquilo – Dijo Phil medio jadeando por la subida.

– Que pasa Phil ¿Te dan miedo las alturas? – Dijo Casandra con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la cima de la gran montaña vieron un valle que se adentraba en la montaña, el cráter contenía un gran bosque y, al fondo, se divisaba una torre de un color negruzco.

Ascendieron hasta llegar al gran valle por caminos rocosos y muy estrechos. En su camino pasaron por lo que antes era una aldea llena de vida y belleza, pero que ahora solo era un testamento de aquellos años: todo estaba destruido y desolado.

Al final del camino, detrás de esa maleza y desolación, se toparon con un gran palacio medio destruido. Al acercarse más vieron una gran puerta de hierro, con palabras en un idioma que no sabían entender. De repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par haciendo un chirrido infernal.

Todos se tensaron, quietos, observando con las armas preparadas por si se avecinaba una emboscada.

– Creo que hay alguien que nos estaba esperando, ¿no? – Dijo Chipacles con la espada en la mano.

Entraron con mucho cuidado, mirando a todas direcciones, todo estaba destruido… solo algunas estatuas se mantenían de pie.

Conforme se adentraban en la fortaleza la oscuridad les rodeaba, solo una pequeña luz que se filtraba desde el techo enfocando al medio de una plataforma. Vieron unas grandes cadenas que salían del techo sujetando por las muñecas a un hombre, que estaba de rodillas.

Casandra se acercó en la figura y se quedo sin aire al ver quien era…

– Por los dioses… ¡es Hércules!– Casandra intento ir hacia su amigo pero una mano la detuvo. – ¿Pero qué?

– Esto no me gusta…

– ¿A qué te refieres Athan? – Pregunto Casandra con una voz susurrante.

– Es una trampa, estaban esperándonos…

Todos miraron en todas direcciones, solo se escuchaba el viento de fuera.

– Me parece, amigo, que el sol te ha trastornado… - Dijo Phil

En ese momento oyeron un ruido sobre ellos, unas rocas desprendieron del techo cayendo precipitadamente hacia ellos. Todos se apartaron de un salto, esquivando la andanada mortal.

– Eso estuvo demasiado cerca – Dijo Chipacles

De repente una sombra enorme surgió, tapando la luz que quedaba en el interior, sumiéndoles a todos en las tinieblas

– ¡AL SUELOOOO!

Una bola de fuego surgió de la nada, aterrizando en una de las paredes y destruyéndola. Se escucharon gritos de dolor, Casandra pudo ver como Chipacles organizaba a sus hombres.

– Estad atentos no os disperséis.

Casandra miro a Athan – Hay… hay algo ahí arriba en la cúpula del edificio.

En ese momento se escucho un aleteo, Athan cogió a Casandra para llevársela a un lado mas seguro de la sala.

La parte superior del edificio se abrió y por el hueco surgió un dragón. Tenía ojos amarillos con pupilas rasgadas, una piel escamosa de un color verdoso oscuro con púas y unas alas fuertes y grandes. El dragón aterrizo en medio de la sala dando golpes con su fuerte cola.

Casandra vio como el dragón atacaba mientras los guardias se enfrentaban a la criatura, pero era inútil, ni las lanzas que tiraban, ni las espadas podían atravesar las gruesas escamas del animal.

– ¡Apuntad al pecho! Recordad que es la zona más sensible, la del corazón. no en el lomo o en la cabeza. Este mismísimo hijo de Equidna… tiene la piel dura – Chillaba Chipacles a sus hombres.

Casandra se escondió detrás de un pilar, pensando como poder distraer al dragón para sacar a Hércules de sus cadenas. En ese momento vio a Pegasus volando de un lado al otro en la sala… tuvo una idea.

– ¡Athan! Hay que despistar al dragón, montare encima de Pegasus y atraeré su atención, con suerte podre llevármelo fuera del palacio tiempo suficiente para que podáis sacar a Hércules.

– No pienso dejarte sola con ese monstruo – Dijo Athan esquivando una bola de fuego que iba hacia él.

– Pero es la única manera para poder sacar a Hércules de ahí.

Athan miro a Casandra – Prefiero correr yo el riesgo.

– Pero…

– Casandra, salva tu amigo yo distraeré al dragón montando el caballo alado.

Athan se le acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, para Casandra había sido una eternidad, luego la magia desapareció y vio como Athan silbaba a Pegasus para que descendiera. Casandra estaba paralizada, no sabía que decirle.

- Ahora Casandra…. ¡Corre!

Casandra sacudió la cabeza, Pegaso estaba revoloteando alrededor del dragón mientras Athan golpeaba con su escudo con la espada. ¡Parecía estar funcionando! El dragón se estaba concentrando en él.

Casandra se acerco rápidamente al centro de la sala, esquivando el fuego y las piedras que aún caían, hasta llegar a la tarima donde se encontraba Hércules.

– Hércules… Hércules abre los ojos. – Pero Hércules no respondió. Le puso los dedos para verle el pulso, lo tenía muy débil.

Casandra intento despertarlo, pero era inútil. Fue a tirar de las cadenas. Pero al tocarlas una luz cegadora surgió en toda la sala. De repente se hizo el silencio y la oscuridad…

**En Tracia…**

Adonis estaba en el gran salón, sentado en su gran trono tomando una copa de vino. Pensaba en como de bien estaban yendo las cosa… un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

La gran puerta de la sala del trono se había abierto de par en par con un gran golpe. Los dos guardias que la vigilaban salieron volando y aterrizaron enfrente de Adonis, inconscientes.

– ¿Pero qué?

Un figura apareció entre el humo.

– Vaya, vaya veo que no te va nada mal… ¿Verdad Adonis?

– ¿Quien… quien eres?

– ¿No me reconoces Adonis?– En ese momento la silueta se teletransporto y apareció en frente de Adonis.

– ¿Ha… Hades?

– El mismo.

– Que sorpresa– Dijo Adonis con una sonrisa forzada

– Si ¿verdad? He pensado de pasarme por aquí y ver cómo iban las cosas con… Meg.

– ¿Meg? Oh está bien… ella ahora está arriba… no quiere bajar esta… un poco molesta... Pero ya se le pasara jeje. – Dijo Adonis quitándole importancia.

– Ya veo…– Dijo Hades mirando la sala inspiro profundamente– Que bueno es estar otra vez vivo…. Bueno, una forma de hablar claro, soy un dios… Tu ya me entiendes – Hades empezó a reírse de su propio chiste.

– Si… claro. Todo está como lo ordenó señor.

– Si… salvo una pequeña cosita de nada, algo muy significante – Dijo Hades poniendo un dedo en el mentón.

– ¿Hay algún problema señor?

– Si… Tú.

– Pe…pero señor… Hice todo lo que usted me dijo y además el contrato…

– Adonis, Adonis… ¡ese contrato no vale ni el papel en el que fue redactado!

– Pero… el padre de Meg?

– Si, si… pero el contrató solo seria valido si el padre estuviera vivo. Como está muerto ya no se cumplen las clausulas, ergo, no es válido. – Dijo Hades cogiendo un racimo de uva.

– Pero… yo creía que era irrompible yo…

– Adonis… has sido un fiel lacayo, pero…

– Se… señor se lo ruego. ¡No puede hacerme eso! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Hare lo que sea por favor! – Dijo Adonis arrodillándose en el suelo suplicándole.

– Solo quiero a una persona… Meg.

– ¿Meg? – Dijo Adonis extrañado

– Sabes Adonis... Si no fueras tan necio servirías de algo más, pero no es así. ¡Quiero terminar lo que una vez empezó, pero esta vez seré menos piadoso y podre llevar a cabo mi venganza! Ahora... ¿Donde está Meg?

– Meg no te servirá de nada, ella…

Hades lo agarro del cuello – Dime… donde... esta...

– En… el piso superior la primera puerta a la derecha.

Hades y Adonis desaparecieron.

Meg estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana... pensando que ojalá hubiera algún milagro y pudiera salir de este infierno.

– Vaya… nena estas bellísima

Meg dio la vuelta y vio al ser que menos quería ver en este mundo.

– TÚ… ¿COMO HAS…? – Meg se aparto de la ventana

– Si, nena... Soy un dios nuevo gracias al fortachón.

– Eres un ser despreciable, lárgate de aquí Hades – Dijo Meg con furia.

– Menudo recibimiento ¿no creéis?

En ese momento aparecieron Pena y Pánico detrás de Meg y le sujetaron las muñecas con unas cuerdas. Meg intentó zafarse pero Hades la detuvo cogiéndola de la cintura con una mano de humo.

– ¡Suéltame! ¿Que quieres de mi…?

– Oh… solo una cosita que está en tu interior.

Diciendo esto desapareció con Meg y Adonis dejando tras de si una estela de humo.

**UAAA bueno decimoséptimo capítulo terminado, espero que lo disfrutéis. Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo bye :P **


	18. Chapter 18 Ourea

**Capitulo: 18 Ourea**

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, pero tenía la visión borrosa y no podía ver bien. Intento incorporarse, todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado, restos de paredes, las columnas caídas… solo se veía polvo alrededor y se escuchaba el sonido de algunos lamentos….

Al disiparse el polvo pudo ver con horror como muchos yacían en el suelo inertes. Una autentica pesadilla. Casandra, aterrorizada por lo que estaba frente suyo, recordó lo sucedido con Hércules: Al tocar esas cadenas se produjo una explosión o algo parecido, no podía recordar bien…

De repente una gran roca empezó a moverse. Casandra, temiendo que el dragón a un estuviese allí, intento moverse. Pero de debajo de la gran roca se irguió Hércules con la túnica rasgada, un fuerte moratón en un ojo, rasguños en los brazos y piernas… y la herida del hombro mas negra que nunca.

– ¡Hércules, dioses! ¿Estás bien? …

– Si, tranquila, he pasado cosas peores– Dijo con una media sonrisa.

– Hércules que ha pasado, de repente hubo una explosión y…

– No lo sé. Lo que si se es que tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

– Tengo que encontrar a Athan, Pegasus y Phil antes de salir de aquí.

– Casandra, escúchame, tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente. ¡Corremos un grave peligro todos! Yo… me quedan muy pocas fuerzas Casandra, y no quiero morir sin saber que Meg esta a salvo. – Dijo Hercules con voz cansada

– Pero… que dices Hércules… Meg está con tus padres ¿no?

Casandra vio como Hercules palidecía, como si hubiera envejecido.

– Hércules, Hades tiene a…

– Casandra, tengo que salvarla ¡Pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

– Hades es muy fuerte Hércules, tiene que haber alguna forma para que puedas…

- CASANDRA TENGO QUE HACERLO. LA VIDA DE MI HIJO ESTA EN JUEGO TAMBIEN.

Casandra callo de golpe, nunca había visto a Hércules de esta manera

– En... entonces… ¿Te lo dijo?

– No, no me dijo nada. Más bien lo supe por una tercera persona que no de mi mujer… – Casandra pudo percibir como a su amigo se le humedecían los ojos, fue un segundo porque luego en su rostro tenía una mirada fría.

– Hercules quiero que sepas que Meg te lo quería contar…

– Entonces… ¿Tú lo sabías? – Hercules miro a Casandra seriamente.

– Eh, si… ella me lo conto, y quería contártelo, pero tenia miedo de que te interpusieras y la cosa acabara mal con su ex…

– Ya veo… ¿y tú la dejaste hacer?

– Hercules de verdad que yo le dije que te explicara que la estaba intimidando Adonis pero jamás imagine que…

– PERO… TE DAS CUENTA CASANDRA QUE AHORA MEG ESTA EN LAS GARRAS DE HADES. – Dijo Hercules perdiendo los nervios.

– Hércules yo no pretendía… joder... ¡Te hemos salvado la vida! Un dragón nos ha atacado. Ha habido muertos. Hércules por lo menos podrías ser mas agradecido….

– AGRADECIDO… tienes razón Casandra no es manera de hablarte. Tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto. Fui un necio, no vi mas allá de mis narices, no pude ver las señales y me separe de ella para ir a enfrentarme a ese titán que resulto ser una trampa… y ahora Meg y mi hijo dependen de un hilo.

Casandra se acerco

– Hércules yo no creo eso. Tú eres valiente, de buen corazón, ayudas a la gente cuanto mas lo necesita. Hades no entiende de amor, de cariño… Esto es lo que a ti te hace vivir Hércules, es tu fuerza. El amor a esa persona es lo que te hace seguir adelante. Eso Hades no lo entenderá nunca porque todo lo que le rodea es rabia, odio, oscuridad…

– Casandra me quitaron la fuerza, Hades es mas fuerte que yo ahora…

– Nunca digas eso, tú pudiste vencer a Hades sin tener fuerza. ¡Mataste un titán! No es solo la fuerza. O te has olvidado ya de lo que te dijo tu padre.

– No lo he olvidado… – Hércules miro al horizonte.

Casandra sonrío, mientras cogía el brazo de Hercules para seguir caminado.

En ese momento la sala comenzó a temblar con brusquedad. La tierra empezó abrirse de par en par y de las profundidades surgió una criatura con los ojos grandes y rojos como sangre y unos dientes afilados. Hercules puso a Casandra detrás para protegerla de esa criatura.

– Veo que pudiste escapar. – Hercules y Casandra se miraron sin saber donde surgía esa voz, Casandra al darse la vuelta vio una mujer con alas de dragón, con una melena negra como la noche y unos ojos rasgados.

– ¿Ourea?

A la mujer se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios finos y se acerco al animal acariciándole la cabeza.

– Veo que mi pequeñín os ha encontrado…

– Ourea, déjanos marchar.– Dijo Hercules

– ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para darme órdenes mortal?

– Es el hijo de Zeus. – Dijo Casandra detrás de Hercules.

Ourea se quedo mirando a Casandra.

– ¿Crees que me importa? – Ourea toco la cabeza de la bestia para hacerle una señal para atacar pero en ese momento una voz la detuvo.

– Ourea si les haces daño tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

– ¡Athan!– Grito Casandra con alegría

– ¡Tu!– Ourea se quedo de piedra. – Como has… ¡Estas muerto! ¡Yo lo vi!

Casandra entorno las cejas. – ¿Conoces a Athan?

Ourea miro a Casandra – ¡¿Que si lo conozco?! Fue su padre quien me traiciono. Me desobedeció. Prometió que la montaña estaría protegida contra cualquier atacante, y el muy cretino engaño a una de mis hijas, seduciéndola… y ya ves el resultado…

Casandra se quedo pálida– ¿Hijas? Espera un momento, entonces Athan es…

- Un semidiós – Termino Hercules.

– No exactamente…

– ¿Como?- Dijeron los dos ala vez

– Ourea prosiguió

– Su madre era medio-mortal. Tiene más de hombre que de dios.

Casandra miro a Athan, que estaba con el rostro serio.

– ¿Tú… tú lo sabías? Dijo Casandra con la boca seca. – Porque no me dijiste nada. Sabias que teníamos que venir aquí. Porque no informaste de nada sobre esto.

– ¿Crees que puedo ir diciendo que soy el nieto de la mismísima Ourea? ¿Que mi madre fue seducida por un canalla y llevo al exilio a toda una aldea? ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? No estoy nada orgulloso de lo que hizo mi padre. Pero tampoco de los crímenes que cometiste Ourea.

– No tolerare que me hables así asqueroso mortal. Había advertido a tu madre antes de que pasara todo eso. Pero ella quería conocer a los mortales y ser amable con ellos... ya ves. Eso fue su perdición, fue utilizada por uno de ellos y la noche que te concibieron fue su perdición. Desde ese momento jamás podría regresar como hija mía.

– Pero él no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido… – Defendió Casandra

– Cállate no hables sin comprender.

– Comprendo demasiado – Siguió Casandra– Comprendo que si no hacemos algo Hades nos matara a todos. Se adueñara de todo hasta de tus bestias y territorios.

– ¿Hades?

– Si, el mandó a Hércules en este lugar.

– ¿Hades? No no, fue enviado aquí por el mismísimo Zeus. Me lo dijeron unas bestias aladas parlanchinas… que por cierto, no había visto nunca…

– ¿Zeus? – Dijo Hercules – mi padre no haría tal cosa. Soy su hijo… quien podría haberla engañado…

– ¡Dioses! ¡Pena y Pánico! – Dijeron al unísono

– ¿Quiénes?– Dijeron Ourea y Athan dejando las rivalidades por un momento.

– Dos diablillos al las ordenes de Hades. Seguro que fueron ellos los que te engañaron sabiendo si los reconocías no les dejarías entrar. – Explico Hercules

– ¿Quieres decir que los secuaces de Hades se pasaron por el dios del universo? – Ourea estaba consternada – ¡Malditos canallas! Ahora se porque me faltan huevos de dragón.

– ¿Huevos de dragón? – Dijo Casandra atónita

Todos se quedaron callados. Ouera volvió a coger la compostura.

– Te propongo un trato – dijo Hercules con cautela.

– Ourea lo miro con atención.

– Si me proporcionas un ejército de tus criaturas para que me ayuden a salvar a mi mujer y derrotar a Hades… Buscaré y te devolveré los huevos de dragón.

– Hércules… ¿pero que estás diciendo? – Dijo Casandra en voz baja con terror.

– ¿Mis dragones? ¿Y que tengo yo a cambio si pierdes?

Hercules no dijo nada hizo un suspiro y contesto – A mí.

– ¿Pero Hércules que dices? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Y Meg? – Casandra estaba en shock

– Muy bien... trato hecho. – se cogieron de las manos y una luz surgió entre ella.– Estas sellando el pacto tratado, recuerda que si rompes la promesa a un dios puede ser la muerte…

Diciendo esto desapareció.

– Pero Hércules ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo pudiste dar tu vida a esa…? Piensa en Meg en tu Hijo… – Casandra no salía de su asombro.

– Casandra tranquila, vale. No había otra solución. Piensa. Hades es más fuerte que nunca. Y está organizando un ejército cada vez mayor. Tenemos que buscar medios para poder luchar. Tenemos que reclutar a todo aquel capaz de enfrentarse a las hordas de Hades y formar un ejército. La ayuda de Ourea y sus dragones nos da por lo menos una ventaja.

– Y Meg, Hércules… ¿pensaste en ella?

– Cada día que pasa no dejo de pensar en ella Casandra. Por eso te voy a pedir lo más doloroso que he hecho nunca. – Hercules se sentó en una roca para descansar, Athan se acerco a ellos. – Casandra, cuando llegue el momento y Meg sea rescatada… ¡Llévatela lejos de aquí! No dejes que me busque. Tu solo llévatela lejos con Pegasus. ¿Me has escuchado Casandra?

– Pe… pero Hercules, Meg no querrá alegarse de ti. Ya la conoces… hará cualquier cosa para poder estar a tu lado. – Dijo Casandra.

– Esto no es una petición Casandra. Es una orden, llévatela, iros tú y ella a otro lugar donde no corráis peligro, y… dile que la quiero mas que nada en este mundo. Que le explique a nuestro hijo como fue su padre. ¿Podrás hacer eso por mi Casandra?

Casandra se quedo pálida. Tenía los ojos entumecidos y un gran dolor en el estomago. Su amigo de toda la vida le estaba pidiendo la cosa más difícil que una persona podría hacer. Sabia que Meg le echaría en cara por no haber podido ayudar a Hércules… pero también sabía que la vida de su hijo estaba en juego.

– Sí… esta bien Hercules. – En ese momento Hercules la abrazo y a Casandra se le escapo un pequeño sollozo. No pudo contener más las lágrimas.

Athan se fue acercando, Hércules al verle le dio la mano.

– Gracias por cuidar de Casandra en toda esta travesía.

Athan inclino la cabeza – Espero poder ser de ayuda para intentar reclutar los mejores guerreros que conozco.

– Claro – Dijo Hercules con una sonrisa.

– El hombre cabra y el caballo alado están con un pequeño grupo que pudo sobrevivir al ataque del dragón. Nos están esperando, salgamos de aquí antes de que Ouera cambie de opinión.

Diciendo esto comenzaron el camino, alejándose de ese lugar.

**Buen otro capítulo más :P Para llorar jejeje Me estoy poniendo muy dramática jejeje Bueno esperemos que el plan funcione y que Ourea cumpla con su palabra. **

**¿Podrá Hércules derrotar a Hades? **

**¿Llegaran a salvarse Casandra y Meg en la huida? **

**Todo y más es los próximos capítulos: P ala jajaja **

**Espero que lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo : )**


	19. Chapter 19 Víspera de la batalla

**Capitulo 19 Vísperas de la batalla **

Esa noche en el inframundo se celebraba un festín en honor de una nueva guerra. Hades se encontraba en su palco de piedra mirando a su numeroso ejército de criaturas infernales.

Meg, tras unas roñosas cortinas negras, podía observar la miríada de monstruos que había congregados en las llanuras del Inframundo.

Hades había estado ocupado durante estos últimos meses. Había persuadido, sobornado e intimidado a una enorme variedad de seres: podía ver a titanes, cíclopes, hidras, minotauros… incluso la famosa Escila, hija de Forcis y Hécate. Meg había escuchado de esa mujer, solo medio humana, con cola de pez y seis perros partiendo de su cintura con dos patas cada una.

Al apartar la vista de esa criatura sanguinaria vio que Hades también había reclutado a los monstruos marinos más peligrosos que se conocían, Caribdis y Nagas.

Todos seres horripilantes, con ganas de sangre y destrucción, todos al servicio de Hades…

–¡Bienvenidos a una nueva era! Una era donde por fin podre elevarme y destruir a aquel que nos desterró de nuestras tierras, aquel que nos desprecia y nos encierra en las penumbras. Vuestro exilio terminara pronto y podréis volver a divertiros con los mortales y destruir sin piedad.

Hubo un gran vitoreo por la llanura, todas las criaturas gritaban el nombre del dios alzando sus armas de combate.

–¡DESTRUIR A ZEUS! – Gritaron algunos

– Ahora mis fieles, seguid con el plan. – Dicho esto Hades se retiró al interior de la sala. Meg ya se había retirado y estaba dentro, observando aquel lugar tan conocido…

– Les encanta mi discurso. Pronto llegara el día y acabare con esa sabandija del Monte Olimpo, ¿no crees Meg?

Meg se dio la vuelta algo molesta.

– Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta Hades. No hace falta que la repita.

– Ya veo, te crees muy valiente ¿no? Veras se te escapa un pequeño detalle… Hercules ya no esta aquí, debe estar en sus ultimas, o sea que no tienes a nadie excepto a mí… Ay… que viejos tiempos ¿No querida?

– Hércules te vencerá. El no se da por vencido.

– ¡Ah! Eres tan terca a veces. Sabes que no volverá, no te hagas ilusiones.

– No lo conoces Hades. Hércules es tenaz. Te vencerá, como la ultima vez. No te saldrás con la tuya Hades.

Hades se tiño de rojo, pero intento tranquilizarse sin perder la compostura. No debía hacer daño a Meg, aún no… hasta que tuviera al pequeño bastardo.

– Ay Meg… recuerda que no estas en derecho de opinar… y menos estando así. Ya sabes, cuando nazca tu hijo será el arma perfecta para destruir. Cuando mi ejercito haya invadido medio mundo y Zeus ya no tenga fuerzas… tendré tiempo de entrenar a tu pequeño engendro. Con su fuerza podre destruir todo lo que yo me proponga… Será divertido ver como el propio hijo de Hércules termina destruyendo todo lo que alguna vez su padre levantó jajajajaja.

– Si Hércules esta vivo te arrepentirás de todo esto Hades.– Escupió Meg

– No me hagas reír encanto. Vete a tú habitación antes de que me arrepienta y os mande a ti y tu hijo a las mismísimas aguas del río Estigia.

Meg con el ceño fruncido decidió no discutir, sabia como era Hades y la paciencia que podía tener. Era mejor ser prudente y centrarse en como escapar de ese lugar. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Hércules seguía vivo. En ese momento siento una pequeña patada en su interior, al tocarse el vientre noto que el bebe estaba moviéndose. Un momento de alegría que se le asomó al rostro… pero enseguida esa alegría se esfumo sabiendo que no podría tener a su hijo en los brazos… eso le rompía el alma… tenia que encontrar alguna manera de salir sin ser descubierta.

**Mientras en la superficie….**

Hércules y Athan habían estado reclutando a todo aquel capaz de luchar en la batalla.

– Hércules, los de Esparta también se apuntan a la batalla. Están de camino– Dijo Athan

– Perfecto, cuantos más seamos mejor.

Hércules se encontraba bajo una gran carpa en el campamento que habían montado provisionalmente para agrupar fuerzas y preparar la batalla. Estaba tratando de trazar la estrategia, pero el dolor del hombro crecía cada vez más y se estaba volviendo insoportable... le costaba concentrarse.

Casandra estaba fuera dando de comer a algunos hombres que habían llegado recientemente. Al terminar de servir vio a Athan sentado, mirando el firmamento.

– No dijiste nada en todo el viaje. – Dijo Casandra al acercarse

Athan la miro y volvió a girarse sin responder. Casandra al ver su impasibilidad le pregunto.

– Oye ya sé que estas molesto por lo de tu… por lo de Ourea.

Athan giro la cabeza para mirarla. al ver sus labios Casandra solo podía pensar en el beso que le había dado.

– ¿Por que me besaste…? – En ese momento Casandra se tapo la boca, enrojeciéndose. – Lo…lo siento yo quería decir…

– Era un buen momento. – Respondió Athan sin mirarla.

Casandra se quedo callada y parada por la respuesta– ¿Un buen momento?

– Si bueno ya sabes… la adrenalina. Te hace cometer por instinto… no le des mas importancia.

Casandra comenzó enrojecerse mucho más. Notaba como la rabia crecía en su interior. - ¿Me estas diciendo que ese beso fue efecto de la adrenalina?

– Claro que sí, fue algo normal.

– Ah… no se, yo no suelo besar a los hombres cuando estoy en alterada. – Dijo con furia.

– Espera un momento... yo no hice nada malo. Nos besamos los dos. Tu aceptaste el momento sin apartarme. Fue instintivo, nada más.

– QUE FUE… ERES UN.. UFF

– ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

– COMO OSAS DECIR QUE NO FUE NADA. ¿CREES QUE ES MUY NORMAL IR BESANDO A SI A LA GENTE NO CREES?

– PERDONA… TU ACEPTASTE ESE BESO. Y ESTA CLARO QUE TE GUSTO. – Se defendió Athan

– SERAS HIJO...

– Eh ¿Qué esta pasando? – Dijo Hércules saliendo de su tienda – ¿Qué es este escandalo? Parad de discutir los dos. Este es el momento de estar unidos.

– PUES ESO DISELO A ÉL– Casandra se marcho echa una furia.

Hércules miro como Casandra se iba alejando y luego miro a Athan, que estaba paralizado, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

– A mi no me mires. Ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando están en esos días... no se les puede decir nada.

Hércules lo miro con una ceja levantada, Athan hizo caso omiso y se alejó en dirección contraria.

Casandra estaba en su tienda con las rodillas en roscadas, tenia el rostro lleno de lágrimas... ¿Como pudo hacerle esto? Que idiota había sido... ¿Como había pensado que, por un solo momento, él se había fijado en ella?

– ¿Casandra?

Casandra levanto la cara e intento limpiársela para Hércules no se diera cuenta de su tristeza.

– Sí, sí pasa.

Hércules entro y vio a Casandra preparando algunas cosas para el viaje.

– Casandra... ¿Estas bien?

– Eh… sí, sí... estaba preparando algunas cosas... para cuando tenga que ir con…

– Estas molesta con Athan ¿no es así? – Pregunto Hércules

– ¿Que?

– Casandra te conozco desde adolescentes. Se como reaccionas.

– ¿Y porque tendría que estar molesta con Athan?

– He visto como lo miras – Contestó Hércules

– Hércules no pensaras que…

– La realidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo vea.

– Por favor, jajaja ¿Athan?

– ¡Casandra! No me engañes, o no te engañes a ti misma. Esta claro que sientes algo por él.

Casandra no dijo nada. Pero detuvo sus quehaceres y miro a Hércules.

– Sí, vale, sentía algo por él.

– ¿Sentías?– Hércules se quedo callado

– Si. No somos compatibles. Ya sabes... somos dos polos iguales.

– Yo no diría eso Casandra, él también siente algo por ti.

– Ya… claro... – Dijo Casandra girándose – Hércules tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Si me disculpas.

Hércules se la quedo mirando, pero Casandra no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Por la noche una gran hoguera prendía en el centro. Todos los soldados se encontraban en tensión, era la víspera de la batalla , sabían que muchos de ellos no verían la siguiente noche.

Casandra salió a tomar el aire, agobiada del los preparativos durante todo el día.

Un grupo de hombres se giraron al verla pasar.

– ¡Vaya! Nadie nos informó que teníamos compañía femenina– Dijo un hombre grandote con medio labio partido.

– ¡Será nuestro ultimo día de diversión! ¡Que generosidad!– dijo otro interrumpiéndole el paso.

Casandra los miró con el ceño fruncido, atenta a cualquier reacción.

– Dejadme pasar, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¡Que modales la chica! – Dijo uno a carcajadas

– ¿Donde vas tú, guapa, toda sola rodeada de hombres?

– Precisamente alejarme de hombres como vosotros – Dijo Casandra irónicamente.

– Vamos guapa. Ven con nosotros. Lo pasaremos bien… – Dijo un hombre con el cabello rojizo cogiéndola de la cintura.

– ¡Suéltame! Quítame tus zarpa de encima. – Dijo Casandra empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

– UUUUU.. – dijeron algunos

– ¿Quieres pelea nena?– Dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido

– Ya lo haré yo en su nombre. -Dijo una voz tras el hombre gigantón. Casandra reconoció la voz inmediatamente, era Athan.

– ¿Tú que quieres? Métete en tus asuntos piltrafilla. Estoy hablando con la chica.

– Creo que te estas equivocando, esa chica está conmigo– Dijo Athan con serenidad.

Casandra estaba asombrada. ¿Con él?

– ¿A sí? ¿Donde pone tu nombre? ¿O acaso es tu esclava? – dijo el hombretón

– ¿De verdad quieres pelear ahora? Mañana tendremos tiempo suficiente para la violencia. – Dijo Athan

– Mirad. El gallito se tira para atrás ¿Te da miedo luchar? – Todos los del grupo rompieron en carcajadas.

– Si claro… pero te lo digo en serio. Dejadla tranquila.

Hubo un silencio. Algunos hombres se apartaron del gigantón con cara de miedo

– Rex no se si es conveniente luchar ahora, si Herc…

– Cállate, me encargare de este enclenque.

El hombre llamado Rex se lanzo al ataque, pero Athan fue más rápido y le lanzo tierra en los ojos. Rex se abalanzó sobre él, pero lo esquivó rápidamente y Rex se introdujo sin querer en la hoguera. Un fuerte grito se escucho por todo el campamento – AAAAAH QUITADME EL FUEGO FUEGO AGUAAA.

Algunos compañeros empezaron a lanzarle jarras de agua hasta ahogar el fuego.

– Te arrepentirás de esto. Me oíste, no quedara así... NO QUEDARA ASI…

Athan se acerco a Casandra – ¿Estas bien?

– Si… podía defenderme sola. No hacia falta tu ayuda– Dijo Casandra con frialdad.

Casandra se arremango el bajo de la túnica y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de retirarse Athan tiró de ella hacia delante de modo que la parte inferior de su vientre tocara la suya y comenzó a acariciarla como si estuviera hecha de un cristal precioso, con lenta dulzura.

Athan le agarró la cara entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, atrapándole la boca, abriendo los labios e invitando a su lengua a entrar y tomar posesión. Sus lenguas se rozaron, se saborearon y se atormentaron la una a la otra hasta que Casandra sintió un fuerte calor.

– Athan espera esto… no hagamos nada que nos podamos arrepentir.– Dijo Casandra

Athan la miro – Sigues enfadada.

– Estoy molesta con tus juegos. Si ahora hacemos algo te puedes arrepentir como antes. Si no tienes las cosas claras prefiero retirarme.

Athan no dijo nada. Se le acerco y la cogió por el mentón – Casandra lo hice por una razón.

– ¿Que razón es? –dijo Casandra con el ceño fruncido

– No puedo enamorarme y perderte, no podría soportarlo. – Casandra se quedo en shock.

A… Athan yo…

No digas nada Casandra.

Diciendo esto Athan y Casandra se fueron buscando intimidad.

Varias tiendas más allá Hércules se encontró con Phil.

– Hey Chico.

– Eh, Hola Phil.

– ¿Como estas? – Pregunto el sátiro con el rostro cansado.

Hércules lo miro y dio un pequeño suspiro– La echo mucho de menos Phil, espero que este bien.

Phil se acercó hasta sentarse en una de las bolsas que estaban a amontonadas en un rincón de la tienda.– Seguro que sí ,Meg es una mujer fuerte.

Hércules le mostró una pequeña sonrisa – Si…

Phil, al ver en una mesa la cantidad de papeles y mapas, dijo.

- Veo que estas preparado para mañana.

– Espero que el plan funcione. Le dije a Casandra que cuando hayamos rescatado a Meg que se fueran lo mas lejos posible de aquí para estar a salvo.

– Conociendo a Meg. Sera difícil alejarla, sabes lo testaruda que es.

– Tengo que hacerlo Phil, la vida de Meg y mi hijo esta en juego.

– ¿Para que querría Hades a Meg?

– Hades no quiere a Meg. Le interesa… mi hijo.

– ¿Tu hijo? ¿Para que querría Hades a tu hijo? – Pregunto Phil anonadado

– Para utilizarlo en sus planes. Un nieto de Zeus. Un arma secreta que utilizar contra nosotros.

– La fuerza… – Dijo Phil, hubo un silencio en la tienda

De fondo se escucharon los cantos y los soldados disfrutando del buen vino, todos menos Hércules….

**Esta caldeado el ambiente Athan y Casandra. No es lo que dicen. Que los que se pelean se desean XD pero suerte que las cosas se pueden solucionar no? Veremos en los próximos capítulos jejeje **


	20. Chapter 20 Batalla en el Inframundo

**Capitulo 20: Batalla en el Inframundo.**

Antes de que el sol saliera por el firmamento Hércules ya estaba preparado para el gran día. Ataviado completamente con su túnica, su yelmo, la espada y el escudo, salió de su tienda. Un numeroso grupo de hombres le esperaba en el exterior. En línea, ya preparados para la batalla, con sus escudos y armas. Hércules se acerco a Pegasus que tenía un petral con la insignia de Zeus.

Hércules montó a lomos del animal, respiro hondo mirando a sus hombres, y se dirigió a ellos:

– ¡Soldados! Estamos aquí por un propósito. Vais a completar la obra más grande que el cielo ha encargado a los hombres: ¡La de salvar a un mundo entero de la esclavitud, del dolor y la miseria…! Luchar por un mundo mejor. De terminar con los infames que quieren destruir nuestro mundo para siempre... ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO….?

Los hombres contestaron todos a la vez, con un gran estruendo – SÍ, LIBERTAD…!

Y sin dejar de gritar, las tropas comenzaron la marcha. Soldados venidos de todos los confines de Grecia marchaban rumbo hacia los infiernos, con el objetivo de enfrentarse a la misma muerte.

Unas pocas horas de camino les dejaron cerca de los terrenos de Hades. Hércules ordeno un alto para que los guerreros hicieran un último repaso.

– Bien recordad el plan: Discreción. Un grupo de hombres vendrán conmigo, el otro con Athan.

– Sí señor.

– Perfecto...y Casandra... – Llamo Hércules

¿Sí?

– Acuérdate de lo acordado. Te quedaras aquí con dos de mis soldados– Dijo mirándola.

– Si…

Dicho esto Hércules hizo una señal a sus ejércitos para seguir adelante, Casandra les vio partir y con ellos a Athan.

**En las puertas del infierno… **

Hércules y los demás se acercaron a las grandes puertas negras que conducían al Inframundo. Hércules desmontó sacando su espada.

– Pegasus, quédate por aquí cerca... cualquier cosa ya sabes.

El animal hizo un pequeño silbido mientras Hércules y los demás empezaron a descender por las grandes escaleras.

Al final de los escalones vieron las orillas del rio Estigia, cerca de sus aguas se divisaba un gran muro perteneciente al palacio de Hades.

– Esto no me gusta, está demasiado tranquilo. – Dijo uno soldado.

– Recordad mantener los ojos y oídos bien atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Hércules miro el gran muro, la única opción para no ser vistos por Caronte era escalando el gran muro de piedra.– Athan, vosotros iréis por el otro lado, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí Hércules. Adelante soldados, es nuestro turno.– Athan se alejo con la otra mitad de las tropas hacia el otro lado.

Hércules comenzó la escalada de gigantesco muro. Las piedras estaban desgastadas por el paso de los milenios y era fácil encontrar asideros, por lo que llegaron a la cima sin demasiadas dificultades. Avanzaron por la fortaleza sin que nadie se les enfrentara, hasta que llegaron a la gran sala del trono de Hades...vacía.

De repente una luz cegadora les iluminó. Al abrir los ojos Hércules vio una figura en medio de una gran sala .

– ¿Meg?

Una voz se oyó desde la oscuridad.

– ¡Pero que maravillosa sorpresa...! Si es el mismísimo Hércules – Hades apareció al lado de Meg.

– Maldito seas Hades, suéltala.

– Déjame pensar… creo que no.. jajajaja

En ese momento por todo los rincones de la gran sala, rodeando al grupo de soldados, empezaron a aparecer todo tipo de criaturas.

– Atentos a mi señal. – Advirtió Hércules.

Hades los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– No te esperabas esta cálida bienvenida ¿no? – Dijo Hades con recochineo.

– Te lo advierto Hades, empiezo a estar harto de tus planes y juegos. Por última vez... devuélveme a Meg, AHORA.

– Siempre tan necio Herkipoo, nunca aprenderás a no jugar con el señor de la muerte. – Hades chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que una primera vanguardia de monstruos avanzara hacia los soldados.

Un minotauro fue el primero en acometer, embistió contra un soldado destrozando su escudo a astillas. Varias lanzas se clavaron en su piel, pero sus cuernos alcanzaron mortalmente al soldado antes de caer muertos.

Los soldados cerraron formación, protegiéndose unos a otros con sus escudos y las lanzas preparadas para contraatacar.

Varios monstruos les rodearon, arpías de garras afiladas atacaban desde lo alto mientras decenas de seres horripilantes intentaban abrir brecha. Poco a poco los soldados empezaron a caer, pero por cada soldado que caía... más de diez monstruos yacía ya muerto a sus pies!

Entonces la batalla cambió el ritmo, varios cíclopes armados con grandes mazas se lanzaron contra los soldados que quedaban, aplastando a varios contra el suelo. El resto de criaturas aprovecharon para intentar abatir a alguno de los soldados, y poco a poco la batalla se convirtió en un caos.

Hércules, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, iba abriéndose paso hacia donde se encontraba Meg. Dando espadazos y destrozando todo monstruo que se le cruzara en su camino. Un minotauro le embistió, Hércules lo cogió por los cuernos y lo lanzó hacia arriba donde golpeó el techo y cayó inconsciente.

– Meg, Meg.. despierta– Hércules dio un silbido potente. En pocos momentos apareció Pegasus volando hacia ellos, esquivando las arpías que intentaban derribarle.

Hércules agarro a Meg por la cintura. Meg despertó al notar que la sujetaban y levantó la vista.

– ¿He… Hércules eres tu? – Meg lo agarro con las manos su rostro y lo acaricio sin podérselo creer.

– Meg cariño no hay tiempo, tienes que…

– DETENEDLO– Una voz retumbo en toda la sala. Hades, rojo de furia, había ordenando a todas las criaturas restantes que atacasen.

– MEG, CORRE! SUBE A PEGASUS Y VETE LEJOS DE AQUÍ. NO MIRES ATRÁS.

– PERO… ¿QUE VAS HACER TU? NO QUIERO DEJARTE.

Hércules cogió el rostro de Meg y le dio un profundo beso. Sin más palabras le dio una palmada a Pegasus, que alzó el vuelo justo antes de que la miríada de monstruos alcanzase su posición y se alejo a toda velocidad.

– ¡HERCULESSS NOOOO!

Meg pudo ver como toda la marabunta de criaturas rodeaba a Hercules. Pero en ese momento una gran bola de fuego paso junto a ella.

– A LA CARGAAAA!

Desde arriba vio como otra tropa de hombre se iba acercando hacia la batalla. Uno de ellos, con una capa azul y un casco dorado, había tirado una lanza a Hades, haciendo que este fallara su tiro.

Eso fue lo ultimo que vio, tras subir por las túneles a toda velocidad Meg y Pegasus llegaron al mundo de los humanos.

Meg estaba muy afligida. Se sentía incompetente sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a Hércules.

Se estaban acercando hacia unas grandes rocas, una voz la alejó de sus pensamientos.

– Meg!

– Casandra?

Al descender Pegasus, Meg bajo todo lo rápido que le permitía su tripa para acercarse a su amiga.

– Casandra por los dioses..

– Meg ¿estas bien? ¿estas herida?

– No… tranquila..– Dijo Meg

– Que susto… creí que Hércules no podría…

En ese momento Meg trago saliva, una lágrima escapo de sus ojos violeta.

– Casandra tengo que ayudarlo, esta en grave peligro! No podrá derrota a Hades en su estado. Además, Hades es más poderoso que nunca.

– Meg… Hércules me ordeno que te llevara lejos de todo esto. Huir a otro sitio donde estemos a salvo, piensa en tu hijo Meg. – Dijo Casandra haciendo razonar a su amiga.

– No… tengo que ir.

– Meg, espera– Vio como Meg estaba decidida a volver e intentar ayudar a Hércules.

– Meg detente- Dijo Casandra cogiéndola en el brazo

– SI QUIERES QUEDARTE AQUÍ MUY BIEN ES TU ELECCION, NO PIENSO PERDER A MI FUTURO MARIDO ORA VEZ, CASANDRA…

Entonces Casandra suspiro– No me dejas otra opción Meg, lo… lo siento.

Meg se giró un momento solo para notar como una mano fuerte le puso una trapo en la cabeza con un olor extraño. Iba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento y a lo lejos solo oía los susurros de Casandra – LO SIENTO MEG LO SIENTO…

**Se que es corto el capitulo próximamente capitulo 21….. ;)**

**Agradezco los ánimos a:**

**Wendy, ****queenbeautyhair****, ****DisneyFreak010****, chiquiimanyaadarkshine, y el resto de personas que les gusta la historia. **

**Gracias por vuestros ánimos ;) **


	21. Chapter 21 Áqaba

**Capitulo 21: Áqaba**

Intentó abrir los párpados pero estos le pesaban... lo intento una vez más, pudo entreabrir los ojos y la imagen, al principio borrosa, se fue haciendo más nítida. Vio que se encontraba estirada en lo que parecía una cama echa de pieles de cordero. La habitación no era grande, estaba decorada con muchos objetos objetos curiosos de extraña procedencia. Los mosaicos en las paredes eran diferentes a los de su casa y las letras que estaban escritas en los tapices eran griegas... parecían árabes... ¿Dónde estaba?

Intento levantarse, al hacerlo y poner los pies en el suelo se fijo que este era de piel de animal. Todo era muy colorido, con telas de seda preciosa.

En ese momento se apartaron unas telas rojas que separaban las estancia y de ellas surgió Casandra. Meg se tranquilizo.

– ¡Casandra!

– Buenos días Meg ¿Descansaste bien?

– Casandra… ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y Hércules?

Casandra se acerco a Meg y se sentó a su lado.

– Estamos en Áqaba, muy lejos de Grecia, al otro lado del mundo.

Meg miro a su amiga con una interrogación

– ¿Y Hércules?

- Hércules no vino con nosotras. Me ordeno que te llevara lejos para que estuvieras a salvo. Creemos que en este sitio perdido, en los confines del mundo, Hades no puede encontrarte.

– Eso seguro – Dijo Meg con ironía– ¿Pero que es este lugar? ¿Como lo conociste?

En ese momento una mujer entro por las cortinas. Llevaba una túnica blanca en cabeza y un velo amarillo ocultaba su rostro. Solo podían distinguirse sus ojos, que parecían hechos de la misma arena del desierto con un color dorado.

- Veo que te has despertado. Casandra me ha contado muchas cosas de ti... y de tu marido, un semidiós….

Meg asintió con la cabeza, pero sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la hechizaban.

– ¿Que es este lugar?– Pregunto Meg

– Este lugar es un lugar sagrado Meg. Aquí vienen todas las profetizas del mundo a encontrar la paz interior, descubrirse a si mismas y aprender a escuchar lo que nos rodea.

– ¿Y usted vino aquí con Casandra? – Dijo mirando a su amiga.

– No, ella vino a mi. Soy una de las madres Áisha. Enseño a mis alumnas a encontrar la paz y el saber. De esa manera son capaces de controlar el don tan grande que poseen.

– Pero yo no soy profetiza... Si es un lugar sagrado para vosotras no debería estar aquí…

– Querida. Este lugar es sagrado. Pero todas nosotras sabemos que tú tienes algo muy especial que busca el señor de los muertos en tu interior. Ordené a Casandra que te trajera aquí, donde estarás bajo nuestra protección. Mientras estés aquí serás tratada como una más.

Meg se miro las mano algo inquieta.

– Pero… Hércules necesita ayuda! Él esta muy débil... Tengo que ayudarlo. No puedo dejarlo solo y si… AAAAAH

De repente Meg notó un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre.

– ¡Meg que pasa!

– Túmbala Casandra – Dijo Aisha

– ¿Qué me esta pasando?– Preguntó Meg con angustia

– Estas teniendo contracciones. Tienes que descansar. Sino corres el peligro de perder a tu hijo. – Afirmo Aisha

– ¿Que…? No puede ser... Tan solo estoy de cuatro meses … – Dijo Meg

– Tienes que reposar y estar relajada. Por lo menos durante un par de días... Y no hacer esfuerzos. Iré a buscarte una infusión que te mantendrá relajada y te aliviara estos dolores.

Aisha abandonó la habitación. Meg fue respirando poco a poco y cogió la mano de Casandra, que seguía a su lado con cara de preocupación.

– ¡Que daría porque Hércules estuviera aquí conmigo!

– Meg tienes que relajarte, ya escuchaste vale… ahora solo tienes que descansar.– Dijo Casandra

Meg suspiro y al cabo de un rato volvió a mirar a su amiga.

– Tu sabes algo mas que no me has contado ¿Verdad?

Casandra la miro – Meg no se nada mas. Solo sé que Hades sigue acumulando poder... Las últimas noticias son que se sigue librando la batalla pero… no hay noticias de Hércules.

Meg cogió aire y cerro los ojos – ¿Y si Hades nos encuentra Casandra? ¿Y si me encuentra y me quita a mi hijo?

– Meg, este lugar es sagrado. Hades no podrá encontrarte aquí. Intenta descansar ¿vale? Voy a ver si llega Aisha con la infusión.

– Pero… ¿Y si no fuera así? – Dijo Meg agarrándola del brazo.

– Meg, no puede…– Diciendo eso dio un abrazo a su amiga para confortarla.

Meg acabó por caer rendida en la cama. Casandra se quedó un rato para comprobar que Meg estuviera bien y se dirigió fuera de la habitación sin despertarla, donde vio a Aisha esperando.

– Se quedó dormida.

Aisha asintió y las dos se dirigieron a sentarse no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Meg.

– Meg esta preocupada Aisha – Dijo Casandra rompiendo el silencio – Tiene miedo de que Hades la encuentre para llevarse a su hijo.

Aisha miro a su amiga y luego sus manos.

– Casandra, Hades tiene más poder que nunca, y hará todo lo posible para encontrar a este niño en cualquier parte del mundo... pero ya sabes lo que pasaría si Hades cría a ese niño. La destrucción que conllevaría. No podemos permitirlo... Hades esta ganando esta guerra, se están sufriendo muchas bajas en nuestro bando, pero esto no es nada comparado con el terror que podría venir de la mano de hijo de Hércules.

– Pero no puede entrar en este lugar... es sagrado... tu misma me lo dijiste.– Dijo Casandra con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Lo es, pero Hades cada vez tiene más poder y centenares de criaturas a su disposición... No hay ningún sitio inexpugnable...

– ¿Entonces? – dijo Casandra

– Casandra... cuando llegué el momento, tú y Meg os iréis a lo alto de la montaña, para que puede tener a la criatura y os marchareis. – Dijo Aisha cogiendo las manos de su amiga.

– Pero ¿Y si Hades se entera?

– Casandra hay que intentarlo. Encontraremos la forma para que Hades no pueda llevarse a la criatura... de un modo u otro...

– ¿Que voy a decirle a Meg…? Tiene una carga demasiado pesada en los hombros. ¿Y si todo lo que esta haciendo es inútil? – Casandra estaba sumida en un mar de lágrimas

– Casandra, no te desanimes. Encontraremos la forma… Pero no le digas nada Meg. Esta débil, necesita reposo y descanso.

**Pasaron los días…**

Muchos pueblos fueron destruidos por la gran batalla. Mas allá del este Hades avanzaba con su ejercito de criaturas. Las ciudades que dejaban atrás eran mudos testigos de su crueldad, casas quemadas hasta los cimientos... cosechas destruidas... ningún superviviente...

Mientras Hércules estaba reunido con su lugarteniente Athan.

– Hércules, nos informan que el ejercito de Hades se dirige hacia Roma.

– Entonces debo ir a Roma. – dijo Hércules con pesadez en la voz, llevaba días si descansar.

– Pero Hércules, no aceptaran la palabra de un Griego. Ya sabes como son los Romanos, son hostiles hacia nosotros. – Dijo Athan

– Pero hay que intentarlo Athan, pediré audiencia con Cesar.

**Roma, dos días después.**

Un hombre rechoncho se acerco a Cesar – Ave Cesar, el llamado Hércules esta aquí, mi señor, pide urgentemente hablar con usted.

– ¿Hércules? – Dijo Cesar dejando de mirar el papeleo que tenia encima de su gran mesa de mármol.

– Si mi señor, viene de Grecia, insiste en hablar con usted.

Cesar miro a su esclavo.

– Muy bien déjale pasar.

– Pero… señor.

– Ya me oíste Titus. – dijo Cesar severamente

– Si… señor.

El hombrecillo se dirigió la entrada de palacio donde esperaban Hércules y sus hombres de confianza.

– Cesar concede audiencia al llamado Hércules... solo. El resto tendréis que esperar fuera.

Hércules miro al hombre regordete con una ceja levantada.

– Mis hombres viene conmigo. Lo que hemos de hablar con Cesar nos involucra a todos.

El hombre-cito lo miro con la boca abierta

– Pero… Cesar no querrá... de acuerdo, que pasen... pero las armas se quedan fuera.

– ¿Desarmados? – Pregunto uno de los Hombres de Hércules

– Esta bien, dejaremos las armas. Chicos ya habéis oído. Dejad las armas.

Hércules dejó su espada y su escudo, sus hombres le imitaron.

– Bruto, deja el arma – Dijo Hércules uno de sus hombres. El hombre la dejó de mala gana.

– Muy bien caballeros, Cesar os espera.

Entraron al palacio escoltados por los guardias hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de mármol que se abrieron pesadamente dejando paso a una gran sala decorada con estatuas y estandartes.

Al fondo vieron como Cesar estaba sentado en su silla curul, mirándoles fijamente.

Hércules hizo una pequeña reverencia, los demás lo imitaron.

– Tu eres Hércules. El gran héroe cuyas hazañas han llegado hasta mis oídos aquí en Roma.– Dijo Cesar mirándolo fijamente.

– Si señor, el mismo.

– Mi ayudante Titus me explicó que tenias que decirme algo urgentemente. Dime, Hércules, que información te ha traído aquí a Roma…

Hércules respiro hondo.

– Señor, una gran guerra se esta librando. Hades, el mismísimo dios de los muertos, o como aquí lo llamáis Plutón, esta tomando poder para gobernar todo el mundo hasta el mismísimo Olimpo.

Cesar lo miro

– ¿Plutón?

– Eh, si señor…

– ¿Me estas diciendo que el mismísimo dios de los infiernos esta creando un ejercito para conquistar el mundo? jajajajajajaja

Hércules frunció el ceño.

– Señor es cierto Hades… Plutón quiere hacerse con el poder. Le mueve la venganza... busca destruir a los mortales y quedarse con el monte Olimpo. Destruyendo todo aquello que conocemos. En Grecia están cayendo mis hombres, necesitamos sus ejércitos Cesar. Sus hombres están preparados, han afrontado batallas y conquistado ciudades enteras. Pedimos su ayuda, pero la guerra ya viene a vosotros. Si no se hace nada Roma caerá como tantas otras.

– Roma es fuerte, cuna de grandes luchadores. Comparada con la tuya sois hormigas, Roma es el nuevo centro del mundo. Además, nuestros dioses no permitirían tal invasión.

– Creo que vuestros dioses no son "tan" diferentes a los nuestros – contesto uno de los hombres de Hércules.

– ¿Que dijo tu hombre? – Dijo Cesar levantándose.

– Eh nada señor… – Dijo Hércules mirando a su compañero con furia. – Señor no vendría si no fuera importante. Tome mi oferta y será recordado como el Cesar que ayudó a otros pueblos a derrocar el mal y luchar por la libertad.

En ese momento una pequeña niña apareció en la sala, vestida con una túnica rosa claro y una muñeca de trapo en las manos.

– ¿Padre?

Los hombres se giraron

– ¿Atella?

La niña se dirigió a su padre – Padre, no podía dormir. He tenido una pesadilla – Dijo la niña asustada

– ¡Atella! – Una mujer con una túnica blanca se acerco rápido– Señor, lo siento, se me ha escapado, perdón por las molestias... no quería…

– Tranquila Cinna. Perdonar a mi hija. Solo tiene 3 años y desde la muerte de su madre le cuesta separarse.

– Es comprensible señor– Dijo Hércules con una sonrisa

– Atella, ves con Cinna.

– Padre ¿luego vendrás?– dijo la niña abrazando a su muñeca.

Cesar suspiro y con una sonrisa a su hija – Si querida, luego me pasare a tu habitación, pero a hora ve con Cinna.

– De acuerdo padre.

Diciendo esto Cinna desapareció con la niña.

– Señor – Dijo Hércules sacando a Cesar de sus pensamientos. – Piense por su hija.

– ¿Perdona? – Dijo extrañado Cesar.

– Su hija señor, piense que si la maldad llega a Roma perderá a algo mas que su gran reino. He tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas señor, una de ellas fue separarme de mi esposa embarazada de mi heredero para que no corriera peligro. Señor solo quiero que se lo piense.

Dicho esto Hércules hizo una reverencia a punto de marcharse.

- Espera….

Hércules se detuvo.

– ¿Como se llama su esposa?

Hércules le sorprendió esa respuesta. – M… Meg

Cesar asintió – Espero que muy pronto puede reunirse con su esposa e hijo.

Dicho eso Cesar desapareció detrás de unas grandes cortinas dejando a Hércules anonadado y desilusionado al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba…

**TRARARRARA REDOBLE DE TAMBORES XD ¿Cesar participara en la gran batalla o dejara colgado a Hércules y a su ejercito? ¿Que pasara con Meg?**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo A ver si el próximo puedo escribir mas ;) Gracias por vuestros comentarios. **


	22. Chapter 22 La batalla por Roma

**Capitulo 22 La batalla por Roma**

Tras avanzar por toda Grecia, destruyendo ciudad tras ciudad, la campaña de conquista de Hades había cruzado las fronteras y tenía en mente mayores objetivos.

– ¿Oléis eso? ¡Es el camino hacia la gloria! El camino que lleva a la destrucción de Roma, la ciudad imperial, la cuna de la democracia...

Grandes rugidos se escucharon por la noche.

Hades y su ejercito estaban acampados en un valle entre las montañas, habían entrado al Imperio Romano por las montañas y contaban con pillar desprevenida a la ciudad.

– Hoy será un gran día, podréis comer tanta carne romana como gustéis!

– Siiiii, SANGRE…– dijeron las bestias con ansias.

– Cuando pillemos desprevenidos a ...

– Se… Señor – Dijo una voz - Verá… es que... ya están prevenidos...

Hades miro hacia el suelo y vio a sus dos secuaces.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Hércules estuvo en la ciudad y ...– No terminó la frase, Hades había cogido el cuello de Pánico con fuerza...

– Memorándum. ¿No habíamos dejado claro que vosotros dos os encargarías de prepararle una trampa para quitarlo de en medio de una vez por todas y que dejara de entrometerse en mis planes? ¿No lo dije? – Dijo Hades cogiéndolo por el cuello.

– Sí… se-ño-rr, no puedo respirar…pero...

– ¡HABLA! – Dijo Hades zarandeándolo.

– Hércules llegó ayer a la ciudad... pero los romanos no quisieron escucharlo...

– Bueno, ¿Así que tontules esta por aquí? ¡Pero si ya debe estar medio muerto por el veneno! jajajaja Perfecto, más fácil me lo pone... Escuchad atentamente vosotros dos.

– Si, señor. – Dijeron los dos diablillos.

Hades comenzó a narrar su plan, ya podía saborear el final de su odiado enemigo...

**Mientras tanto en el campamento….**

Athan entró a la tienda donde se encontraba Hércules, este estaba con la mirada perdida, analizando uno de los muchos papiros que tenía sobre la mesa. Su cara reflejaba el cansancio acumulado de estos días y el color de su brazo, negro como el azabache, indicaba a Athan que el dolor que soportaba su nuevo amigo era mucho más intenso de lo que dejaba entrever.

– ¡Hércules! – no hubo respuesta. – Hércules, ¿Estas bien?

– Eh.. oh Athan, perdona no te oí llegar– dijo Hércules con una media sonrisa mientras ponía un poco de orden en su mesa.

– Si quieres vuelvo en otro momento….

– No, no tranquilo.

Athan se sentó junto a su camarada

– ¿Como fue con los Romanos? ¿Se unirán a nosotros?

– Nada, Cesar no quiso escuchar. Se mofó de nosotros al decirle que Roma corría grave peligro ante el dios de los muertos.

– Ya te dije que era un imperio muy orgulloso. – Dijo Athan mirando uno de los papiros sobre de la mesa.

– Ya… pero intenté advertirles... - suspiro- No quiere ver el peligro que corren sus ciudadanos... El peligro que corre su hija...

– ¿Hija? – Dijo Athan mirando a Hércules.

– Sí, Cesar es padre de una niña pequeña.

– Mira Hércules, hiciste lo que pudiste. No puedes hacer nada más. Solo él puede tomar esa decisión. No puedes hacerte responsable de la vida de los ciudadanos de Roma, ni de la vida de esa niña pequeña. No cargues con algo que no te pertenece. Además, tenemos problemas más importantes... necesitamos encontrar esos huevos... ¿Estas seguro que no has podido localizar ninguno?

– Athan, hemos buscado en todas partes, hasta en los rincones más inauditos... Hasta buscamos por el Inframundo, tras la batalla en la que se marcho Meg, pero no se encontró nada... – Hércules suspiro.

– No te desanimes, todo ira…

Un soldado sudoroso entró corriendo en la tienda, completamente alterado...

– Señor… ¡Roma esta siendo atacada!

Hércules se levanto de golpe.

– Tengo que ir. No puedo dejar que muera más gente porque un gobernador quiera ignorar los hechos. No voy a dejar que la población muera por su culpa. – Dijo Hércules cogiendo su espada y el peto.

– Si vamos hacia Roma con nuestros hombres... Perderemos a los que nos quedan... ¿Y entonces que harás Hércules? Esta causa está perdida... Tenemos que encontrar los huevos de dragón para dárselos a Ourea. Piensa en Meg... si estos dragones llegan a nacer y son controlados por el mal…

– Athan, tú haz lo que quieras. Pero no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados... Los huevos son algo secundario. Si Hades consigue ir avanzando solo logrará acumular más poder... y mi mujer estará en grave peligro. Sabes muy bien que pasara si Hades da con Meg ¿verdad? - Dijo Hércules con ira.

– No, no lo sé Hércules. No nos cuentas nada. Si tan solo parases a pensar en tu ejercito... también son seres humanos, padres con hijos…

– ¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SE? – Hércules estallo tirando todo lo de la mesa– ¿PIENSAS QUE NO ME PREOCUPO? SI NO LO HE EXPLICADO ES POR UNA RAZON: PROTEGER A AQUELLOS QUE MÁS QUIERO. ENVIE A MEG LEJOS PORQUE HADES QUIERE A MI HIJO. QUIERE TENER A UN SEMIDIOS BAJO SU MANDO QUE PROPAGUE SU IRA...

Athan se quedo atónito, no sabía que decir...

– Lo… lo siento yo no creía que… pensaba que...

- Déjalo, tu haz lo que veas correcto... Yo seguiré mi camino – Diciendo esto Hércules salió de la tienda.

Athan solo pudo mirar como Hércules reunía un grupo de valientes y se marchaba a la defensa de Roma... y entonces él, que hacia años que había dejado de creer, alzó una plegaria a los dioses para que Hércules y sus hombres fueran protegidos.

**En Roma… **

No fue una batalla lo que había acontecido en Roma, sino una masacre inhumana. Algunos valientes hacían frente a las hordas invasoras, solo para caer rápidamente entre gritos de dolor, pero la mayoría de defensores de la ciudad había dejado las armas e intentaba huir. Era inútil, Roma estaba rodeada.

Las familias cogían lo que podían y huían con sus hijos buscando refugio, pero allá donde llegaban solo veían los restos de las atrocidades que habían echo esas bestias: gente malherida... las paredes teñidas de sangre... casas destruidas... incendios incontrolados... toda la vida que conocían reducida a escombros en pocas horas.

Mientras, en una villa en lo alto da la colina, el Senado estaba reunido desde hacía horas y Cesar permanecía ignorante de los hechos que habían pasado esa noche en su ciudad.

Titus interrumpió la sesión a gritos

– ¡Señor…! ¡Roma esta siendo atacada! ¡Estamos bajo asedio!

– ¿COMO?

– Sí… señor… Roma esta siendo atacada por unos seres de pesadilla. Destruyen todo a su paso matando todo ser vivo con quien se encuentran.

– ¿!Como es que nadie me a informado?!

– La mayoría de mensajeros ha muerto, acaba de llegar uno de los pocos supervivientes... – Dijo el hombrecito con el rostro contraído.

Cesar no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente envió mensajeros para convocar a todas las legiones de Roma. Debían congregarse y atacar al frente del enemigo. Todos los Senadores apoyaron su decisión.

– Si, señor ahora mismo – dijo el hombrecito inclinándose.

– Otra cosa... dile a Cinna que se lleve a mi hija lejos de la ciudad. Acompáñalas y asegúrate de su bienestar.

Titus asintió y se fue, dejando a un turbado Cesar preparando la batalla.

Pocas horas después las legiones romanas formaban frente a Cesar, todo soldado del imperio romano había sido llamado a defender su patria, muchos de ellos tardarían días en llegar...

Pero varios centenares ya estaban preparados, sus lanzas, espadas y escudos se agrupaban alrededor de los diversos estandartes Romanos.

Las legiones habían preparado la estrategia, atacar por dos flancos y coger al enemigo con un movimiento en pinza en el tabernario... Pero no llegaron a llevarla a cabo, de repente los romanos comenzaron a caer muertos, destrozados por fuertes acometidas invisibles...

Cesar lo vio junto a Lucius, su lugarteniente, un soldado llegó a él gritando.

– Señor, el flanco izquierdo esta siendo atacado, hay muchas bajas

– ¿Por donde nos están atacando? – Pregunto Cesar al soldado

– ¡Atacan desde el cielo! ¡Un ejercito de criaturas voladoras! ¡Nos igualan en número!

– ¡Envía a los arqueros! Que esos pajarracos sepan la diferencia entre luchar con ciudadanos indefensos y enfrentarse a las legiones de Roma . – Dijo Lucius.

Decenas de arqueros surgieron de la cimas del desfiladero. A la primera señal los arcos se tensaron y se apuntaron a las criaturas, a la segunda señal un sinfín de flechas surcaron el cielo derribando varias de los extraños seres.

Mientras los arqueros se ocupaban del resto de criaturas voladoras, no se dieron cuenta de las gigantescas sombras que surgieron tras ellos. Colosales gigantes, transportados mágicamente por Hades, comenzaron arrancar enormes rocas y lanzárselas a los arqueros, que quedaron aplastados por toneladas de piedra.

Cesar, al ver la masacre, intentó mantener la moral de las tropas para iniciar el contraataque:

– ¡Soldados de Roma! Vamos a terminar con esos canallas! ¡Probaran muestras espadas! !Saborearan el metal del que estamos forjados! ¡Manteneros firmes!

El ejercito de Cesar empezó a descender de la colina totalmente decidido, con paso firme retumbando por la ladera. Cesar levantó su espada en primera línea y fue corriendo hasta las criaturas que se encontraban atacando a sus compañeros.

Las tropas de Cesar comenzaron a ganar terreno y muchas de las criaturas de Hades volvieron al Inframundo... En ese momento un Grifo descendió y empujo al caballo de Cesar haciendo que su animal se encabritara y él cayera al suelo.

Al levantarse vio que el Grifo volvía a embestirle. Saco su espada y se enfrentó a la criatura, logrando alcanzarla en una de las patas... pero cuando iba a rematarla una mano inmensa le cogió de su cintura y, sin tener tiempo de responder, Cesar se encontró a varios metros de altura atrapado por las manos de un Titan.

Este le alejó de la batalla y le llevó a un bosque cercano, cuando el Titan se detuvo pudo ver en un árbol cercano dos grandes criaturas con cuerpo de serpiente rodeando a su hija Atella y su matrona Cinna.

– NOOOOOO, TITAN ESTUPIDO SUELTAME, NO LES HAGAN DAÑO TOMADME A MI…

– Veo que el poderoso Cesar también tiene sus debilidades, eh?

Cesar miro hacia arriba y vio al señor de los muertos en un gran carro negro tirado por una bestia alada.

– ¿TU.. Tu eres Plutón?

– Si.. el mismo... aunque os diré que los Romanos sois muy poco originales para los nombres, ¿No crees Cesar.?– Dijo Hades mientras descendía con su carro.

– Suelta a mi hija Plutón, tómame a mi... pero suéltala a ella.

– Oh que enternecedor... eso me recuerda a una ocasión que me paso lo mismo... bueno más o menos pero… mmmm eso me hace tener una magnifica idea sí… jajajajajaja. – a Hades se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa maléfica – Hagamos un trato… dejare en libertad a tu amada hijita – Dijo acercándose a la niña y cogiéndole el rostro– Si tú traes ante mí a la mujer del odiado enemigo, Megara.

– ¿Megara? – Dijo Cesar – No se quien ese esa mujer... ni sabría donde encontrarla...

- Ah... pero esa es la parte fácil..., Yo ya sé donde esta... La cosa es que esta en un sitio allá por Asia, en la ciudad de Áqaba. Resulta que es un lugar sagrado donde yo, como dios, no puedo entrar. Te lo diré una sola vez mortal, o traes a Megara... o la niña muere...

Cesar se quedo paralizado.

– ¿No me dejas otra opción no?– Dijo Cesar

– Siempre hay opciones conmigo... aunque no buenas...

Cesar se quedo callado unos segundos y luego respondió.

– Prométeme que en mi ausencia no les harás ningún daño, ni tu ni tus monstruos.. y cuando termine la tarea mi hija será liberada... igual que a mi pueblo. – Dijo Cesar cogiendo aire.

– Como soy los mortales de desconfiados – Dijo Hades con impaciencia – De acuerdo... lo prometo. Tu hija no recibirá ningún mal de MI y de ninguna otra criatura.

– Y… – Afirmo Cesar

– Y tu pueblo – Dijo Hades resoplando

– No me lo creo, júralo de verdad– Dijo Cesar con el rostro serio

– UFFF esta bien mira… una pequeña cruz de que la promesa se cumplirá– Diciendo esto se hizo una pequeña cruz en el brazo. Palabra de dios.

– De acuerdo Plutón, tenemos un trato. Iré a buscar a esa mujer y cuando vuelva... no quiero volver a saber de ti.

Cuando Cesar llegó a su campamento la batalla había terminado. Las tropas de Hades se habían retirado... pero cientos de soldados habían perecido en la contienda.

Cesar entró en su tienda, donde algunos de sus generales le miraron expectativos.

– Guerreros de Roma. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Partiremos a Asia, a la ciudad de Áqaba. Hades ha prometido dejar la ciudad si traigo a una mujer que está allí.

– Pero…señor, ¿Nos iremos dejando a Roma? – Dijo Lucio

– Tengo que hacerlo Lucio. Tengo que traer a esa mujer a Plutón... por el bien de Roma.

**Al cabo de unas horas… **

Hércules llego y pudo contemplar desde lejos la destrucción de la ciudad.

– Ya han tomado la ciudad. Esto se pone muy feo. – Dijo uno de los hombres de Hércules.

– Sí – Afirmo Hércules – Prepararemos un ataque para sorprenderles al alba. Intentaremos salvar a los supervivientes que podamos.

– Si señor– Dijeron

– Señor ni rastro de Hades. Hay un centenar de criaturas protegiendo las puertas de Roma, pero ni rastro de el. – Dijo un soldado que venia de merodear el territorio.

– No es raro en él, seguramente solo habrá ordenado a una parte de su ejercito el ataque a la ciudad. – Dijo Hércules

– Pues me gustaría saber cuantos hay en la otra parte – dijo uno de los hombres con cara de preocupación.

Hércules y sus hombres organizaron un plan de ataque para poder rescatar a las persona de Roma que estaban cautivas.

Pero el destino tenía reservados un destino mucho más cruel para ellos...

**Ufff Un capitulo más terminado. Espero que os guste con la sorpresa jejeje ¿Quien lo iba a decir? ¡eh! **

**A ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Pobre Meg no la dejo tranquila XD. **

**Pero es que Hades lo hice el peor villano XD MOLA NO? JAJAJA SE NOTA QUE ME GUSTAN LAS PELICULAS TIPO 300, ESPARTACO, ETC Por cierto que ganas ver la de ****300 Rise of an Empire ****XD pero tardara T_T hasta el 2014 na de na en España . **


	23. Chapter 23 Preludio a la Inavasión

**Capitulo 23 Preludio a la Invasión **

Era la hora de lobo. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos... todos menos las criaturas que vigilaban las entradas de Roma.

Hércules y sus hombres los observaban desde una loma cercana.

Muy bien. Adrastros, coge unos hombres e id hacia las puertas traseras. Tened cuidado con los tiradores.

Vosotros, Aetos, Ajax y los demás iréis hacia ese punto. El resto vendréis conmigo. ¿Entendido? – Dijo Hércules tirando el palo con el que había ido señalando un pequeño mapa en la arena.

– Si señor – Dijeron todos.

– Perfecto… entonces vamos.

Hércules llegó a la entrada de la ciudad escondido entre las sombras. Vio dos grandes criaturas apostadas en ella, inmóviles, como si fueran estatuas.

Uno de los hombres de Hércules hizo ruido en las cercanías. Los ojos de los inmóviles guardianes se abrieron de golpe y uno de ellos se movió rápidamente a investigar la posición. Solo acercarse a los matojos Hércules aprovecho para golpearle por detrás y dejarlo KO.

– El otro no tardara en notar la falta de su compañero, me disfrazare y despejare el camino. Os daré la señal para que podáis pasar sin ser visto de acuerdo?

– Si – Dijeron.

Hércules se puso el traje de la criatura y cogió su lanza y se acercó a la puerta imitando su paso.

– Artos, que has visto. No tendrías que haber dejado...

Pero la criatura no pudo terminar la frase. Tenía la lanza clavada en su garganta desgarrándole la carne y cayó al suelo sin vida.

Hércules comprobó que el paso estaba despejado y avisó a sus soldados.

Llegaron al interior, a uno de los puntos de reunión acordados, pero esperaron durante largo rato en vano.

– Donde cojones están Adrastros, Aetos, Ajax y los demás. – Dijo uno de los hombres

Hércules empezó a preocuparse

– Chicos tened paciencia... a lo mejor ahora…

Un ruido detuvo a Hércules. Vio el cuerpo de Ajax caer destrozado delante él. El resto de cadáveres de sus compañeros iban cayendo enfrente de ellos salvajemente mutilados.

– ¿Buscáis esto?

Todos sacaron las espadas, buscando al enemigo...

– ¿Penssssabais que éramos idiotas? ¡Te esssstábamos esssssperando! Hadessss nos avisssó, dijo que era probable que no pudieras contenerte y vendriassss a ssssalvar a esta esssscoria...– Dijo una criatura saliendo de las sombras. Tenía la cabeza de una serpiente gigante sobre un cuerpo humano y las patas de un carnero... decenas de criaturas surgieron tras él con lanzas en mano.

– Donde esta el entonces o es demasiado cobarde para dar la cara – Dijo Hércules con ira.

– Nuesssstro señor osss esssta esperando en el mismísssssimo palacio de Cesar. Creo que esto le va ha gusssstar– Rieron todas las criaturas.

Hércules miro al numeroso grupo de enemigos, ¿Podrían con ellos? No lo creía posible... en su estado... eran demasiados.

– Andando – Dijo un minotauro con la lanza para hacer que se movieran.

Hércules recordaba haber entrado al palacio hacia pocos días. Esta vez era muy diferente. Todo indicaba los restos de la lucha reciente, las piedras rotas, las puertas desencajadas...

Les llevaron encadenados hasta la sala del trono que había sido de Cesar, pero ahora el mismísimo Hades era quien estaba sentado en un gran trono que substituía la silla del emperador.

– Vaya, vaya… eres tan previsible... Hércules de verdad que ni me lo esperaba.

Una carcajadas retumbaron en la sala.

– Que has hecho con la gente Hades. Suéltales, ya me tienes a mi, ahora deja marchar a esa pobre gente.

– JA JA JA, ¿Puedo recordarte que fueron ellos los que no quisieron escucharte?

– Ellos no tienen la culpa de que su emperador cometiera un error. Suéltales!

– Veras Herculito... no puedo hacerlo – Dijo Hades mirándose la copa que tenia en las manos.

– Hades ¿Que quieres de esta gente?

– ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Pero… hice un trato con el mismísimo Cesar.

– ¿Que planeas Hades? – Dijo Hércules con los puños apretados hasta hacerse daño en las palmas de las manos.

– Bueno… Qué cotilla eres, ¿no? Digamos que le encargue un pequeño trabajito a cambio de la libertad de su pueblo y su queridísima hija. – Hades chasqueo los dedos y la pequeña niña apareció con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrándose a su muñequita de trapo.

– ¿Que trabajo? – Dijo Hércules mirando a la niña

– Bueno… si te lo contara... no seria sorpresa jajaja ¿no?

Hércules intento acercarse a la niña, pero Hades, con otro chasquido de dedos, hizo que desapareciera y apareciera al otro lado de la sala. Cada vez la pequeña lloraba más al no entender lo que pasaba.

– Hades deja tus juegos de una mísera vez.

– Oh. Pero que tierno te estas volviendo. ¿Y que te importa esta niña? Si ni la conoces de nada.

– Hades, esto no va con Roma, ni con esta niña. Zanjemos esto entre nosotros...

– Hades con una sonrisa levantó un brazo y aparecieron unas cadenas.

– ¿Recuerdas estas cadenas, Hércules? Volveré a someterte con ellas. Cuando llegue el momento quiero que veas la gran sorpresa que tengo preparada... ¡Será para morirse!

Las cadenas cobraron vida y rodearon a Hércules por todo su cuerpo. Al caer al suelo vio como sus hombres eran sacados de la sala, esperaba que los llevaran a las mazmorras y no a un destino peor.

– ¿Que pretendes Hades encadenándome? La otra vez no funciono. Sabes que no podrás detenerme.

– Esta vez no héroe. Esta vez seré yo personalmente el que acabe con tu vida... pero antes prefiero esperar y disfrutar de tu sufrimiento...¿Como llevas el brazo? – Dijo Hades con maldad.

– No te saldrás con la tuya Hades. No dejare que hagas daño a gente inocente. Te volveré a encerrar y me encargare personalmente de que nadie intente liberarte.

– Oh Te sientes muy valiente Hércules ¿no? Veras que no lo serás tanto cuando me haya encargado de tu queridísima Meg. Seguro que no serás tan gallito – Hades le mostró una sonrisa

– NO PODRAS ENCONTRLA, ME OYES, NO VAS A PODER TOCARLE NI UN PELO.

– Claro claro, héroe, lo que tu digas. Pena, Pánico encargaros de este. Metedlo en la mazmorra– Dijo Hades a los dos demonios.

– ¿Y que hacemos con la niña seño? – Pregunto Pánico

– A la mazmorra también, no soporto sus lloros.

**Pasaron las semanas.. **

Meg estaba estirada en un diván con Casandra y el resto de miembros del templo de las oráculos. Rodeaban una mesa donde había una gran variedad de frutas.

– ¡Ay cuéntanos! ¿Como conociste a Hércules? – Dijo una chica , la mas joven del grupo.

– Ángela, no seas maleducada – Dijo su compañera mas mayor.

– No tranquila jeje no pasa nada– Dijo Meg guiñándole un ojo a la mas joven - Pues… yo estaba en un río... Un centauro se me apareció y me ofreció algo que yo rechace. Intente huir, pero ese cretino no me dejaba en paz….

– Y como es que topaste con un centauro – Interrumpió la joven

– Ángela!

– Perdón… – Dijo la chica cohibida.

– Bueno como iba diciendo intente escapar en vano. Pero en ese momento un chico apareció de la nada y pidió amablemente al centauro que me dejara.

– Oh ¡Que romántico! – suspiro la joven

Mientras su compañera le daba un porrazo suave en la cabeza, Meg sonrió.

– Bueno sí. En ese momento a mi me parecía un poco torpe... el centauro le dio tal golpe que lo envió a la otra punta del río, pero… cuando empezó la lucha... Me llamo la atención, no lo puedo negar... Soy mujer – Todas rieron sobre el comentario.

– ¿Y saliste con el al haberte salvado?

– JAJAJAJA. No que va. Yo no me fiaba de los hombres en ese momento, los odiaba.

– ¿Por que? – Preguntaron algunas

– Bueno… cuando a una le hacen daño le cuesta confiar otra vez. Supongo que por miedo a sentir esta atracción y que todo sea una mentira.

– Pero no, estaba equivocada – Dijo Ángela con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos

– Sí jeje, poco a poco me fui dando cuanta de que era diferente a todo los hombres que había conocido. Era gentil, bueno y decía las cosas con total sinceridad. Me sentía segura a su lado, ¿A que chica no le gusta sentirse así?

– Si… – Suspiraron algunas

– Bueno chicas basta de palabrerías y amoríos – Dijo Casandra

– ¡Anda Casandra! Será que tu no teas enamorado nunca – Dijo Ángela

– ¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme?

– Seguro que sí– Dijeron algunas compañeras – ¿Como se llamaba esa chico que bolo tan cerca del sol…?

– ¿ICARO? – Dijo Casandra con los ojos abiertos.

– Jajajaja Creo chicas que Casandra no le considera un novio– Dijo Meg.

– Ni soñarlo, madre mía. Es un buen chico, un buen AMIGO pero mi novio? Ugg.

– ¿Entonces quien es tu novio?

– NADIE– Dijo Casandra perdiendo la paciencia.

– Bueno, cambiando de tema – Dijo Aisha – ¿Has pensado algún nombre para tu hijo Meg?

Meg sonrío tocándose el vientre – Bueno… he pensado que si es niño le pondría… Eryx y si es niña Cloe.

– Ay muy lindos los dos – Dijo Ángela.

– Meg sonrió, pero fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que venia nerviosamente.

– ¡Mi señora! Tengo que hablar con usted. Es muy urgente – Dijo la mujer mirando Aisha.

– Bien… Chicas continuidad vosotras. Yo he de atender algunos asuntos – Se fue desapareciendo por las grandes telas que había en la sala.

Meg miro a Casandra con interrogación, por si sabia algo que ella no supiese, pero su amiga levanto los hombros dando a entender que no.

**Sala de Aisha… **

– Mi señora, cerca de aquí han visto unos navíos acercándose. Tienen las velas con el símbolo de Roma.

– ¿Roma?

– Sí mi señora – Dijo la mujer alterada.

– Aisha intento pensar – Avisa a las demás, pero que Meg no se entere. ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí mi señora – la mujer fue avisar a las demás oráculos.

Cuando Aisha volvió a la sala escuchó como Meg seguía relatando las grandes hazañas de su esposo. Se acercó disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Casandra, que en ese momento cogía un racimo de uva.

– Casandra, cuando puedas ven a mi sala. Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante. – Se fue discretamente.

Casandra se disculpó y dejo a Meg con las chicas, yendo a ver a Aisha. La encontró sentada en un banquito de madera que tenia unas tallas.

– ¿Querías verme? – pregunto Casandra sentándose a su lado, Aisha le cogió las manos y la miro a los ojos.

– Casandra, tenéis que partir hoy.

– Ahora, pero si me dijiste hasta que Meg no…

– Escúchame – Dijo Aisha interrumpiendo a Casandra– Hoy me han informado que han visto acercarse unos cuantos navíos con el estandarte de Roma.

– ¿Roma?

– Si… temo que pueda ser un ataque.

– Pero, ¿por que? ¿Que daño pueden hacernos los Romanos? Nunca han mostrado interés en venir aquí…

– Casandra. Te pido que cojas a Meg y os vayáis. Tengo un presentimiento. Estos navíos no vienen por casualidad, alguien les envía.

– Me estas diciendo que puede que él los envié para… no!

– Casandra escúchame. No te lo digo porque si, tengo un presentimiento. Quieren lo que nosotros estamos protegiendo, que Hades a descubierto donde se encuentra, y por eso manda a humanos a donde él no puede entrar.

– Pero si nos vamos, ya no tendremos la protección del santuario.

– Tranquila. Me encargado de todo. El camino es largo, al este mi compañera os espera con soldados para protegeros durante el recorrido. Allí estaréis a salvo y podréis estar hasta que nazca el bebé.

– Aisha y que haréis vosotras – Dijo Casandra con angustia

– Tranquila hija mía, nosotras estaremos bien esta ciudad es sagrada. No pueden hacernos daño, seria una deshonra para los dioses que cometieran tal atrocidad. – dijo Aisha cogiendo el rostro de Casandra.

– Y si no esa así. Y encuentran que no esta Meg...

Aisha le cayó una lágrima hasta recorrerle la mejilla. – Solo quiero que cumplas con lo que te digo Casandra, protege a tu amiga y el niño... no debes permitir que Hades se haga con él.

Casandra abrazo a su amiga y maestra sabiendo que probablemente no la volvería a ver nunca mas…..

**¿Que pasara….? Y a Hércules le espera la gran sorpresa o podrá escapar jeje Esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos ala a disfrutarlos XD **


	24. Chapter 24 La ultima Profecía

**Capitulo 24 La ultima Profecía **

La luna estaba en lo alto del firmamento acompañada de las estrellas que alumbraban el camino. Un carro conducido por caballos escapaban de la ciudad de Áqaba a toda velocidad. Habían estado huyendo toda la noche.

Meg, que estaba sentada dentro del carro, miraba a Casandra sin entender nada.

– ¿Falta mucho Casandra? No hemos parado una sola vez desde que salimos de Áqaba ¿Y porque vienen con nosotros estos soldados? ¿Qué ocurre?

Casandra no contestó. Sabía que no debían parar ni apartarse de los guardias hasta haber llegado donde dijo Aisha.

– ¡Casandra, puedes hablarme!– Exigió Meg

Casandra miro a su amiga.

– Pronto llegaremos. No estamos muy lejos. Tranquilízate.

– Casandra. Dime que esta pasando– Repitió Meg perdiendo la paciencia.

Casandra respiro hondo, por muy alterada que estuviera no podía seguir ocultándolo la verdad a su amiga.

– Veras Meg, ayer vieron unas naves acercándose a la ciudad. Sus banderas indicaban que procedían de Roma.

– ¿Roma? ¿Quieres decir que eran navíos Romanos? – Dijo Meg

– Si, a Aisha le resulto raro que soldados romanos vinieran a esta ciudad... algo no encajaba... y me explico que había tenido un presentimiento…

– ¿Quieres decir que tuvo un mal augurio? – Interrumpió Meg

Casandra asintió mirándola fijamente - Cuando el oráculo más poderoso de la ciudad tiene un presentimiento es mejor hacerle caso. Pensamos que estos soldados estaban aquí por ti.

– Me estas diciendo, Casandra, ¿Que los romanos también están buscándome? ¿Que podría querer el imperio de mi?

– Creo que Hades no solo ha reclutado a monstruos en sus filas. Creo que hará lo que sea para poderte tener de nuevo y obtener lo que quiere de ti. Esta vez, Meg, no dejara a nadie vivo. Las noticias de la guerra son devastadoras, cada vez es mas cruel con sus víctimas.

– Entonces crees que el ejercito de Roma ahora trabaja para Hades? ¿Que los han mandado para…? – Meg se quedo helada

– Si… Meg… para capturarte.

– Esto… esto es imposible. ¿Como? Los Romanos no han podido..

– Meg, sea lo que sea lo hayan pactado con Hades... No dejare que te pase nada ni a ti ni a tu hijo.

**En la noche anterior, en la ciudad de Áqaba…**

Un ejercito de romanos había bajado de sus navíos, y formado frente a las puertas de Áqaba. Cesar se acerco a las mismas sobre su caballo y gritó dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

– Soy Cesar, emperador de Roma, escogido por los dioses. Se que tenéis a vuestro cargo a una chicha llamada Megara. Os ordeno que me la entreguéis. Si sois razonables no tendremos que tomar medidas... más drásticas.

En el interior del palacio de las oráculos Aisha se encontraba sentada en su asiento, con la mirada ausente. Una chica con una túnica blanca entró y se arrodillo a su lado.

– Mi señora, tenía razón. Están aquí en la ciudad y piden por la mujer.

Aisha miro a la muchacha y cogió con sus manos su rostro joven y preocupado.

– Haced lo que os ordene. Vamos. Preparad la sala y copas de vino. Recibiré a esos Romanos, hacedles pasar.

– Sí mi señora…

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron. Cesar y sus hombres entraron a la ciudad. Las calles estaban tranquilas, solo se escuchaba el agua caer de las grandes fuentes de mármol.

Al llegar al gran patio del palacio una mujer les mostró el camino y se retiro.

Cesar con atención se dirigió donde la mujer les había indicado.

– ¿Y si es una trampa señor?– Dijo Lucios

– Manteneros atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Cesar y sus generales entraron en la gran sala donde estaba la gran poetisa Aisha, con una copa en mano, mirándoles desafiante.

– Y bien… ¿Donde esta? – Dijo Cesar

Aisha miro la copa y dio un largo sorbo.

– Te has equivocado en venir aquí Romano.

– Déjate de estupideces. Dime donde esta la mujer o matare a todos los habitante de esta ciudad. Empezando por ti.

– Si haces eso será tu perdición Cesar – Dijo Aisha

Cesar desenvaino el arma y sus guardias lo imitaron.

– No oses enfrentarte a mi, estúpida, no tengo tiempo para augurios. Dame a la mujer y seguiré mi camino.

– Jajajaja, estas muy equivocado, ese camino ya lo he tomado yo Cesar. La mujer que buscas ya no se encuentra en estos muros, y tiene ordenes mis poetisas que terminaran con su vida antes de permitir que caiga en manos de Hades.

– ¡QUE! – Dijo Cesar atónito

– Sí Cesar, esta vez el mal ha perdido. No dejaremos que destruyas todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado. Si entregas a esa mujer nos condenaras a todos a una muerte segura. Sería el fin del mundo de la raza humana.

– Condenada mujer – Dijo Cesar acercándose y cogiéndola por las muñecas – DIME DONDE ESTA…

– JAJAJA… Pobre miserable, la muerte de tu hija ya esta escrita en los astros. ¿Crees que el señor de los muertos será misericordioso?

– ¿Como sabes tu… ?

– Cesar… soy la vidente más poderosa de la ciudad. Veo los hilos del destino claramente. Los hados me han hablado de ti, oh impotente Cesar. Guarda tu espada. No manches de sangre este templo sagrado, o serás atormentado por ello hasta el día de tu muerte. Yo ya he hecho lo que dicta mi destino Cesar, no seré cautiva de roma y enterrada en vida. Moriré con orgullo sabiendo que salve a una mujer y su hijo de la mismísima muerte mi destino esta cumplido, ¿Cual es el tuyo Cesar… ?

En ese momento la mujer se desplomo en el suelo. Cesar miro la copa y en ese momento se dio cuenta, veneno...

Miró a la mujer con la cara desencajada. Una terrible ira le corrió por el cuerpo y de su garganta brotó un alarido que resonó por toda la ciudad.

**Al llegar a su destino….**

Casandra vio a una mujer tapada con un manto al lado de un camello arrodillado. Paró el carro y ayudo a bajar a Meg.

– Queridas he orado a los dioses para que pudierais llegar a salvo. Han escuchado mis suplicas, alabados sean.

Casandra sonrío a la mujer – Estamos bien, un poco cansadas del trayecto, pero bien.

– Si queridas, me lo puedo imaginar. Un duro camino...¡Y más por la noche! ¿como estas joven? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo la mujer mirando a Meg

– Si.. solo algo cansada. – Dijo Meg con una sonrisa.

– Me alegro. Ten querida. He traído mi pequeña – Dijo la mujer refiriéndose al gran camello que hacia caso omiso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. – Se llama Daila, es muy cariñosa, la he traído para ti joven. Tienes que ir con cuidado. Estar embarazada tiene sus riesgos.

– Gracias.– Dijo Meg sin saber muy bien como subirse al animal. – ¿Como ha dicho que se llamaba usted?

– ¡Oh perdona joven! Soy mayor y mi cabeza ya no es lo que era, me llamo Nadina. Aisha avisó que veníais.

Casandra ayudo a subir a Meg al animal, que hizo un pequeño gruñido al notar el peso.

– Espero que esto no arranque antes de sentarme bien en la montura.

– Oh, Daila es muy cariñosa. Es un poco gruñona como yo, será por la edad jejeje.

– Será eso – Dijo Meg algo desconfiada.

– Perdona a mi amiga. Esta mas acostumbrada a montar caballos alados – Dijo Casandra con ironía.

– Santo del amor hermoso. ¿caballos alados? En estas tierras hija mía preferimos usar camellos, son unos animales ideales para estos climas y resistentes, pueden estar días sin beber agua.

– Esto en Grecia no se ve todo los días.

– Si hija mía y un caballo alado menos... eso tengo que verlo. Seguro que mis compañeras no se lo creerían. Podrías mostrármelo algún día.

– Bueno… si jeje, si supiera donde esta... tuve que dejar Grecia "precipitadamente"...

– ¿Como están las cosas por allí? He oído que esta mal... – Dijo la mujer

– No se que te abra contado Aisha. Pero.. sí, esta mal. El señor de los muertos esta haciéndose con todo, la única resistencia es la capitaneada por el semidiós Hércules esta luchando contra el.

– ¿Herc...? ¡Ah! Ahora me acuerdo de algo que me contó esa vieja loca jajaja Que cosas. Tengo a la mismísima mujer de Hércules. Esto es un gran honor.– Dijo la mujer con orgullo

Meg miro a Casandra algo extrañada, Casandra le mostró una sonrisa.

– Bueno. Solo serán unas horas más de viaje. Ahora podréis daros un baño y descansar para poder partir en unos días

– ¿Partir? – Pregunto Meg

– Oh sí cariño. No queras quedarte aquí toda tu vida ¿no? Además, seguro que ese hombre tuyo estará con ganas de verte jejeje.

Meg se sonrojó y no dijo nada mas. Llegaron por caminos tortuosos hasta una cabaña oculta entre las grandes rocas de una montaña.

– Lindo Hogar ya hemos llegado.

La cabaña era pequeña y acogedora, al entrar vieron un pequeño saloncillo donde había una chimenea que contenía una olla de la que venia un olor agradable.

– Pasad, pasad, estáis en vuestra casa.

– Gracias por todo Nadina. – Dijo Meg

– No hay porque darlas querida. – Dijo la mujer sacando la olla de fuego y, con un cucharón, vertía en unas tazas su contenido. - Tomad esto os sentará bien. Luego podréis daros un buen baño, agua caliente no falta!

– ¿Sabe algo de Aisha? ¿Le dijo algo mas tras nuestra partida?– Pregunto Casandra.

– No querida, lo ultimo que me llegó de ella fue que os encontrara y que os escondiera. Nada más.

Terminaron la sopa se dieron un buen baño reparador. Un poco después Meg y Casandra estaban estiradas en su cama mirando el techo.

– Casandra..

– Sí.

– ¿Crees que estarán bien Aisha y las demás profetizas?

Casandra no contesto y le dio la espalda – No lo se Meg, no he tenido ninguna visión desde que llegamos a Áqaba... temo lo que pueda ver.

Meg no insistió mas. Notaba que su amiga estaba tensa. Se dio la vuelta y intento dormirse, pero lo que al principio era un sueño plácido y tranquilo se vio sumido en completa oscuridad, sangre , destrucción…

– MEG, MEG..

Meg se despertó de golpe – Que, que... que pasa?

– Estabas moviéndote y gritando.

– Perdona si te despertado no quería…

– Tranquila Meg– Dijo Casandra volviendo a su cama.

– ¿Estas bien Casandra?

Casandra estiro el brazo para coger una nota que le entrego a Meg.

– Esto me llego hace una rato. Antes de que tuvieras esas pesadillas. Es de Aisha.

– ¿Ha… pasado algo?

Casandra no contesto se levanto de su cama salió de la habitación

Meg cogió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Casandra. _

_Te escribo esto porque ya no volveremos a vernos, el hilo de mi destino se acaba. Los Romanos no tendrán piedad de nosotras si nos hacen prisioneras por eso he tomado otras medidas._

_Solo quiero que sepas que aunque yo no este, siempre os guiare en vuestro camino Casandra. Ten fe de ti misma escucha la naturaleza…_

_Se que puedes salvar a tu amiga y a su criatura. Estoy orgullosa de ti porque fuiste una gran alumna... más que eso... como una hija a la que no pude tener._

_Se fuerte, es una carga muy pesada. Pero se que estas a la altura y podrás salir adelante con ello…_

_Con todo el cariño del mundo_

_Aisha_

Meg fue a buscar a su amiga. La encontró en una terracita, sentada en un banco de madera, con los hombros caídos.

– Casandra..

Casandra levanto el rostro, y vio a su amiga – Meg…

No habían mas palabras, Meg se acerco y abrazo a su amiga que estaba sumida en un mar de lágrimas

**Mientras tanto en el campamento Romano…**

– Maldita mujer….

– Señor– Dijo un guardia a acercándose a Cesar

– ¿¡Que quieres!? – Dijo de mala gana

– Hemos encontrado huellas que se dirigen hacia las montaña. Pueden que se hayan escapado en esa dirección.

– ¿Estas seguro?

– Creemos que si mi señor..

– Ya – Dijo Cesar levantándose de su asiento, cogiendo una copa de vino.– Id a buscarla… pero… tened claro... NO REGRESEIS HASTA TENERLAS EN VUESTRAS MANOS – Cesar tiro la copa desparramando el vino por la tienda – ¿ENTENDISTE SOLDADO?

– Si.. si señor..

– Coge algunos de mis hombres, disfrazaros de paisanos para no llamar su atención... pero encontradla. Por cualquier medio. No me falles soldado.

– Si señor a sus ordenes.

Cesar miro un mapa sobre su mesa. En el había señalados diversos puntos. A un lado de la mesa una figura pequeña representando una niña, la recogió y la estrujo en su pecho con un sollozo que se le escapo de sus labios.

– Juro por los dioses que no me arrebataran a mi hija… lo juro…

**Bueno final del capitulo 24. Espero que os esté gustando las historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlas jejeje**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos, hasta el próximo capitulo. :P **


	25. Chapter 25 El cónclave de los dioses

**Capitulo 25 – El cónclave de los dioses**

En la cima del monte Olimpo, en la gran morada de los dioses, Zeus se encontraba sentado en su gran trono de nubes. Junto a él se encontraba su fiel servidor y compañero Hermes el mensajero del Olimpo.

Habían vuelto a reunirse movidos por las circunstancias, los actos de Hades no habían pasado desapercibidos a los dioses, pero había disparidad entre ellos de la mejor manera de tratar el tema.

Las puertas del gran salón del Olimpo se abrieron de par en par dejando paso a Ares con sus grandes perros de la guerra.

– Esto es indignante… ¡intolerable! Malditos mortales... un montón de bajas... y ese… ese hijo de Ourea medio mortal esta llevando a la perdición… Y Hercules desaparecido del combate... a saber lo que estará haciendo..

La voz de Zeus retumbo en toda la sala – Estas hablando de mi hijo Ares… Hércules nunca se ausentaría sin motivo... temo que algo le haya pasado… – Zeus tenia la cara pálida, cansada, como si no hubiese descansado en muchos días.

– Athan es un gran militar, no hay que medir a nadie por sus orígenes – dijo Hermes.

Ares no contesto a Hermes y volvió a dirigirse a Zeus– Y… ¿Que piensa hacer Zeus?

– Lo principal es detener a Hades. Pero hay un gran problema. Hermes y yo hemos estado tratando de localizar a Hades sin resultado. Por lo que parece hay una especie de muro... de defensa contra dioses a su alrededor. Es posible que ningún inmortal sea capaz de encontrarle.

– ¿Quieres decir como si desapareciera sin dejar rastro? – Dijo Ares atónito– ¿Como diablos puede hacer eso un dios….? ¡Somos omniscientes! No debería poder esconderse de todos!

– Todo este tiempo es lo que hemos intentado averiguar... en vano. No tenemos explicación lógica para lo que esta pasando. – Dijo Zeus

– Entonces habrá que buscar otros métodos. ¡Soy el dios de la guerra! Mi lugar esta en el campo de batalla, no sentado de brazos cruzados!

– Sobre eso... he pensado que es hora que los mortales tengan nuestra ayuda – Dijo Zeus acariciándose la barba.

– Que, ¿A los mortales? Los dioses no pueden interferir en guerras. Crearlas es lo nuestro, acuérdate de la guerra de Troya…

Zeus interfirió – Si no recuerdo mal Atenea ayudo al mismísimo Aquiles en la batalla.

– Pero Atenea es una caso aparte. Siempre interfiere en la vida de los mortales. Pero yo soy el dios de la guerra y digo…

– Las cosas cambiaran Ares. Quieras o no me obedecerás. No podemos dejar que mi despiadado hermano destruya todo lo que nos costo tanto construir después de la batalla de los titanes. – Dijo Zeus

– Hades lo hace por venganza… los dioses comentan que Hades busca hacerse con algo importante, el nieto de Zeus.

Zeus levanto el rostro serio – ¿Como dijiste?

– Si Zeus. Eres abuelo. ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Ares con una burla.

– ¿Nieto?

– Oh… no me digas que el poderoso Zeus, dios del universo, no sabía que su único hijo va a tener un heredero con esa mortal.

– No entrare en otra vez en esa discusión Ares, ya sabes mi opinión. Si mi hijo decidió irse con esa mujer es su elección. Su corazón decidió por el y me enorgullezco de ello.

– Ya… que padre no querría ver a su hijo feliz… y, sobretodo, mortal…

En ese momento entro Era en la estancia.

– ¡Me encantan estas reuniones..! ¿Sigues con tus discusiones hacia los mortales Ares?

– Oh. Un placer veros. Una noche hermosa, ¿no? – Dijo Ares haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

– Déjate de esos royo conmigo Ares. Guárdalos para Afrodita, seguro que le encantan.

Ares miro seriamente a Hera – No se de que me estas hablando.

Hera no contesto, pero lo miro con una media sonrisa.

– Me enterado de que estabais hablando de Hércules. ¿Alguna novedad?

– Nada de nada querida. Excepto el hecho de que vamos a ser abuelos. – Dijo Zeus.

– Si, si... ya me había enterado. Por eso he encargado que busquen a Meg y se aseguren que ella y la criatura están a salvo.

– ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Y donde están? – Pregunto Zeus anonadado.

– Se encuentran en unas montañas de Asia. Están escondidos con su amiga Casandra.

– ¿Para que querrá esconderse? - Pregunto Ares

– Hades busca al niño. Me han informado que Hades planea algo vinculado con nuestro nieto nonato.– dijo Hera

– Bien, mañana convocare un cónclave de dioses. Ares ves informando y Hermes tu también.

Ares y Hermes dejaron la sala, dejando a Zeus y Hera solos.

– Querida, estoy preocupado. No localizo a Hércules. Y tampoco entiendo que no me haya dicho de que voy a ser abuelo…

Hera agarro el rostro de su marido.

– No creo que Hércules no quisiera contárnoslo. Estoy segura de ello. Ahora solo tenemos que proteger a esa criatura. Tengo un mal presentimiento, si Hades rapta ese niño podría suponer será el fin de nuestro mundo y de los mismos dioses.

– ¿Crees que el destino esta en las manos de un niño no nacido aun?

– Sí, eso creo. Tiene la llave de la destrucción... o la salvación.

– ¿Que tienes en mente? – Pregunto Zeus

– Cuando nazca me lo llevaré a un sitio seguro, lejos de los mortales y las manos de Hades.

– Pero... ¿y Megara? Una madre no dejara que le separes de su hijo recién nacido.

– Tendrá que entenderlo. Si quiere que si hijo viva... Se lo que es perder un hijo y el sufrimiento que conlleva... pero es necesario...

– Será complicado lo que estas diciendo, si se entera de lo que pretendes...

– No tienes que preocuparte, no se enterara hasta el último momento y entonces no quedara otra solución... o morirán...

**En otro lugar...**

En las penumbras de un bosque habían unos cuantos jinetes rodeando un gran fuego. Estaban sentados abrigados con gruesas capas de piel para combatir el frío de la mañana.

– Sargento, no encontramos rastro de ella en las cercanías. Nadie ha visto pasar a una chica con esa descripción. Es como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado... – Dijo un soldado.

– No nos iremos hasta encontrara a la chica. Tenemos ordenes del mismo Cesar... – Dijo el sargento

– Pero señor. ¿Y si no la encontramos? ¿Para que quiere Cesar a una mujer embarazada?

El sargento se levanto de golpe cogiendo al soldado que había hablado.

– Escúchame bien. Tenemos ordenes. Si no encuentras a esa chica me encargare yo mismo de que te tiren a la fosa de los leones. Cesar la necesita esa mujer, según él puede llevar a la perdición de la mismísima Roma.. ¿Entiendes SOLDADO?

– Si.. señor…

– Ahora, coge un grupo de hombres e id hacia las montañas. Preguntad a todos... haced lo que haga falta... Y no traigas tu culos aquí hasta no haberla encontrado.

–Si, señor….

El hombre hizo una seña a un grupo de soldados, que subieron a sus caballos y marcharon montaña arriba…

**Un capitulo mas. Este es mas corto pero pronto actualizare el siguiente ;P a disfrutarlo**


	26. Chapter 26 El escondite

**Capitulo 26 El escondite **

En casa de la anciana Nadina reinaba una falsa calma. Era por la noche cuando la anciana encontró a Casandra en el porche, mirando las estrellas.

– Veo que Meg no esta contigo. – Dijo Nadina

Casandra, al escuchar la voz, se giro

– Hola Nadina. No. Meg estaba cansada y se acostó pronto.

Nadina se puso al lado de Casandra y en silencio contempló las estrellas con ella. Tras este rato de paz Nadina se dirigió a ella con seriedad.

– Casandra, ayer una amiga me explicó que unos cuantos hombres del ejército de Cesar están merodeando por estas tierras, están registrando las aldeas cercanas.

– Tendremos que huir de aquí lo antes posible…

– Casandra… Meg esta de cinco meses y medio. No es recomendable salir ahora. La chica está cansada e ira muy despacio. Seréis fáciles de localizar. Os recomiendo que os quedéis aquí, ocultas dentro de la casa y evitéis el exterior si no es por alguna emergencia. Hay un doble fondo debajo de la casa para que podáis esconderos si llegaran hasta aquí. Manteneros escondidas mientras yo los distraigo. ¿Entendiste Casandra?

– Sí… claro. Mañana se lo diré a Meg. Gracias por todo Nadina… no sé como agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotras… yo…

– No tienes porque querida, no tienes porque…

**Mientras…**

En la cima de una montaña se hallaba una pequeña aldea, sus habitantes vivían de la caza y de la poca cosecha que crecía en aquella tierra tan árida. Era una vida dura, pero sus habitantes la aceptaban con serenidad.

Pero esa tranquilidad se rompió la noche que un ejercito de romanos llegó a la plaza. Buscaban la casa del molinero, del que los rumores decían que había dado refugio a esclavos huidos.

Se acercaron a la puerta de una casa cercana y la golpearon con fiereza. Les abrió una mujer con ojos asustados abrazando entre sus brazos a un bebé que no tendría ni un año…

– En nombre de Cesar. Estamos buscando la casa del molinero. Sabemos que vive por aquí. – dijo el sargento

La mujer se torno pálida y apretó a su bebé, temiendo que se lo arrebatasen – El… el se encuentra al final del camino… en la casa que hay saliendo del pueblo…

– Ya habéis oído. Soldados de Roma… ¡ADELANTE! – Gritó

– Pero… él no hizo nada malo. Es un buen hombre. Tengan piedad de él… – Dijo la mujer.

– Mas vale que entres en casa mujer… o yo mismo me ocupare de ti. Métete en sus asuntos y deja al ejercito de Cesar hacer su trabajo.

La mujer entro a su casa aterrorizada y cerró la puerta tras ella con el pestillo.

Poco después el ejercito de romanos llegó donde la mujer les había dicho. Era una pequeña casa de piedra anexa a un gran molino.

El general se acerco a la puerta y aporreo unas cuantas veces.

– ¿Si?

– Abra en nombre de Roma, por orden de Cesar. Si se niega será arrestado.

El hombre abrió inmediatamente la puerta con temor. El ejercito de Romanos vio a un hombre escuálido, vestido con retales y barba mal-cortada de días. Detrás suyo observaron a una mujer asomada en uno de los pórticos y un niño que no tendría mas que cinco años.

– ¿Que… que queréis– Dijo el hombre aturdido

– Sabemos que usted estuvo dando refugio a hombres y mujeres fugitivos. Estamos buscando a dos mujeres fugitivas del imperio, una de ellas embarazada.

– No, hemos visto a nadie por aquí y menos embarazada.

– Si estas ocultándonos información tienes que saber que sería un grave delito... quizás incluso toda tu familia pueda sufrir por ello y ser convertida en esclavos. Piensa dos veces tu respuesta, nuestras últimas informaciones fueron que las dos mujeres se pasaron por aquí.

– Ya se lo dije señor. Hace meses que no pasa nadie por aquí. Solo estamos yo, mi mujer y mi hijo.

– Espero que digas la verdad, porque si me has engañado y tengo que regresar… la ira de roma caerá sobre ti… y tu familia…

Dicho esto el ejercito de romanos se fue. El molinero entro en la casa y vio a su mujer abrazando a su hijo.

– Alus, ¿Que querían estos hombres? – Pregunto la mujer sujetando al niño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

– Buscaban a esas muchachas Isabela. Tienes que avisar a Nadina de inmediato… están muy cerca de donde se encuentran ellas… Corremos una grave peligro si las encuentran… y se enteran que hemos mentido Isabela… nos condenaran a una vida de esclavitud…

La mujer se tapo la boca con la mano que acariciaba a su hijo.

– Que… ¡Pero ellos no pueden enterase! No se enteraran si tenemos mucha discreción…

– Cariño, piensa en nuestro hijo. No podemos dejar que encuentren a estas chicas. Hay que avisar a Nadina, tiene que llevárselas de la zona y huir para que podamos estar a salvo.

La mujer cogió una paloma del palomar y escribió una nota a Nadina en una clave secreta, si fuera interferida por los Romanos no la podrían entender. Después ato el mensaje a la pata del animal y lo soltó al aire donde este comenzó a volar hasta su destino.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Nadina estaba sentada en el porche, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando la paloma se posó en la repisa del balcón, al ver que esta traía un mensaje atado en una de sus patas se apresuró a leerlo tras liberar al animal. Conforme leía el mensaje iba notando como los pelos se le ponían de punta...

– ¡CASANDRA!

Casandra se despertó de golpe sobresaltada.

– ¿Que pasa Nadina?

– ¿Pero que esta pasando? – dijo Meg, saliendo también de su habitación.

– Esto es grave. Tendréis que esconderos. Casandra... ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté de esconderos detrás de la casa…?

– Eh si…

– Bien, pues coged algunas provisiones e iros allí hasta que yo os de la orden de salir. Nada de ruidos, debéis permanecer en silencio hasta que pase el peligro. ¿Entendido?

– ¿Pero que pasa? – Pregunto Meg algo aturdida

– Coge tus cosas Meg, vamos a escondernos.

– Que... ¿Por que? ¿Esta él aquí?

– No... al menos directamente. Soldados de roma vienen hacia aquí... vamos...

– ¿El ejercito de roma ya nos a encontrado? – Meg estaba aterrorizada

– ¡Aún no están aquí! Daos prisa... vamos... ¡SALID YA! – Dijo Nadina impaciente.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el doble fondo que había detrás de la casa. Al entrar vieron unas escaleras que conducían a un sótano. Bajaron con cuidado hasta llegar al escondite, un pequeño cubículo en la tierra donde había unos cojines bastante grandes rellenos de paja para acomodarse. El sitio no estaba muy sucio, pero si bastante húmedo. Aunque había algunas tinajas con agua y comida, por lo que estaba preparado por si tenían que pasar ahí algún tiempo.

– ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Como han podido saber que estamos aquí? – Dijo Meg

– Meg, no saben que estamos aquí. Seguramente solo saben que hemos pasado por estos alrededores, pero no saben donde. Nadina me dijo que un grupo de romanos estaban por la zona buscándonos por orden del Cesar... pero que no estaba muy segura si llegarían hasta aquí. Por lo que parece han tenido información interna... o algún chivato...

– Dioses... ¿Que vamos a hacer Cas? – Dijo Meg tocándose el vientre

– Tranquila Meg. Ahora no hables, vale, intenta respirar con tranquilidad…

**Mientras en la superficie… **

Nadina estaba preparada para cuando llegaran los romanos. Rezaba a los dioses que no fuera así, pero sabía que en una hora aproximadamente los tendría en su casa.

Efectivamente… empezó a oír a lo lejos el retumbar de las sandalias de un montón de pies, el ruido del metal y las armas rozando los escudos de los soldados.

Una voz dio la voz de alto a sus hombres. Nadina respiro hondo, implorando que todo saliera como lo tenia planeado…

Picaron a la puerta…

Al abrir vio una hombre con un gran peto dorado y un casco romano, dentro vio una cara larga, con unos ojos negros como la mismísima noche mirándola fijamente, escudriñándola mientras observaba a su alrededor detenidamente.

– Estamos buscando a dos mujeres, una de ellas embarazada, ¿Por casualidad no las ha visto pasar?

– No, señor, no vi ninguna mujer embarazada por aquí…

– Es lo que todos dicen… bueno... si no tiene nada que ocultar no tiene que temer. Por orden del mismísimo Cesar tenemos que registrar su casa.

– Enséñeme esa orden sargento– Dijo Nadina

– Acaso una plebeya como tú esta osando desafiar las palabras de tu Cesar?

– Es mi casa y mi propiedad. Le digo que no he visto ninguna mujer por aquí, no tiene derecho a...

– En fin, creo que no me estas dando otra opción... sujetadla.

Dos soldados agarraron a Nadina por los brazos.

– ¿Como? ¡Dejadme! No podéis hacer esto! Esta casa es propiedad privada.

– Calla mujer, o probaras el látigo. En esta casa recóndita nadie podrá oír tus gritos jejeje – Rieron todos.

– Sois una vergüenza, ¿Os hacéis llamar soldados? No veo más que matones.

El hombre que la sujetaba la amordazo mientras los soldados entraron a tropel en la casa y comenzaron a registrarlo todo.

– Mucho mejor así jejej – dijo el general. - Calladita mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo

– Señor, no encontramos nada – Dijo unos de los guardias

Meg y Casandra escuchaban desde su escondite como iban y venían los romanos, pero Nadina había sido concienzuda y no quedaba en la casa ninguna prueba de su presencia.

– Bien mujer, por esta vez los dioses te han protegido. Pero no te confíes tanto. Si me entero que me engañas no dudare en lanzarte al circo con los leones.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un estornudo... El general se sobresaltó

– ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Quien más esta aquí?

Meg había estornudado al metérsele un poco de polvo en las fosas nasales. Estaban aterradas, sus cerebros marchaban a toda velocidad buscando la forma de esconderse entre la penumbra por si los romanos encontraban el escondite…

– Dime mujer... ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde puedas esconderlas?

– No hay mas de lo que tu has podido registrar Romano…

En ese momento el romano le golpeo con fuerza, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con la cara manchada de sangre.

– Te lo volveré a repetir. Dime donde está la persona que ha estornudado. ¿Donde esta escondida?

Uno de los guardias entro acalorado –¡Señor! Hemos encontrado una trampilla en la parte de atrás de la casa, parece que puede conducir a un sótano o similar.

El general esbozo una sonrisa – Bien… veamos si eres tan valiente cuando descubramos a quien tienes escondido MUJER. – Escupió

El general se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás donde los soldados ya habían reventado la puerta de madera que conducía bajo tierra. Al descender había varios soldados rodeados de varias tinajas rotas y colchones de paja destrozados... habían registrado el sótano sin éxito.

Nadina estaba con el corazón desbocado, esperando que no las encontrara.

– Bien mujer... esta vez te has librado… pero volveremos.

El general y los demás se fueron, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Tras un buen rato de espera, y comprobar que no quedaba ningún soldado en la finca, Nadina se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia el doble fondo, donde empezó a llamarlas – Casandra, Meg ya se fueron podéis salir… Meg… Casandra…

En ese momento se escucho un ruido detrás de una pared.

– Si… Nadina estamos aquí.

– Oh por los dioses… ¿Estáis bien?

– Si, gracias que había esta pared falsa nos hemos podido esconder por los pelos. – Dijo Meg

– ¿Como encontrasteis esto?- Pregunto Nadina

– Fue algo curioso, mientras buscábamos donde ocultarnos Meg tropezó e hizo que una de las paredes se abriera dejando un hueco en la pared... parece cosa del destino...– Explico Casandra

– Oh querida estas bien, ¿No te lastimaste?

– No Nadina... Estoy bien... Gracias a esta pared falsa pudimos ocultarnos– Dijo Meg

– Nadina tienes una herida en la sien. Déjame curarte eso…

– Tranquila Casandra querida, todo esta bien. Esos romanos son unos animales, piensan que pueden entrar en la propiedad de cualquiera así como así...

Las tres mujeres fueron hacia la casa después de una noche bien movida. Pero el peligro no había pasado. Los romanos no dejarían de buscar hasta encontrarlas…

**Capitulo 26 terminado ha disfrutarlo jeje Este ha sido complicado de escribir jejeje Espero que os guste. Un saludo :P **


	27. Chapter 27 Esperánza

**Capitulo 27 Esperanza **

Cesar se encontraba en su tienda, mirando fijamente el mapa que tenia sobre la mesa. En su mano sujetaba una copa llena de vino al que daba vueltas nervioso, hacia días que tenía informes del grupo de soldados que habían ido a la caza de esa condenada mujer…

De repente notó un chasquido tras de él, se levantó una humareda color negro seguido de un fuerte olor a azufre…

– Bueno, bueno… ¿Cómo va la caza? ¿Aún no tienes a la muchachita?

Cesar se quedo parado

– Hades… creí que esperarías en...

– Veras… es que me aburría de esperar. Hace bastante tiempo que te mande la misión… ¡Y aún no hay resultados! Nada… ni una sola noticia… Y con todo lo que está en juego…– Dijo Hades dando vueltas a una pequeña figura con que representaba la hija de Cesar…

– Hades… ha habido complicaciones… Escaparon de la ciudad… pero todo está controlado, he enviado a mis mejores soldados en busca de esa mujer… son muy buenos rastreadores seguro que pronto tendrán alg….

– Ay…. qué pena, que pena… Parece que no entendiste como funciona esto. Si no me consigues a Megara… la vida de tu niñita y de tus queridos ciudadanos está en juego. El tiempo corre, amigo mío, cada segundo que pasa es un granito de arena que va cayendo. Los días pasan… y mi paciencia se agota.

– ¡Déjame más tiempo! ¡Te lo suplico Hades! – Dijo Cesar, desesperado, arrodillándose ante el dios.

Hades sonrió al ver su debilidad – Bien… tienes tres días. Si en esos tres días no has cumplido tu tarea… bueno…– en ese momento la figura de madera prendió fuego y se redujo a cenizas que cayeron lentamente en el suelo.

Cuando Cesar levantó la mirada Hades ya había desaparecido, tres días... solo tenía tres días para salvar a su hija…

**Mientras en el inframundo…**

Pena y Pánico estaban jugando una partida de cartas sobre una mesa de huesos.

– Tiro y ¡GANE!

– ¿Qué? Eres un tramposo ¡Ese movimiento no es correcto!– Dijo Pánico

– Como que no, pues claro que es correcto, si…

– ¡Te digo que has hecho trampas! Ese tiro no vale.

– ¡PENA, PANICO!…

Los diablillos dejaron de discutir y acudieron al salón del trono donde encontraron a Hades dándoles la espalda, mirando la gran mesa donde había decenas de figuras representando las batallas en curso y sus planes de conquista…

– He estado esperando demasiado tiempo. Todo está saliendo según lo planeado… Estoy tan cerca… no puedo dejar que esto falle– dijo Hades mirando la figura que representaba a Meg.

– ¿Llamaba… señor…?

Hades se giró y miró a los diablillos.

– Tengo una tarea para vosotros.

– ¿Que… que quiere que hagamos señor?

– Quiero que vigiléis muy de cerca al Cesar. Informadme de todos sus movimientos y, sobretodo, aseguraos que cumple su trato.

Hades se acerco a los diablillos, cogiéndolos por el cuello – Pero, sobre todo, sed discretos, no quiero que nadie se entere de que estáis ahí, entendido…

– Si, su excelencia.

Los diablillos desaparecieron de la vista de Hades, que se sentó en su gran trono y volvió a dirigir la vista a la mesa con una sonrisa. Había una guerra que librar, pero algunos triunfos no se conseguían en el campo de batalla.

**En la ciudad de Roma…**

La ciudad estaba medio abandonada desde la gran invasión. Los ciudadanos romanos apenas salían de sus casas. Acostumbrados a una vida de opulencia muchos nobles conocían por primera vez las privaciones del hambre.

Pero mucho peor estaban los apresados en las mazmorras bajo las entrañas del Coliseo, donde Hércules y parte de su ejército sufrían diariamente a manos de los esbirros del Inframundo.

Hércules ya no sentía los brazos, tras muchos días de tenerlos alzados por las cadenas irrompibles forjadas por Hefestos. Hacia varios días que no comía nada, y la última vez que le dieron algo habría sido muy generoso llamarlo comida.

Cada día Hades ordenaba a sus esbirros que torturaran a Hercules para que dijera dónde estaba Meg… cada día Hades inventaba un nuevo suplicio, una nueva forma de causarle dolor… pero siempre lo mantenía con vida y volvía a preguntarle… Pero cada día Hercules les decía lo mismo: "Iros al infierno"

Un día una voz infantil lo sacó de su dolor.

– Quiero ir con mi papa… tengo hambre…

Al levantar la cabeza vio una niña pequeña llorando delante suyo… conocía a esa niña… la hija del mismo Cesar….

De repente uno de los guardias dio un porrazo a los barrotes de la celda

– Cállate niña estúpida.

Pero la niña seguía protestando y lloriqueando.

– Como sigas alborotando te daré motivos para llorar de verdad, ¿Entiendes niña?

La niña dejo de llorar de inmediato, solo se oían pequeños hipos.

Hercules intentó acercarse todo lo que le permitían sus cadenas para poder hablar con la pequeña sin que el guardia los escuchara.

– Tranquila, todo ira bien. Ya verás como salimos de aquí. Confía en mí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña lo miro con sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas.

– Me… me llamo AAA-te-lla – Dijo entrecortadamente entre sollozos.

– Hola Atella. Yo soy Hercules – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña lo miro con la boca medio abierta – ¿Tu… tu eres el famoso héroe?

– Así que sabes quién soy. ¿Alguien te ha explicado historias?

– ¡Sí!, Mi padre me contaba por las noches historias, algunas hablando de ti y de tus grandes luchas contra monstruos. Mi papa me contaba esas historias para que no tuviera miedo. – Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Hércules sonrió

La niña miro a su alrededor

– Pero ahora tengo miedo… ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?

Hercules pudo ver en sus ojos el pánico… ¿Qué le habían hecho?

– Pronto nos sacaran de aquí no te preocupes.

– ¿Y… a ti también te sacaran?

Hercules se sorprendió – ¡Claro¡Todos saldremos de aquí. Ya lo veras

– Escuche… al hombre malo… decir que te quería a ti, ¿Por qué?

Hercules dio un suspiro.

– Ese hombre que tú dices… no es un hombre. Es el dios de los muertos, aquí en roma lo llamáis Plutón. Quiere vengarse de mí por haberle derrotado en el pasado y frustrar sus planes.

– ¿Y qué hizo? – Pregunto la niña

– ¿Tu padre nunca te lo conto esa historia?

– No, solo cuenta lo que le interesa… creo yo – Dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido.

Hércules la miro con ternura – Es una historia muy larga y difícil de entender. Ahora ya es tarde, duerme un poco Atella.

– ¡No soy pequeña! Tengo 3 años y puedo entenderla. Además no tengo sueño– Dijo la niña cogiéndose las piernas y apretándolas contra su cuerpecito.

Hercules la miro – No tienes que tener miedo. Estaré aquí a tu lado hasta que te duermas ¿vale?

La niña asintió – ¿Tu… tienes miedo?

– Sí… algunas veces. Todos podemos tener miedo Atella. Es normal el miedo a lo desconocido, inseguridad… pero estáte tranquila. No dejare que te pase nada.

– ¿Y ahora tienes miedo?

Hercules la miro sin saber si mentir, esa niña buscaba tranquilidad y protección.

– Un poco… pero la esperanza me hace tener fuerzas.

– ¿Qué es la esperanza?

– Pues… es… la ilusión de las personas. El sueño al que no quieres renunciar. Es la fuerza que te hace luchar por lo que quieres, no tirar la toalla en las cosas y seguir adelante. Eso es la esperanza.

– Mi esperanza es que venga mi papa – Dijo la niña con algunas lágrimas.

– Claro que si.– Dijo Hércules

– ¿Y tú?

Hercules no contesto, respiro hondo y miro a la niña

– Veras mi mayor esperanza es poder encontrar a mi mujer y ver que esté a salvo.

– ¿Tienes mujer? – Pregunto la niña

– Si

¿Y niños?

Hércules se tenso, cuantas preguntas…

– Eh bueno… mi mujer esta embarazada…– Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno seguro que cuando mi papa nos encuentre nos sacara de aquí. Y podrás ver a tu mujer y tu bebé. – La niña le mostró una gran sonrisa e hizo un gran bostezo. Se acurruco y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Hércules la miraba dormir tranquilamente. Era tan inocente. Sin saber que su propio padre les había condenado a todo este lio… Dudaba mucho que fuera él quien los sacara de este…

**UAAA que pasara con Atella y Hercules podrán salir de esa celda mugrienta? Y Cesar encontrara a Meg o Hades cumplirá su trato… redoble de tambores ;P **


	28. Chapter 28 El individuo

**Capitulo 28 El individuo **

El campamento del ejército de Athan se encontraba acampado en lo alto de una colina, llevaban semanas de combates y no parecía que la guerra fuera a terminar pronto.

– Creo que será mejor atacar por el flanco izquierdo mientras este otro grupo de soldados atacan por el derecho… ¿No le parece señor?

– Espera Cedalión. No te precipites. Antes tenemos que…

– ¡Señor, señor!

La voz provenía de un soldado que entró corriendo en la tienda de Athan.

– ¿Qué pasa soldado? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

– Están atacando el norte. Un mensajero ha llegado indicado que todo la legión está siendo derrotado por una criatura descomunal.

– ¿Una criatura dices?

– Sí señor, un ser gigantesco con la fuerza de mil hombres. Esta masacrando a los soldados.

Athan se tenso, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

– Señores, tenemos que actuar ya. Llama a algunos hombres, que preparen la defensa. Tenemos que estar preparados por si la bestia llega hasta aquí. También necesitamos un informe detallado de ese ser. Enviad observadores, tenemos que saber a que nos enfrentamos.

– Sí señor.

– Por cierto, antes de irte, ¿Hay alguna noticia de Hércules?

– No señor.

Athan soltó un suspiro – Bien… partid ya.

Tras la partida del soldado Athan se dirigió a su compañero.

– Y aún no tenemos noticias del paradero de los huevos…

– ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos huevos? Señor.

– Son los últimos huevos de dragón. Si no los consigo, Ourea, no nos ayudará. Y si estos cayeran en manos de Hades…

– No se para que el señor de los muertos puede querer unos dragones… – Dijo Cedalión.

– Es sencillo… Podrían reforzar su ejército espectacularmente, los dragones son muy poderoso. Además, tienen poderes curativos. Lo que podría beneficiar al resto de sus criaturas.

– Entiendo… podría formar un ejército indestructible.

– Exactamente. Por eso tengo que encontrarlos. Pero temo que sin la ayuda de Hercules se me hará muy difícil.

– ¿Y donde puede estar? ¿Alguna pista?

– No. Pero está claro que le ha pasado algo…

Horas después Athan, cansado de un duro día pensando estrategias, se dirigió a un pozo cercano a beber un poco de agua. Cuando estaba bebiendo con el cazo una voz le interrumpió

– Veo que no sabéis a lo que os enfrentáis. ¿Verdad guerrero?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quien anda ahí? Muéstrate...

Un hombre encorvado, con una barba larga y vestido con unos pocos harapos se le acercó cojeando con su bastón.

– Te pregunto si sabéis a lo que os estáis enfrentando.

– ¿Qué quieres decir viejo?

– Yo de ti tendría mas respeto. No te creas que el ser un semidiós te da poder ante todos.

– ¿Como sabe usted?

– Se muchas cosas que tu guerrero, he visto cosas que no creerías.

– ¿A qué se refiere con que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos?

– ¿Piensas que con los pocos hombres que tienes aquí defendiendo podrás detener a esa bestia?

– ¿Que quiere decir?

– Vosotros pensáis que el señor de los muertos es el mayor de los problemas, pero…. estáis equivocados. Hay seres más antiguos, criaturas que ya existían antes de que el ser humano pisara este mundo.

– No entiendo donde quiere ir a parar.

– Insensato. Lo que quiero decirte es que esa criatura, esa bestia, es quizás el peor ser al que te puedas enfrentar en toda tu vida. Esta bestia es parte de los leviatanes, seres de inmenso poder anteriores a los mismos dioses. Esta criatura es uno de los pocos que quedan con vida, fue encerrada en lo más profundo del inframundo por poderes que tu y yo no podemos ni imaginamos.

– ¡Entonces hay que enviarla al infierno del que salió!

– ¡Que necio eres! Esta criatura ha logrado salir tras milenios de cautividad, las hordas de Hades han sido tan estúpidos de pensar que es uno de ellos. Pero lo cierto es que ni ellos mismos podrían ser capaces de controlarla. Será necesario el poder de los dioses para derrotar a un ser como este, pero dudo que los inmortales nos quieran echar una mano… pocas veces se han inmiscuido en asuntos de mortales.

– ¡Pero Hades lo ha hecho! ¿Por que ellos no ayudarían?

– Eso hijo…tendrás que hablarlo con el poderoso Zeus.

– ¿Como va a escucharme el señor de todos los dioses?

– ¿Por qué no? – dijo el anciano.

– ¿Que quieres decir?

– Su único hijo esta cautivo por las tropas del inframundo. Si le cuentas que Hércules necesita su ayuda no dudara en echaros una mano.

– ¿Hércules esta cautivo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Está bien?

– Te lo dije hijo. Se más cosas que tu nunca podrás imaginar. Él está vivo….de momento… en Roma.

Athan miro el cielo, e iba a decirle algo al anciano… pero este había desaparecido….

Athan regreso la tienda donde su compañero se encontraba mirando el mapa y marcando lugares.

– Buenas señor, ya tenemos el informe… ¿Le pasa algo señor?

– Cedalión, algo extraño ha pasado. Estaba en el pozo y se me ha aparecido un hombre… un anciano desaliñado. Me decía que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos… ¡Y que Hércules ha sido capturado!

– Señor… ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? Será mejor que descanse. Mañana será un día largo y...

– Te estoy diciendo la verdad. He visto un hombre que me informó que Hercules se encuentra en Roma apresado, tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

– Pero… ¿y los huevos? Puede que sea una trampa…

– ¡Cedalión! Creo que lo que dijo es cierto. Hércules esta en Roma. Avisa los mejores de entre mis guardias. Mándalos a investigar la zona, pero tened cuidado, Roma está bajo control de las hordas de Hades.

– Señor… pero… ¿Y ese monstruo? Los soldados huyen del norte mientras la bestia se acerca.

– Yo me encargare de ello. Pero cumple mis órdenes, debemos confirmar si el paradero de Hércules es correcto. Si es así quiero ser informado lo antes posible. ¿Entendiste Cedalión?

– Sí, señor.

– Ahora vamos a ver ese informe…

**¿Que pasara? :P próximamente capitulo 29 **


	29. Chapter 29 Augurios

**Capitulo 29 - Augurios**

Una espesa niebla cubría las ruinas. De lo que había sido una gran ciudad solo quedaba sufrimiento y sangre…

El sonido de unos pasos resonó en el silencio sepulcral, pasos pesados seguidos del ruido de armas, gruñidos, gritos…

Un grupo de monstruo surgió de la neblina, entre ellos destacaba una figura alta, tapada con una armadura de pieles. Llevaba un gran escudo y una maza en mano. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, su pelo de un rojizo oscuro con un pequeño mechón cayéndole sobre un rostro, sucio de restos de sangre.

Con una mira feroz levantó la mano y gritó a sus tropas. Hacia veinte años que habían ganado la guerra, pero las tropas del inframundo aun encontraban motivos para luchar…

Las bestias entraron furtivamente en una sala, seguidos por el hombre de ojos azules. Dentro solo se oían los lamentos de una mujer susurrando un nombre….

– Eryx, por favor, no hagas esto…

– Cállate mujer…

– Por favor, ten piedad. Él solo te esta utilizando, por tu fuerza, por favor no me mates… Eryx

– ¡No me llames así mujer! ¡Ese no es mi nombre…!

El hombre levanto la maza y con un rápido movimiento un hilo de la vida fue roto esa noche por las parcas…

Unos ojos se abrieron de par en par, Casandra estaba sudando y jadeando por el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Se levanto de la cama, asustada, y se dirigió fuera, al balcón, para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Nadina estaba sentada fuera, fumando en una pipa.

– Hola querida, veo que tu tampoco puedes dormir.

Casandra le mostro una pequeña sonrisa

– No, he tenido una pesadilla y me parece que me costara dormirme.

– Ya veo, je je, ¿Que era tu sueño?

Casandra miraba al frente indecisa, no sabía si contarle lo que había visto.

– Vamos querida, no puede ser tan terrible – Le dijo la mujer con cariño.

– Casandra suspiro – Mi sueño se remontaba en el futuro, dentro de unos veinte años. Vi un hombre comandando las hordas de Hades, su rostro me es familiar… sus ojos, esos ojos…

– ¿Como eran querida?

– Azules, como la mismísima mar… y un pequeño mechón que le caía por el rostro… se parecía tanto a…

– ¿A quién querida?

– Nada es igual, debe ser por el cansancio, se me nublan los recuerdos. – Dijo Casandra meneando la cabeza.

– Bueno sea lo que sea no hay de qué preocuparse – Dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento costosamente – Será mejor irse a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día largo y mis piernas ya no son lo que eran...

Casandra asintió mientras Nadina se retiraba y se quedo pensando en ese sueño, en ese hombre. Por un momento creía que era su mejor amigo… Pero no podía ser. Hércules nunca se haría aliado de Hades, no traicionaría así como así a su familia y amigos, no podría, ¿o si? No, no es Hércules, el pelo no era el mismo color, aunque de físico era muy similar y su rostro era parecido…

Casandra decidió de dejar de pensar de darle vueltas. Era tarde y, como había dicho Nadina, mañana seria un día largo.

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Casandra se levanto cuando el sol ya estaba en alto. Había dormido mucho más de lo que quería. Al bajar escucho que Nadina estaba hablando con Meg. Cuando entro en la estancia ambas la saludaron.

– Por fin dormilona, pensaba que nunca bajarías.

– Hola, buenos días– Dijo Casandra sirviéndose un zumo de arándanos.

– Le estaba explicando a Meg que ayer te costo dormirte jeje. –Dijo Nadina

– Sí – Contesto Casandra

– Bueno… Yo, desde que este monstruito no para de darme patadas, me duelen los riñones. Creo que tendrá tanta fuerza como su padre – Explicaba Meg con orgullo mientras Casandra tomaba asiento enfrente de ellas.

– Y que nombre has pensado ponerle, Meg – Pregunto Nadina con entusiasmo.

– Mm, bueno pensé en ponerle Eryx.

Casandra escupió todo el zumo de arándanos, manchando la mesa.

– Casandra ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien? – Preguntaba Meg dando palmadas en la espalda de su amiga.

– Ehh… no tranquila. Será una pepita que se me fue por el camino equivocado, no pasa nada – Dijo Casandra mientras limpiaba la mesa.

– Bueno, ten cuidado.

– No me parece tan mal nombre – Prosiguió Nadina

Casandra, mientras, fue a la pica a limpiar el vaso. Estaba en xoc, ese nombre otra vez… ¿Podría ser el hombre del futuro el hijo de Meg? No, no, no podía ser. En el sueño el hombre decía que ese no era su nombre… pero esa cara…

– Hola, HOLA… Casandra… ¿Me escuchas?

– Perdona que decías – dijo Casandra girándose

– Madre mía! ¿Que te pasa hoy? – Dijo Nadina

– Oh nada… Será que aun estaré medio dormida – Dijo Casandra con una sonrisa

– Sera eso. Te preguntaba si te gusta el nombre para el bebé. – dijo Meg

– Oh el nombre… pero como sabes que es un niño. También puede ser una niña ¿no crees?

– Tengo la sensación que será un niño. ¿Será intuición maternal? – Dijo Meg riéndose.

Casandra también se reía – Bueno, si lo dices con tanta seguridad.

Casandra se retiró, diciendo que iba a dar una vuelta para despejarse, al salir de la casa, Meg se giro donde estaba Nadina.

– Le pasa algo Nadina, la noto rara.

– Tranquila mujer estará cansada, eso es todo, han sido días duros.

Meg asintió – Supongo.

Nadina se levantó y pico de palmas – Venga hay que ponerse a la faena. Ven Meg, te diré lo que me puedes ayudar.

Pasaron las horas y Casandra aún no se había presentado, Meg estaba preocupada. Algo pasaba y no quería contarlo.

– Vamos querida. Esto no se hará solo. Dentro de un par de horas oscurecerá y antes quiero terminar de pelar estas judías.

– Sí, perdona Nadina, es Casandra estoy preocupada por ella.

– No te preocupes, no estará muy lejos – Pero aunque Nadina intentase calmar a Meg ella también se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con Casandra.

Mientras, en un pequeño bosque, Casandra se encontraba sentada mirando el pequeño rio que bajaba por una colina. Hasta que se dio cuenta que empezaba a oscurecer no tomo consciencia que a estado todo el día fuera. Nadina y Meg estarían preocupadas por ella. Era hora de volver y poner alguna escusa por si preguntaban.

En ese momento, al levantarse, sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos vio que ya no estaba en el pequeño rio junto a la roca si no en casa de Nadina… o lo que quedaba de ella… estaba destruida. Escucho un ruido detrás suyo y vio un general romano, el mismo general había venido hacia poco… se quedo quieta y vio pasar al romano a través de ella sin inmutarse… ¡Estaba teniendo una visión! Eso significa….

Todo volvió a la normalidad, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo cerca del riachuelo…

– Oh mierda… – Casandra se incorporo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, tenia que llegar a casa de Nadina y avisarles de su visión.

Estuvo un buen rato corriendo cuando…

**¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Encontrara Casandra los soldados? ¿O algo peor? Jejeje ¡Que mala soy :P ! que disfrutéis. Me encanta el suspense...**

**PD: Gracias por vuestras felicitaciones y ánimos. **


	30. Chapter 30 Primera Parte

**Capitulo 30 Primera parte **

Casandra se quedo pálida. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

– ¡No, nooo! ¡Dioses noooo! ¡Nadina… Megara…! Por favor contestad

Era inútil, no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de los cimientos de la casa, cuyas paredes estaban medio derruidas mientras el tejado prendía en llamas. Poco a poco las tablas de madera iban cayendo. Casandra volvió a gritar, pero nada…

– ¡eh!, ¡Alguien ha gritado!

Casandra se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz masculina y corrió a esconderse detrás de unos matorrales. En pocos momentos aparecieron unos soldados Romanos.

– No veo nada. – dijo uno de ellos

– Será que no hay nadie, cerebro de mosquito.

– Te lo digo que he escuchado a alguien gritar.

– Será tu imaginación. Aquí no hay nadie. Vámonos antes de que el jefe se cabree.

Los soldados se fueron, pero Casandra espero tiempo para salir de su escondrijo… Intento aclarar sus pensamientos… estos soldados se habían llevado a Meg y a Nadina. Tenía que averiguar donde se dirigían…

Oyó una voz ahogada dentro de la casa, intento entrar por un hueco pero las paredes eran inestables, volvió a oír la voz bajo unas tablas de madera. Casandra intento quitar los escombros, había reconocido la voz…

– Oh no…

Casandra intento retirar la madera, pero era imposible. Pesaba demasiado…

– No, no querida… no te molestes no podrás…

– Dioses, Nadina aguanta. Te sacare de aquí como sea… pediré ayuda y…

– No, Casandra ya no puedas hacer nada por mí querida. Salva a tu amiga, ella está en peligro. Esos malditos romanos nos pillaron por sorpresa y se la llevaron. Probablemente alguien les confesaría que estamos aquí.

– ¡Nadina! No te rindas. Te sacare de aquí. – Dijo Casandra con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No, no… mi vida en la tierra ha terminado Casandra… He fallado. Prometí a Aisha que os protegería, pero…

– No digas eso Nadina. Nos has ayudado mucho. No tienes la culpa. Alguien nos ha traicionado, pero tú no podías haber hecho más…

Nadina le mostro una pequeña sonrisa – Tienes buen corazón Casandra– Dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

– Nadina no me dejes. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Meg?

– Confía en tu corazón Casandra. El te guiara. Sé que puedes proteger a tu amiga de su destino. El sueño que me relataste… ya sabes que no es un sueño, ¿verdad Casandra?

– ¿Que… que quieres decir?

– Es un augurio de lo que pasara si no evitamos que el hijo de Meg caiga en manos del mal.

– Entonces… sabias que era él…

– Sí Casandra, yo también soy una vidente.

– Claro, como no me había dado cuenta. – dijo Casandra con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Las cosas no son lo que parecen Casandra, ve a buscar a tu amiga.

– ¿Pero como? No podre alcanzarlos si van con caballos.

Nadina saco una mano de entre los escombros y le cogió la mano.

– Coge a Daila. Ella te guiara. Es más lista de lo que parece.

– Vale... pero…

– Casandra, ve.

– Pero Nadina, no puedo dejarte aquí no puedo…

– ¡Casandra vete ya! Cada minuto de duda es un tiempo que te aleja de ellos. Parte ya y sálvanos a todos…

Casandra se levanto de golpe. Estaba asustada, pero cogió al camello y se subió sobre él. Miro por última vez a Nadina

– Casandra, ten cuidado...

Casandra asintió y respiro hondo. El animal se incorporó y comenzó la marcha lo más rápido que daban sus patas.

Nadina vio alejarse a Casandra. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras sus labios murmuraban una última oración a los dioses rogando por su protección.

– Suéltame bastardo…

– Menudos humos tiene la fulana esta. – Dijo uno de los soldados.

– ¡Ya te digo! haciendo otras cosas debe ser una leona jajajaja – empezaron a reír

– Si no me soltáis lo lamentareis. Dejadme asquerosos romanos.

– ¡Calla mujer! Me duele la cabeza ya. Por tu culpa llevamos días sin descansar. Cesar insistía en encontrarte de forma apremiante. Aunque reconozco que te escondes bien mujer, no eres rival para los rastreadores de roma.

Meg lo escupió en la cara.

UUUUUUUU – dijeron algunos soldados

– Serás bruja, maldita zo…

– ¡Ortos! Suelta a esa muchacha si no quieres sufrir la ira del Cesar.

Ortos dejo a Meg en el suelo, mirando a su general.

– Como ordene, SE-ÑOR… – Dijo con rin tintín el soldado

– Bien – dijo el general Lucio acercándose a Meg – Mujer ahora compórtate… o no seré tan caballeroso. Si no… puede que deje que mis guardias hagan lo que quieran contigo.

– No te atreverás – Dijo Meg airada.

– Jajaja Querida… no me tientes. Ahora estate quieta, sigue en tú caballo y nada de rechistar.

– Es que por lo menos no tendrás un poco de compasión por una embarazada. Hace horas que estoy montando. Si sigo así más…

– Si haces cualquier gilipollez… lo lamentaras.

– Si le pasa algo a mi hijo yo…

– Más vale que no continúes la frase… empiezo a arrepentirme de detener a Ortos.

Meg se cayó de golpe y miró al soldado llamado Ortos con asco.

– Si Hércules se entera de esto os sacara la piel a tiras.

Unas risotadas se escucharon entre los soldados.

– ¡ADELANTE!– Dijo el general dando una pequeña palmada en el trasero del animal haciendo que este comenzara andar.

**¿Que pasara con Meg? ¿Podrá escapar de sus secuestradores? ¿Podrá Casandra ayudarla? Próximamente más ;) **


	31. Chapter 31 Segunda parte: La liberación

**Capitulo 31 Segunda parte (La liberación) **

Había pasado una larga jornada harta que los Romanos decidieron hacer un alto y acampar. Meg estaba cansada, le dolía la tripa y la espalda. Montar a caballo no ayudaba nada para su embarazo.

Dejaron los caballos atados a un árbol e hicieron un fuego en el centro del campamento, preparándose para pasar la noche antes de continuar a primera hora del alba.

Ortos, se acerco a Meg y le ato las muñecas a un árbol.

– Y ahora quietecita sin hacer ruido. Si no te pondré una mordaza. ¿Entendido?

– ¿Es que serviría de algo que gritase?

– No creo. – dijo Ortos con mala manera– Pero estas advertida, no te busques problemas.

Pasaron las horas. Los romanos habían formado un grupo junto al fuego donde reían y bebían sin hacer caso a la prisionera. Un plan comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Meg, si esperaba un poco más a que bebiesen podría manipularlos fácilmente.

Ortos reía con un compañero mientras la bebida caía por su rostro sudoroso y mugriento, al verle Meg sintió arcadas… vio que uno de los soldados se levantaba y se dirigía a las letrinas… Meg se decidió a actuar.

– ¡Eeeh! ¡Tengo que ir hacer mis necesidades...! ¡eeeh! ¿Hola?

Uno de los romanos se giro

– ¿Qué quieres mujer?

– Lo que quiero es ir a hacer mis necesidades. Estando atada es un poco complicado, ¿no crees romano?

– Aguántate mujer…

… ¿Qué? Oye tú... Necesito urgentemente ir. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Y hace horas que estoy aquí atada ir!

– Acompáñala Orto… y que se calle. – dijo el capitán Lucio.

– Pero señor….

– Haz lo que te digo Orto– dijo el general levantando el tono.

Orto suspiro y se acerco a Meg

– Vamos deprisa – Dijo Ortos sujetándola de un brazo y levantándola con brusquedad.

– ¡Eh despacio!

Ortos la desato y la acompaño fuera de la vista de los soldados.

– Espabila mujer, no tengo toda la noche.

Meg lo miro con arrogancia

– Date la vuelta romano.

– ¿Y qué te escapes? Ni hablar.

– No pienso hacer nada mientras un asqueroso romano me esta observando.

Orto murmuro una maldición y se dio la vuelta.

– Date prisa mujer. No me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar a una embarazada toda l... – Pero no termino, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se desplomo.

– Así aprenderás a tratar a una mujer con respeto– Dijo Meg tirando la rama con la que había golpeado a Ortos. – Y a no fiarte de una débil embarazada.– Dijo con ironía.

Meg registro al romano todo lo rápido que pudo. Los demás no tardarían en notar su falta y era probable que vinieran pronto. Encontró una pequeña daga en el cinturón que pudo utilizar para librarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas.

Una vez libre, con la daga en la mano, corrió lo que le permitía su estado para alejarse del campamento lo antes posible.

– Hace rato que Ortos no aparece – comento uno de los guardias.

– Seguramente se lo estará pasando bien, ¡Ya sabes cómo es él!

– ¿Con una embarazada? – Dijo uno con cara atónita.

– A saber…

Ortos apareció, aguantándose con una mano ensangrentada en su cabeza.

– Dioses Ortos... ¿Que a pasado? – pregunto un compañero.

– ¿Y la chica? – Bramó Lució con ira.

– Se… señor, creo que sea escapado.

– ¿Qué crees que se...?

– Escapado… – Repitió

– MALDITO IMBECIL, ¿NI ESO PUEDES HACE? ¡TE DIJE QUE LA VIGILARAS! ¿COMO HA PODIDO DRIBLARTE UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA?

– Lo… lo siento señor, ella me dijo que necesitaba intimidad y…

– Serás… – Lucio levanto el puño en el aire, pero luego se controló, respiró hondo y se toco la sien con los dedos– Bien… no habrá ido muy lejos. Dividamos los hombres en cuadrillas, un grupo conmigo y los demás por el otro lado del bosque, debemos peinar la zona. Y TÚ…

Ortos se tenso.

– Tú, quédate aquí y ya hablaremos. ¿Entendiste soldado?

– S.. Si, si señor…

Los soldados romanos se movilizaron y en pocos momentos habían partido dejando a un solitario Ortos… en el campamento.

**Mientras…. **

Meg corría todo lo que podía… pero no era suficiente, frecuentemente tenía que parar para coger aire. No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando escucho las voces de algunos soldados cercanos por su lado derecho, quizás solo a unos pocos pasos.

Meg busco refugio, había un tronco grande en el suelo su interior estaba hueco… sería un buen escondite. Se puso de cuclillas y se escondió en su interior, esperando que los guardias pasaran de largo.

Oyó como se iban acercando, cada vez más cerca, notaba como sus pies hacían crujir las ramas. Se esforzó en controlar su respiración… notaba como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba…

Cada vez mas cerca…

– Nada… aquí no hay nada. Había unas huellas pero he perdido el rastro. – Dijo uno de ellos

– Vayamos hacia abajo, es probable que haya cogido ese sendero de allá.

Meg escucho los pasos justo al lado del tronco. Notaba el retumbar de los pies al tocar el suelo. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas había respirado. Cuando notó que los guardias se estaban alejando Meg dejo una bocanada de aire. Espero un rato y empezó a salir por el tronco a cuatro patas.

– Vaya, ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Pero si es la muchachita que intenta escapar!

– ¡La habían engañado! ¡Habían podido seguir sus huellas todo el tiempo!

– ¿Crees que nos podías engañar querida? Nosotros no somos Ortos, somos rastreadores del imperio Romano.

– Pues claro– Meg contesto al soldado.

– Mírala ella, salió lista la chica.

– Eso ni lo dudes Romano – Dijo Meg

– Anda tira mujer, no tenemos todo el día.

Cuando uno de ellos le quiso coger del brazo Meg se movió repentinamente y le propino tal patada en la entrepierna que el hombre cayó dolorido.

– ¿Que crees soldado? ¿Que una embarazada no puede luchar?

Y diciendo esto intento zafarse de los otros guardias que aún estaban anonadados al ver su compañero en el suelo. Meg comenzó a correr cuando estos reaccionaron y la persiguieron.

Pero por desgracia Meg tropezó con una rama escondida entre la tierra cayó al suelo, rodando colina abajo.

– Ya la tenemos… - dijo uno de los soldados riéndose

Meg pensaba que todo se había terminado. Pero de repente el silencio inundo el bosque. Dejo de oír a los soldados acercándose…

Meg levanto la cabeza e intento moverse, pero no pudo.

– Estáte quieta… o será peor. Te has dado un buen golpe.

Esa voz…

– ¿Cas… Casandra?

– Ahora no es momento de hablar. Estamos ocultas, pero esto idiotas aún siguen buscándote.

– Pero, pero…

La mujer tenía el rostro cubierto con un velo. Con un suave movimiento le tapo la boca y le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado. Meg se fijo que ya no estaban en el bosque, si no en una pequeña cueva… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

La mujer hizo que Meg se estirara en una cama hecha de hojas y paja.

– Ahora estáte tranquila. Nadie podrá lastimarte.

– ¿Pero quien eres? Creí que eras una amiga…

– Anda toma esto. Te sentirás mucho mejor– Le interrumpió la mujer dándole un bol de madera que contenía caldo.

Meg lo cogió de sus manos sin apartar la mirada de la misteriosa mujer que le había rescatado.

– ¿Quien es usted? ¿Donde estoy?

– Estas en un sitio seguro. Aquí nadie puede hacerte daño. Son mis dominios.

– ¿Su… sus dominios? ¿Es una especie de amazona?

– No. Ahora descansa. Te diste un buen golpe. Podrías haber perdido el bebé… si no hubieras caído en esas hojas… Quédate aquí, volveré pronto.

– Espera… Dime cómo te llamas, si es que puedo llamarte por algún nombre…

– Algunos me llaman señora de Éfeso, los romanos me suelen llamar Diana. Pero tu pueblo me llama Artemisa…

Sin decir nada más salía de la cueva.

Meg se quedo atónita, la diosa Artemisa. Diosa de la caza, la protectora de los bosques…

Estaba demasiado cansada y prefirió estirarse. Ya le preguntaría por la mañana.

Athan estaba con sus hombres escondido cerca de las puertas de Roma, llevaban un par de días preparando el terreno.

– Yo entrare con algunos hombres. Intentaremos infiltrarnos y liberar a Hércules con discreción. Debéis estar preparados para intervenir, las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas en un momento.

El grupo de Athan se puso en marcha y se dirigió a la salida de las alcantarillas que salían por la muralla de la ciudad.

Habían estudiado el movimiento de las criaturas que patrullaban la zona, la alcantarilla normalmente era vigilada por una sola criatura, y por los planos que poseían de la red subterránea desde allí podrían llegar al coliseo sin ser vistos.

El vigilante cayó abatido por una flecha certera, los hombres de Athan se introdujeron por la alcantarilla y recorríeron los serpenteantes caminos del alcantarillado hasta llegar cerca del coliseo. Al fondo localizaron dos criaturas de las hordas de Hades aguardando una puerta.

Atacaron rápidamente, con un certero golpe, la espada de Athan arrancó la cabeza de un ser lupino mientras sus hombres acababan rápidamente con la vida del otro.

– Perfecto, comienza la segunda fase. Os pondréis el traje de estos dos y vigilareis, ¿entendido?

– Entendido– Dijeron dos hombres

– Los demás seguidme.

Al otro lado de las puertas unas escaleras que ascendían, según los planos daban directamente a las cárceles del coliseo.

Subieron lentamente por el angosto pasillo. Llegaron a un corredor iluminado pobremente por una lámpara de brea. Habían comprobado que todo estuviera despejado y se adentraban en el corredor cuando oyeron un grupo de soldados acercándose. No era aún momento de pelear, por lo que los hombres de Athan se resguardaron en la oscuridad mientras el grupo de enemigos pasaba de largo…

Poco después llegaron a una estancia lúgubre, el olor a sangre impregnaba el lugar. Parece ser que era donde se "divertían" con los prisioneros. Las celdas estaban cerca, al otro lado de un pasillo.

Al girar la esquina vieron dos guardias vigilando la entrada a la mazmorra. ¡Uno de ellos, una extraña criatura con cabeza de serpiente, grito y señalo en su dirección!

– ¡Se acabó el sigilo! El grupo de Athan ataco a los guardias con presteza. La lanza de uno de ellos atravesó a uno de sus compañeros, que cayó muerto antes de poder reaccionar. Athan degolló a la criatura con un rápido movimiento de su espada. El otro guardia, un ser humanoide de grandes colmillos, intentó huir, pero fue abatido por una daga lanzada por uno de los incursores.

– Por poco… – dijo Athan cogiendo la lanza de la criatura muerta. Miro el cuerpo del soldado caído. – Descansa en paz, Flabro. – dijo cerrándole los ojos a su compañero.

– Señor, se habrán dado cuenta de los ruidos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

– Vosotros vigilad la entrada, yo iré a sacar a Hercules. – Dijo Athan cogiendo las llaves de la cintura.

– Señor iré con usted. Puede que aún queden enemigos en la zona de celdas.

– No, tú quédate aquí con los demás. Yo me ocupo.

Athan entro en el pasadizo de celdas, mientras pasaba vio que muchas de ellas estaban vacías, otras tenían cuerpos sin vida colgando de cadenas. Al fondo llegó a una celda donde había un griego encadenado… ¡Hércules!

Athan se extraño ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? Pero la alegría peso más que la razón y rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su amigo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que su amigo estaba en las peores condiciones.

– Dioses, Hércules… Hércules despierta, soy Athan.

Hércules, al escuchar la voz, abrió lentamente los ojos. Al ver a Athan sonrió.

– Athan, creí que estabas buscando los huevos.

– Sí… bueno, ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día. Tenemos que salir de aquí, los guardias llegaran de un momento a otro.

Intento levantar a Hércules, que estaba débil.

– Vamos amigo, tu puedes.

– Es… espera Athan…

– ¿Que, que pasa Hércules? – Dijo Athan cogiendo su amigo por el brazo.

– Tenemos que sacar a la niña…

– Niña, ¿que niña?

Hercules levanto un brazo y señalo la celda contigua donde acurrucada había una pequeña criatura.

– Hércules, no hay tiempo, no podemos…

– No pienso dejarla morir aquí- dijo Hercules decidido

– Pero... – Athan miro a la criatura y luego a su amigo – Ufff esta bien – Cogió a Hércules y lo apoyó en la pared mientras se dirigía a la otra celda.

Al verle la niña se sobresaltó – Tranquila pequeña, nos vamos de aquí.

– ¿Que… donde nos vamos y Hercules?

– Tranquila pequeña, estoy aquí – Dijo Hercules para que la niña se tranquilizara.

La niña acepto la mano del soldado, cogió a la niña y se dirigió a donde estaba Hércules – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Deprisa! No hay tiempo.

– Bien, tranquilo puedo yo – Dijo Hercules

Athan y Hercules y la niña salieron de la zona de celdas, donde esperaban los soldados de Athan… pero al llegar… no quedaba ninguno con vida…

– ¡Dioses! – Dijo Athan – Esto no tendría que haber pasado…

– Tenemos que salir de aquí, quien hizo esto estará por aquí cerca.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, oyeron un cuerno sonar a lo lejos… se había dado la alarma. Su única oportunidad era ocultarse por las profundidades del coliseo…

– ¿Athan sabes donde se encuentra la salida? – Pregunto Hercules

– Esta abajo, vamos.

Caminaban lo más de prisa que podían cuando la niña tropezó con un hierro…

– Ay… mi pie me duele el pie– dijo la niña llorando copiosamente

– Hercules dile que calle… – dijo Athan con desesperación

Hercules agarro a la pequeña y la puso en su espalda haciendo que ella se sujetara en sus hombros…pero era demasiado tarde, los guardias habían escuchado los lloros de la niña y se dirigían a ellos rápidamente

– ¡Corred! – Athan y Hércules, con la cría en su espalda, empezaron a corre todo lo que podían.

Pasados unos pasillos Athan gritó

– Hércules, esa es la puerta.

Cruzaron la puerta de madera, Hércules cogió la lámpara de la pared y la lanzó hacia los guardias, haciendo que todo el aceite prendiera en una gigantesca llamarada. Esto los freno lo suficiente para que Athan pudiera cerrar la puerta y atrancarla con un trozo de madera.

– Esto les mantendrá ocupados un rato.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado

– Mira Hércules, esta es la alcantarilla por donde hemos venido. Nos conducirá hacia fuera

En lo alto de las escaleras se escucho un buen golpe – Creo que tiraron la puerta abajo

– Hércules, ves tirando con la niña, yo les entretendré.

– ¿Qué? No, no pienso dejarte solo.

– Hércules, por favor.

Hércules intento insistir pero Athan no escucho – Hércules, tengo soldados apostados fuera. Ve y consigue ayuda… - cogió a Hércules del hombro – y si no… si no regresara… dile... dile a Casandra que la quiero.

Hercules se quedo atónito, pero no había tiempo. Los guardias estaban muy cerca, Hercules apretó el brazo de su amigo para decirle que seria así…

**Ufff Este me ha costado de escribir jeje Espero que lo disfrutéis Gracias de nuevo por vuestros ánimos ;) Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capitulo… **


	32. Chapter 32 Escapando de Roma

**Capitulo 32 Escapando de Roma**

Después de un gran esfuerzo lograron salir a la superficie. Hércules dejo a la niña en el suelo mientras tomaba un breve descanso.

– Si nos quedamos aquí nos cogerán. – Dijo la niña medio llorando

– Tranquila Atella, ahora avisaremos a mis compañeros para que ayuden a Athan.

Pero no había nadie, Athan había comentado que estarían guardando la entrada de la alcantarilla, pero… habían desaparecido.

– ¿Y donde están sus amigos? – pregunto la niña tirando de la capa de Hercules.

Hércules no contesto y le puso un dedo en sus labios para indicar a Atella que estuviera callada, se inclino un poco para ponerse a su altura, y le susurró – Atella… cuando te diga que corras, no preguntes. Sigue corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás… ¿De acuerdo?

La niña lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de Hércules pudiera reaccionar la niña le pregunto – ¿Crees que puede haber alguien detrás de esas matas?

Hércules miro donde la niña señalaba entre la penumbra, no se podía ver con claridad. – No lo creo Atella, pero mantente en silencio. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y ofreciéndole su mano.

Se introdujeron entre los espesos matorrales buscando una señal de los hombres de Athan, sin resultado. Hércules empezó a preocuparse, Athan acabaría muerto si no recibía ayuda pronto.

Giraron por un sendero y Hércules tapo rápidamente los ojos de la niña ante una visión que le puso los pelos de punta. Masacrados, todos los soldados de Athan estaban muertos delante de ellos. Sus cuerpos mutilados y destrozados por las hordas de Hades sin contemplación…

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la niña con la voz trémula

– Nada, nada… – Dijo Hercules

– Algo ha pasado. Por eso no quieres que lo vea ¿Verdad? ¿Es mi papa…?

– Eeeh no, no cariño no es tu padre. Solo que este camino es peligroso, iremos a coger otro camino mas seguro.

Cuando salieron dejaron atrás el sendero donde estaban muertos los soldados Hércules quito la mano de la cara de la niña, que lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

– Están muertos… ¿Verdad señor Hércules?

Hércules no contesto… cuando de repente escucharon ramas romperse cerca. Hércules cogió rápidamente a la pequeña y se escondieron detrás de un gran arbol.

Agazapados, Hércules divisó con cautela como de entre la maleza surgía una inmensa criatura encadenada guiada por unos cuantos soldados de Hades. La criatura era horrible, tenía ojos amarillos, una inmensa boca repleta de grandes colmillos… y unas enormes garras encadenadas arrastrándose por el suelo.

Atella, al ver a la criatura, emitió un sonido. Hercules inmediatamente le tapo la boca….

–GRRRRRRRRRR

– ¿Qué pasa bestia? ¿Encontraste comida? – Dijo uno de los guerreros que sostenía en sus manos la inmensa cadena.

– GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA

– ¿Sera que olio alguna cosa? – dijo otro

La bestia comenzó tirar de las grandes cadenas en la dirección donde estaban Hercules y la niña.

Hercules sujetaba de los hombres a la pequeña, que comenzaba a temblar. Con cuidado indicó a la niña que se agachara. Comenzaron a alejarse agazapados mientras Hércules divisaba como la criatura hacia fuerza para llegar al árbol donde habían estado.

– Algo esta oliendo. No deben de haber ido muy lejos – dijo uno de los guardias.

– Bien, hoy tienes trabajo demonio. – Dijo un guardia quitándole las cadenas a la criatura.

Esta, al verse suelta de cadenas hizo un gran rugido y comenzó a correr olisqueando el aire como un gigantesco sabueso.

Hércules, al verlo, se quedo pálido. Tendrían que correr, y rápido, aunque ya estaban los dos al límite de sus fuerzas consiguió coger a la niña y empezar a correr.

– GRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRAAAA

– ¡ALLI ESTAN MATALOS!

Hércules escucho el rugido de la criatura que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Tenía que pensar rápido, no podrían escapar…. Mientras la niña se cogía con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello mientras avanzaban por el bosque a toda velocidad.

La criatura aceleró el paso, parece que seguía el miedo que desprendía su presa.

Hércules siguió corriendo, estaba dejando los arboles atrás, el bosque acababa…. De repente tuvo que parar en seco, delante de ellos no había salida, habían llegado al borde de un inmenso acantilado.

– ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Nos van a comer? – La niña comenzó a llorar

– Atella, podemos bajar por aquí. Mira hay unas lianas, Sujétate a mí y veras como bajamos sin problemas.

- Pero nos cae...re...mos… – Dijo hipando Atella

– Confía en mí, no te soltare. ¿Vale?

La niña lo miro y asintiendo con la cabeza, se agarro a Hercules. En el momento que Hercules agarró la liana, la criatura apareció con un salto delante de ellos gruñendo y enseñando los dientes… la saliva goteaba por su boca mientras atacó ferozmente…

Hércules paró en seco el golpe con su antebrazo, agarró a la bestia con el otro brazo y, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logro levantarlo del suelo y arrojarlo a unos cuantos metros estampándolo contra un árbol.

Hércules aprovecho el breve aturdimiento de la criatura para comenzar el descenso del acantilado. Mientras Atella se agarraba a él conteniendo las lágrimas.

– No mires hacia abajo Atella.

– Vale yo…. AAAAAH

Hércules se sobresalto, Atella estaba mirando hacia arriba, al borde del acantilado donde la inmensa criatura los estaba siguiendo comenzaba a bajar por la pared de piedra sujeto por sus poderosas garras.

– Tranquila, no te muevas o caeremos los dos…

La criatura estaba cada vez mas cerca, con una de sus garras intento alcanzar a la niña, pero Hércules pudo dar un salto con la liana hacia abajo y esquivarlo.

Entonces la criatura dio un gran salto y se situó sobre ellos, justo un par de metros por encima, Atella gritaba de pánico.

La criatura, con un brillo malvado en los ojos comenzó a sacudir la liana para que cayeran…

– Me caigo… M… me caigo… – Chillaba la niña

Otra sacudida fuerte hizo que la niña resbalara cayendo al vacío, pero Hércules la cogió al vuelo agarrando una de sus manitas con su mano.

– Te dije que no te dejaría caer.

La niña miraba con terror como la criatura levantaba la mano para asestar un golpe mortal. Pero Hércules fue mas rápido, subió otra vez a Atella sobre sus hombros y, con un impulso, salto golpeando la pared de piedra. Esto hizo que esta se rompiera bajo las garras de la bestia, que perdió asidero y cayó en picado, perdiéndose en la niebla del precipicio...

– Las matado – Dijo Atella con alegría.

Hércules le sonrió con dificultad, fueron bajando hasta llegar a una pequeña cornisa que sobresalía de la pared de piedra y parecía rodearla.

– Bien, iremos siguiendo este camino a ver si nos puede conducir hacia el otro lado.

Hercules dejo en el suelo a la niña y le cogió de la mano para seguir andando. Poco a poco el camino se iba estrechando, por lo que tuvieron que caminar en fila hasta que Atella paro de golpe haciendo que Hercules tropezara con ella.

– Atella no pares, es peligroso quedarnos aquí… Atella?

La niña no respondía, estaba paralizada.

– Cre...creo que algo esta subiendo…

– ¿Que?, vamos Atella, no es nada será alguna piedra que se habrá desprendido

– No… no quiero seguir, hay algo ahí…

– ¡Atella! Si nos quedamos aquí podemos caernos. No es seguro.

– ¡Tengo MIEDO!

La niña empezó a llorar. Hércules comenzó a escuchar el mismo sonido que mencionaba la niña, como si algo estuviera subiendo.

– Pasare yo delante, tu ponte detrás de mí.

Atella lo miro, Hercules la elevo y la coloco detrás de él. Esta se agarro aterrada a su capa.

Siguieron avanzando con precaución, lentamente, el camino era tortuoso y no parecía terminar nunca…

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Una inmensa mano ensangrentada surgió detrás de Atella, la criatura había subido el precipicio y se volvía a la caza. Hércules cogió en brazos a la niña mientras veía como la criatura se iba incorporando, agarrándose con sus garras en la pared, acercándose rápidamente a su posición.

– Maldita seas... – Dijo Hercules

Intentó escapar, pero la criatura logró interceptarles, con un movimiento rápido propino un corte en el brazo de Hércules con sus garras, el brazo que aún estaba herido… El dolor hizo que se le nublara la vista por un momento…

Pero no, tenía que reaccionar, dio una patada a la criatura y comenzó a alejarse de ella rápidamente… Esta, con rabia, salto sobre Hércules haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. La niña cayó sobre la repisa mientras veía con terror como Hércules se sujetaba precariamente a la cornisa para no caerse

– ¡Hércules! – Grito Atella

La criatura volvió a incorporarse, y se acercó a la niña indefensa. Hércules aprovecho para cogerle uno de los pies e intentar tirarla hacia abajo. La criatura se clavó a la pared con una de sus garras y profirió un sonido de triunfo.

Atella iba retrocediendo mientras veía como la criatura zarandeaba la pierna intentando que Hércules se soltara, mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Hércules, hinchando los músculos, Hércules tiro hacia abajo arrancando la garra de la criatura de la pared haciendo que esta cayera sobre él, arrastrándoles a ambos precipicio abajo.

– HERCULESSSSSS…. NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO

Atella chillaba con desesperación mientras veía como Hércules desaparecía entre la niebla perdiéndose en las tiniebla...

Hércules y la criatura estaban cayendo. Ambos intercambiaban golpes y forcejeos, la bestia logro cortarle en varios sitios mientras le golpeaba repetidamente con el puño en la cara…

De repente todo se volvió azul. Los dos golpearon con fuerza el agua dejándoles aturdidos. Intento subir a la superficie, pero la corriente lo arrastraba… veía una roca enfrente, intento llegar a ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

¡Aire! Se cogió a la roca, respiraba con dificultad, escupiendo el agua que había tragado. Intento subir un poco más hasta quedar sobre ella. Estuvo un buen rato estirado escuchando el sonido fuerte de la corriente de agua. No podía permitirse descansar, tenia que salir de allí como fuera, pero el cuerpo no le respondía…

Algo le agarró el brazo de repente, la bestia, con el rostro sangrando salía del agua con un rugido infernal.

Hercules forcejeo – Estoy hasta las narices de ti…

Hércules golpeo una y otra vez la cara de la criatura, sintió como hueso y carne se rompían bajo sus puños. La presión sobre su mano disminuyo mientras la bestia se iba hundiendo en el agua y su cuerpo era arrastrado por la corriente, dejando una estela escarlata…

**UOOOO Este si que tiene acción jejejeje Ya se que lo estabais esperando:) Bueno espero que os guste. Ahora solo falta: ¿COMO HARA HERCULES PARA SALIR DE ALLÍ? En los próximos capítulos más. :P Y gracias por leer mi historia, espero que lo estéis disfrutando ;) **

**En el próximo capitulo una sorpresa llegara :) **


	33. Chapter 33 Rencuentro

**Capitulo 33 Reencuentros**

Mientras Atella intentaba bajar la rocosa montaña llamaba a Hércules con pequeños sollozos... pero no había respuesta alguna.

Al bajar vio que el camino de rocas terminaba cerca de un río, descendió hasta llegar al borde del agua.

– ¿Hércules estas ahí? Contesta – Grito lloriqueando

Una robusta mano la cogió de los hombros, ella se sobresaltó, al girarse vio que era…

– Usted… usted.

– Si, soy yo Athan…

– Pensé que había muerto... no pudimos avisar a los soldados … no estaban y…

Athan intento tranquilizar a la niña – Tranquila pequeña, ¿Donde esta Hércules? ¿Que ha pasado?

– Nos… persiguió un monstruo... y el señor Hércules lucho con todas sus fuerzas... pero con mala suerte... el monstruo y él cayeron montaña abajo… intento encontrarle pero… – La niña comenzó a llorar.

– Tranquila, seguro que lo encontraremos – dijo Athan

**Mientras al otro lado del río…**

En la gran roca Hércules despertó de golpe, trato de incorporarse pero de lo aturdido que estaba cayó desplomado... pero oía una voz que lo llamaba… Se irguió y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a contestar.

– Eeeh estoy aquí!

Athan se paro en seco – ¿Escuchaste eso?

La niña lo miro – ¿El que?

– Escucha…– Dijo

– Eeeeh, Hola... ¡Estoy aquí!

– ¡Dioses! ¡Es Hércules! ¡Esta vivo!

– ¿Esta vivo? – Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Athan empezó pensar – Mira Atella, ahí hay una liana bastante larga. Se la lanzaremos para que pueda cruzar.

– Pero hay mucha niebla, ¿Como sabremos donde tirarla?

– Fácil, que siga gritando..

– Que siga… oh vale.. ¡Señor Hércules! Siga gritando, le tiraremos una liana para que pueda venir a aquí...

Hércules se paro a escuchar – Vale, aquí…

Athan lanzo la liana.

– ¿La tiene señor Hércules? – Pregunto la niña

– Por los pelos

Athan volvió a lanzar la liana

– ¡Ahora!

Athan y Atella sonrieron y empezaron a estirar. Al cabo de un momento, desde la neblina, surgió una figura.

– ¡Hércules! – dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo.

Hércules al verla le sonrió – ¿Como pudiste tirarme la liana...? – Pregunto el extrañado... pero entonces vio que la pequeña no estaba sola..

– ¡Athan! Que alegría verte, creía que…

– ¿Que no sobreviviría? jajaja Amigo mío... ¡He salido de situaciones peores!

Hércules sonrió.

– Pero veo que tu no paras de meterte en líos – dijo Athan con una sonrisa burlona.

– Uf... no me fastidies – dijo Hércules

– ¿Podemos irnos ya?– Pregunto la pequeña – Tengo hambre.

– Si claro, vayamos a buscar algo para comer, y un sito resguardado donde pasar la noche... probablemente sigan buscándonos por un tiempo.

Dicho esto se fueron los tres, se alejaron de la montaña por el camino que bordeaba al río y volvieron a adentrarse en un bosque donde pudieron cazar un venado que asaron para la cena. Athan y la niña comían con gusto mientras preparaban un sitio donde dormir.

– Menuda paliza les diste a esos guardias de Hades jajaja – Dijo Hércules apoyado en un tronco del suelo mientras mordía buen trozo de carne.

– Jajajaja, Sí, tendrías que haberlo visto... Me gustaría ver la cara de Hades cuando se entere que escapaste...

Hércules sonrió – Ya lo puedo imaginar.

Athan miro a la niña, que estaba tumbada cerca de Hércules, profundamente dormida.

– Dime… ¿Hércules como conociste a esta cría?

Hércules miro a su amigo, y dejo el trozo de carne. – Esta niña es la hija de Cesar.

Athan dejo de comer – ¿Qué?

– eras, esta niña corre peligro y…

– Para, para… ¿Me estas diciendo que esta niña es la mismísima hija de CESAR?

– Si Athan eso dije.

– ¿Pero tu estas mal de la azotea? Hércules... hija de Cesar, que esta a favor de Hades...

– ¿Como sabes tu eso? – dijo Hércules

– Te sorprenderías lo que sé Hércules... Hiciste una locura salvando a esta niña.

– ¿Piensas que es una locura salvar a un indefenso? Esta cría no tiene la culpa de las cosas que hizo su padre. Athan, ¿Qué pasaría si yo te echara la culpa de las acciones de tu padre?

Athan se tenso – A mi padre ni lo menciones…

Hércules intento suavizar el ambiente – Athan, esta niña estaba en peligro... como tantos otros...

– Pero Hércules... piensa en Meg. Deja la niña y ves a buscarla…

– ¿Crees que no es lo que quiero? Pero no pienso abandonar a esta. No pienso dejar que muera por el hecho de ser hija de quien es.

Athan se resigno... era inútil intentar de convencer a su amigo.

– ¿Sabes algo de Meg? – Pregunto Hércules

Athan miro a su amigo de nuevo – No… puede.. espera, ¿Oíste esto?

Hércules se tenso, solo escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y el ulular de alguna ave. Athan cogió su espada y se levanto, seguido por Hércules. Ahora si que escucho el sonido, algo se aproximaba.

Hércules preparo la posición de ataque, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera...

– ¡Jolines! Odio los camellos estúpidos...

Casandra se quedo callada al ver a las dos figuras paradas enfrente de una gran fogata. Al reconocerlos el corazón le dio un vuelco.

– Oh… dioses...Oh... ¿Herc? ¿At…?

Hércules y Athan se quedaron parados – ¿Casandra?

– Casandra – Repitió Athan

Inmediatamente los tres se acercaron y se fundieron en un sincero abrazo...

– Por los dioses Casandra como… ¿Como estas? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y Meg…?

Casandra estaba saturada por tantas preguntas.

– Llevo días viajando, necesito descansar un rato.

– Oh por supuesto siéntate– Dijo Athan

Casandra le mostró una tierna sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

– Casandra me alegra de verte... ¿pero donde esta Meg? – Dijo Hércules con un rostro preocupado.

Casandra empezó a explicar la historia...

– Veras Hércules… Fuimos sorprendidas por los romanos Meg fue raptada y Nadina…

Hércules se tenso – ¿Que Meg fue raptada?

– Hércules fui en su busca, iba siguiendo su rastro cuando la…. cuando la camella se asusto y me tiro, llegue hasta aquí por casualidad.

Hércules se levanto

– Herc amigo que haces, ¿Donde vas? – Pregunto Athan

– No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. ¡Se han llevado a mi mujer!

– Hércules, es oscuro. No te será posible encontrar sus huellas – dijo Casandra poniéndose de pie.

– No pienso quedarme un minuto más quieto... solo pensar en que le pudieran hacer daño…

– Hércules, razona – Suplico Athan

– NO, VOSOTROS QUEDAROS. YO IRE A BUSCARLA... NO… NO TENDRIA QUE HABERLA DEJADO SOLA... CREÍ QUE ESTARÍA A SALVO...

– Hércules... hiciste lo mejor para ella. No te culpes por favor… Si tienes que echar la culpa de alguien... es a mí... no percibí que nos atacarían… vaya pitonisa...

– No, no, Casandra… tengo que rescatarla. Y esta vez no permitiré que me la arrebaten.

– Pero…

Hércules levanto la mano, sin decir nada mas, comenzó a recoger las cosas para marcharse.

– ¿Que piensas hacer Hércules? ¿Dejarnos aquí como a perros?

Hércules levanto el rostro.

– No quiero causar mas daño Athan, un poco más y pierdes la vida por mi... No quiero que nadie más sufra.

– No pienso dejar a un amigo – Dijo Athan decidido.

– No voy a repetirlo Athan. Esta vez mando yo.

– No tienes derecho a decidir esto Hércules. Y menos estando como estas. Apenas tienes fuerza ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Déjanos ayudarte.

Hércules suspiro, estaba agotado y sin ganas de discutir. Lo único que quería ahora era encontrar a Megara.

– Esta bien, pero partimos ya.

Atan no dijo nada, miro a Casandra, que asintió. Hércules despertó a la niña.

– Atella… despierta. Nos tenemos que ir..

– ¿Que… que pasa? ¿Vienen los malos?

– Sí Atella, vienen los malos. Anda vamos. – Dijo Hércules cogiéndole de una mano.

Casandra al ver a la niña se quedo parada.

– ¿Y… esa niña? –Pregunto mirando a Athan

– Una larga historia... créeme. Te lo contaré en otro momento.

Casandra estaba alucinada ¿Cuantas cosas más tendría que ver?

**En el inframundo….**

– Ay... Esto no le va gustar nada a nuestro jefe...

– Se enterara de todas maneras Pánico, y tendremos que ser otra vez carbonizados ugggg – Dijo Pena cogiéndose la cola

– Será mejor entrar...

– ¡PENA, PÁNICO!

– Creo que es demasiado tarde…

Pena y Pánico entraron en la gran sala, donde se encontraba Hades dando de comer al gran perro Cerbero.

– Y bien, información...

Pena trago saliva y dijo precipitadamente – Bueno… verá su ilustrísima... señoría... uno de los soldados de Hércules entro inesperadamente en el coliseo y… lo liberó...

– ¿Me fallaron los oídos…? ¿Que uno de los soldados de Tontules entró?

– Eeeh Sí… jefe – Dijo Pena con una voz aguda de temor...

Hades se encendió en cólera – ¡Imposible…! No puede ser! Puse guardias en todas las entradas del coliseo... ¿Como ha pasado?… ¿Quien era el tipo? – Dijo Hades cada vez más rojo de ira.

– Eh… no.. señor, nos informaron…

– SERAN….. AAAAAAAH, – Hades estalló y Pena y Pánico fueron a refugiarse – ¡MALDITOS! UNA COSA, SOLO LES PIDO UNA COSA... Y TODO EL PLAN AL GARETE POR UNOS INUTILES…

– Se… señor… seguro que hay alguna manera de…

– ¡MANERA,MANERA! SI UNO QUIERE LAS COSAS BIEN ECHAS LO TIENE QUE HACER UNO MISMO. PREPARAME EL CARRO ME ENCARGARE YO MISMO DE ATRAPAR A HERCULES... Y ESTA VEZ SE ACABARON LOS JUEGOS, SIMPLEMENTE LO MATARÉ.

– Pe…pe…pero señor... Zeus

– ¿ZEUS? ¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE! YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE ESE BASTARDO... Y UNA PREOCUPACIÓN MENOS.

Pena y Pánico vieron como Hades desaparecía de la sala dejando un rastro de humo.

– Creo que no está de buen humor.

Pánico le dio una torta en la cabeza a su compañero – Pues claro que no esta de buen humor tonto... será mejor seguirlo.

**En otro lugar… **

Meg fue despertada por los pájaros, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que la cueva donde estaba tenía las paredes decoradas con florituras, como si estuvieras en el propio bosque. Todo estaba ordenado con mucho cuidado. Se levanto agarrándose el vientre mientras le venían a la mente los eventos de la noche anterior... Un poco más y lastima a su hijo...

Meg dirigió a una mesa de madera en el centro de la cueva, unos troncos anchos y robustos servían de asiento.

– Veo que ya te has despertado.

Meg se giro al ver la mujer que le había ayudado con los romanos.

– Eh, sí. No suelo dormir mucho…

La mujer paso a su lado sin mirarla y dejó unos conejos encima de la mesa, Meg los miro sorprendida.

–¿Es que nunca has visto unos conejos muertos?

– Sí, claro.

La mujer no dijo nada y se puso a desollarlos. Meg con cara de asco fue a coger un poco de fruta en una cornucopia situada al otro lado de la cueva.

– Ayer… ¿Dijiste que eres Artemisa?

La mujer levanto la vista.

– Sí la misma.

Meg prosiguió con cautela.

– ¿La diosa Artemisa?

La mujer no levanto la vista.

– Es que no tienes ese aura plateada como todos los dioses...

Artemisa dejo lo que hacia para mirar a Meg – Puedo pasar desapercibida si quiero. Puedo ser una más. Así me es más fácil localizar a los humanos maltratan el medio ambiente y matan animales por diversión.

– Ósea… Eres una protectora también para los animales y el bosque.

– Sí… más o menos.

– Entonces… ¿Que hago yo aquí?

Artemisa siguió desollando a los conejos.

– Me han pedido que te vigile.

Meg se quedo pálida – ¿Vigilarme?

– Sí, hace un par de días en el Olimpo hubo una reunión. Zeus estaba muy enfadado por la situación y el peligro que corría su nieto.

Meg se quedo sin habla – Pero… Casandra me estará buscando ella me esta ayudando y ….

– Los mortales no puedan hacer nada ya. Te enfrentas a un dios como Hades. Tu amiga fracasó. Ahora nos toca nosotros tomar la iniciativa.

– Casandra no ha fracasado. Todo el mundo esta dispuesto ayudarme... salvar a mi bebé... Y Hércules... él…

– Olvídate de Hércules Megara. Él no esta aquí para protegerte.

Meg se quedo pálida. Empezaba a creer que esa diosa Artemisa no era tan encantadora como la describen.

– Hércules intento protegerme. Fui yo la que, desde un principio, no le conté nada cuando paso lo de Adonis. Tampoco tenia clara las intenciones de Hades y lo que quería de mi...

– ¡Mortales! Siempre haciéndose los valientes. ¿Sabes querida? En esto opino igual que Ares: los mortales sois demasiado débiles, demasiados sentimientos... Y Hércules … cayó en ese sentimiento... mira que tener un hijo con una mortal…

Meg estaba anonadada, furiosa… – No permitiré que hables así de Hércules. Si no quieres ayudarme, bien, no te molestes. Puedo arreglármelas muy bien sin ti.

– Que insolente eres Megara. Si no fuera por mi esos idiotas de Roma estarían haciéndote picadillo. No lo hago por ti querida, no te halagues. Sino por Zeus.

– Sabes, me alegro que Hércules no sea como tú… una diosa que se cree mejor que los humanos por mostrar nuestros sentimientos. Al menos sabemos lo que es amar. Tú, como diosa, no entenderás ni la mitad de las cosas…

Artemisa se puso en pie, de repente el aura dorada le recorría todo de forma brillante – No tolero, MORTAL, que oses hablarme así. Soy una DIOSA…

Meg no retrocedió – No toleras que Hércules haya decidido ser mortal y vivir con la mujer a que ama. Tienes envidia. ¿No es así Artemisa… ?

Artemisa se puso roja de furia y dando un grito de frustración desapareció tirando todo el contenido de la mesa por el suelo.

Meg se quedo mirando el punto donde había desaparecido la diosa. No se había dado cuenta que en todo el rato que había durado la discusión tenia apretados los puños hasta lastimarse. Se relajo brevemente, hasta que se dio cuenta que hacer enfadar a una diosa no era muy recomendable.

**Un capitulo más :) ¿Podrá Hércules encontrar a su amada? ¿O será Hades? En el Olimpo, algunos dioses son poco tolerantes con los mortales y Artemisa no es una diosa muy compasiva. La disputa entre dioses sigue y Zeus tendrá complicaciones para intentar convencer algunos dioses. Las parcas lo han anunciado el final se acerca y el alumbramiento se va acercando… cada día que pasa Meg no lo tiene fácil… **

**Esto y más en próximos capítulos. **


	34. Chapter 34 El plan de Hera

**Capitulo 34 El pan de Hera**

El mundo era un verdadero caos. Desde la huida de Hércules Hades había enviado miles de guerreros, rastreadores y criaturas del averno solo para poder capturarlo. Se había realizado una proclama, todo monstruo, demonio o mortal que viera al fugitivo debía dar voz de alarma, su pena de muerte por traición.

Zeus veía con preocupación lo que estaba pasando desde el monto Olimpo. Le era imposible localizar a su hijo, por lo que solo podía estar pendiente a lo que su hermano se proponía.

– Querida… tengo que hacerlo. Si sigue así destruirá todo. Tengo que pararlo, por la fuerza si es necesario.

– Zeus, caerás en sus manos, ahora mismo Hades tiene demasiado poder… si Hades te captura hará lo que sea para sonsacarte información.

– Prefiero estar en sus manos a que mi hijo muera. Y no pienso dejar que ese bastardo lastime a Megara o a mi nieto.

– Me enterado que los huevos de dragón que tenía guardados ya han eclosionado…. ¡Ahora empieza a crecer este ejercito! Y no solo eso Zeus…– Dijo Hera

– Que quiere decir que no solo eso, ¿Te parece poco Hera?

– No sabes nada… Mis espías dicen que Hades está sacando criaturas de lo más profundo del Tártaro… seres encerrados hace eones, mucho antes del nacimiento de los dioses...

– ¿Está loco? Será incapaz de controlar esas criaturas. Esto se le ira de las manos…

– No lo creo, parece ser que sí ha logrado ponerlos de su lado, pero lo que me preocupa no son esos demonios querido. Recuerda que allá, en lo más profundo del infierno, estaba vuestro padre… Creo que pretende liberarlo.

– ¿COMO? ¿CRONOS? ¡IMPOSIBLE! SE QUISO COMER A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS… ¡A EL INCLUIDO! NO PUEDE… ESTARIA FRINGIENDO LA LEY MÁS SAGRADA DE TODO EL COSMOS.

– Pues creo que es su propósito.

– Hermano… – Dijo Zeus con ira.

– Zeus te lo suplico, escúchame. Tengo un plan con el que podremos ganar algo de ventaja… pero tienes que escucharme por favor…

– Hera, tu plan tiene buenas intenciones… pero separar a una madre de su hijo no es buena idea…

– Pero ella lo entenderá. Solo hasta que pase todo esto. Zeus… ¿Sabes que pasara si Hades toma al niño verdad?

Zeus miro a su mujer sin saber que decirle.

– Meg querrá estar con su hijo. – Dijo Zeus con un suspiro

– Si, pero… donde tendré al bebé protegido no es lugar para mortales. El hijo de Hércules, como semidiós, podrá acceder… igual que su padre…

– ¿Dónde has pensado llevarlo, Hera?

Hera sonrió.

– Confía en mí.

Hera se retiro del lugar. Zeus, cansado, se sentó en su gran trono de nubes. La cosas se ponía complicada… no entendía como su hermano podía llegar a eso… ¿Es que no tuvo bastante con la ultima vez?

**En el bosque…**

Hercules y los demás se mantenían escondidos. Las hordas de Hades registraban la zona por tierra y aire, escudriñando cada rincón del bosque.

– Hércules, no podemos mantenernos escondidos todo el tiempo. A saber donde estará Meg ahora. – Dijo Casandra con desesperación.

– Casandra, tranquilízate, ¿Quieres? – Le respondía Athan

– Sigo pensando que tendrías que llamar a tu padre. A lo mejor nos puede ayu…

– Ni lo pienses Casandra. Si llamo a mi padre el vendrá rápidamente… y entonces será un blanco perfecto para Hades. – Dijo Hercules con rotundidad.

– Entonces… ¿Qué propones Hércules? Ir de sitio en sitio escondiéndonos no ayudara a Meg. – Casandra se estaba impacientando.

– Tengo hambre – Dijo Atella

– Lo que nos faltaba…– Dijo Casandra mirando de reojo a la pequeña.

– ¿Qué pasa Cas? ¿No te gustan los niños?– dijo de repente Athan

– La verdad es que… no – Dijo algo mosqueada.

– Oh vamos… si son encantadores. ¿No te parece? – Dijo Athan con socarronería.

– Pues no… nunca se me dio bien cuidar nada. ¡Que te lo diga Hércules!

Hercules se giro al ser nombrado – ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos que no calláis?

– Anda Herc, cuéntale esa clase en la que teníamos que aprender responsabilidad cuidando un huevo.

Hercules levanto la ceja – ¿A qué viene eso?

– Le pregunte a tu encantadora amiga si no le parecía graciosa la pequeña... – respondió Athan mirando a Atella

– No, no, me pregunto si me gustaban los niños. Que no es lo mismo. – rectifico Casandra.

Hércules puso los ojos en blanco – Casandra hizo una tortilla de huevo. – Contesto

– ¿Qué? – Respondió Athan.

– ¿Qué pasa? Anda que no estaba buena, solo le faltaba el jamón y…. "un bon plat amb pa i tomaquet" desayuno completo.

– ¿Estas de coña? Esta de coña, ¿verdad Herc? – dijo Athan mirando a Casandra y luego a su amigo.

– Que va, lo hizo – repitió Hercules.

– Que fuerte… entonces más vale que Atella se aparte de ti… no sea que te la comas también.

Atella levanto la cabeza – ¿Co… comerme?

– Huy no, prefiero la tortilla…

Hercules cogió a la niña y le giño un ojo indicándole que todo era una broma privada.

– Vale chicos. Dejad las bromas aparte. Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

– Si, mas vale, antes que Casandra nos coma. – Dijo Athan.

Casandra lo miró con mala cara.

Mientras los amigos preparaban un plan, en otro lado del bosque Meg continuaba en la cueva de Artemisa.

Desde la discusión la diosa no aparecía mucho por el lugar. Tan solo para traer comida y algunas ramas para el fuego.

La noche era fría. Meg se encontraba sentada encima de una manta mientras que con otra se tapaba. Habían pasado meses y ya se notaba el vientre muy hinchado, no faltaba mucho, un mes o así…

Un ruido en el exterior la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Artemisa que llevaba un gran venado para la cena de esa noche.

– Por fin encontré algo para que puedas comer… Cada vez se pone más difícil encontrar animales. – dijo Artemisa sin levantar la vista de la pieza que había cazado.

– Artemisa… siento haberte levantado la voz. Sé que no es de tu agrado mantener una mortal pero…

– Megara, déjalo quieres… – Dijo sin mirarla.

Meg se molestó

– ¡Porque no me miras por lo menos! Oye, no tengo la culpa de todo esto. No se porque estas así conmigo. Yo solo quiero que termine esto tanto como tú. ¡Y poder ir con mi marido y mi hijo a casa!

Artemisa levanto la cabeza y esa vez si la miro.

– No entiendes nada mortal. No voy a dejarme engatusar por tus palabras. Soy una guerrera. Lucho para defender estos bosques… o lo que queda de ellos. Hades está terminando con todo, hasta con los animales… Estoy harta de escuchar tus habladurías constantes.

– Pero no son habladurías Artemisa. Si pudieras escucharme tan solo, o entender los sentimientos…

De repente Artemisa exclamo

– ¡Es verdad! No te has enterado.

– ¿De... de que? – Pregunto Meg

– Claro, si no has salido de aquí – dijo Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras preparaba la carne.

– ¿Que es lo que tengo que saber? – Dijo Meg con un tono serio.

Artemisa se giro y se sentó enfrente de ella con un gran bol donde estaba la carne pinchada en ramas para poderla poner al fuego.

– Hércules ha escapado. Hades esta encolerizado y ha movilizado casi todo su ejército tras él.

Meg se quedo parada, en parte emocionada… pero asustada al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Que ha escapado? ¿De… de donde?

– Tu fortachón estaba atrapado en Roma. Siendo torturado y todo eso, pero logro escapar…

– ¿A…atrapado? ¿Torturado..?

– Si… eso es lo que han dicho mis fuentes. Los pájaros son fieles amigos de la naturaleza, y saben escuchar por donde quiera que pasan.

Meg no respondió, quería escuchar más de la historia.

– Parece ser que fue un escuadrón a rescatarle, pero solo sobrevivió su comandante, llamado Athan. ¿Te suena el nombre?

Meg negó con la cabeza.

– Pues se ve que él libero a Hércules casi en solitario, se enfrento a decenas de esbirros de Hades para permitir escapar a Hércules y una pequeña niña.

– ¿Una... una niña?

Artemisa sonrió – Sí una niña.

Meg levanto una ceja – No te creo…

– ¿Que no me crees? – dijo Artemis borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Meg asintió

– Bien… – con un silbido potente la diosa hizo aparecer un águila hermosa de plumaje blanco y alas doradas. – Te presento a mi fiel a acompañante Brizna.

– ¡Es hermosa! – Dijo Meg impresionada por el hermoso animal.

– Sus alas me recuerdan al caballo alado de Hércules ...

– Pegasus – Dijo Artemisa

Meg la miro y sonrío

– Si, conozco ese bello animal. Zeus se lo hizo a su hijo el día de su nacimiento.

Meg le pareció que la diosa se estaba relajando...

– Artemisa, yo…

Artemisa la miro – No cambiare lo que pienso de vosotros. Esto lo hago por Hércules, Zeus y el niño que viene de camino, no por ti.

– No entiendo cuál es tu problema. ¿Que he hecho para que te molestase tanto que Hércules este con migo y decidiera ser mortal?

– ¡Hércules era un dios! Al nacer nuestros padres nos comprometieron… para perpetuar nuestro linaje.

Meg se quedo atónita – ¿Que, que? ¿Tú y él?

– Estábamos comprometidos, sí… pero fue el fatídico día que lo raptaron, el día que dejo de ser un dios cuando se rompió nuestro compromiso. Zeus nunca le conto la verdad, yo se lo dije pero… no me escucho… esperaba que consiguiera recuperar su divinidad, que pudiéramos por fin estar juntos… pero fue esa noche en que tu apareciste…

– ¿Me… me estabas observando? – Dijo Meg con los ojos como platos

– Lo observaba a él. Tú apareciste esa noche, manipulándolo con tus encantos. No entendía que veía el en ti. No lograba entender el porque… y luego lo de Hades. Estaba furiosa, el estaba cegado por ti y no veía tus engaños.

– Eso no es cierto Artemisa– dijo Meg defendiéndose– Hades me manipulo, me uso…

– Y tú te dejaste llevar para salvar la vida a un estúpido mortal, que luego te dejaría por otra.

Meg se quedo parada.

– Si Meg, lo sé…

– Entonces, si lo sabes, también sabrás que yo no quería darle el punto débil de Hercules.

– Si… pero tus intenciones fracasaron. Pensaba que con eso Hercules no volvería hablarte pero… su amor por ti es muy fuerte. Te quiere y te adora Meg, más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar.

A Meg se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Y yo a él. No podría vivir sin él. Tú no sabes que es llevar esta cruz, a cada momento que pasa no se si saldré de esta, si podre volverlo a ver, si mi hijo sobrevivirá… estoy aterrada… Y él no está, siento el vacío…

Artemisa la miro

– Meg, Hércules está bien. Lo que me dicen mis animales es cierto. Ellos controlan todos los movimientos y me dan ventaja estratégica que me permite informar a Zeus de lo que hace Hades.

– Entonces ¿Podrán decirte donde se encuentra?

– Podrían, si… pero es un riesgo. No todas las criaturas del aire están bajo mi mando, Hades tiene seres vigilando también cualquier paso en falso.

– Necesito saber Artemisa. Tú puedas hacer que venga, tus animales lo pueden conducir hasta aquí... – Pensó Meg con entusiasmo.

– Es muy arriesgado… no sé si…

– Por favor… te lo pido por favor. Hazlo por él, ya no te pido que lo hagas por mí. Si no por mi hijo.

Artemisa la miro y un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero se esfumo rápidamente. – Esta bien Meg…

**Bueeeeno jejeje pronto, pronto… ¿Podrán encontrarse Hércules & Meg? ;P Esperemos que Artemisa pueda con lograr el reencuentro… y que Hades no sea aguafiestas jejeje. La cosa se pone negra y más cuando Hades quiere sacar de los infiernos a su padre, el famoso Cronos… **


	35. Chapter 35 Interludio

**Capitulo 35 Interludio **

Esa noche, en el Olimpo, Hera estaba en una sala decorada con estatuas sobre las paredes de nubes. Era tarde, Apolo ya había regresado tras un día recorriendo el Sol por todo el mundo y la única luz de la estancia provenía de una lámpara de aceite.

Llamaron a la puerta. – Adelante – dijo Hera

Artemisa entro e hizo una reverencia – Buenas noche Hera, me informaron que querías verme.

– Si, querida…ven, siéntate... Querría información de como va la operación con tus fieles halcones.

– Bien. Están siguiendo a las tropas de Hades, que se van desplazando más al sur y se han dividido...

Hera extendió un pergamino encima de la mesa.

– Artemisa lo que te voy a pedir no será tarea fácil. Tiene que hacerse con la máxima discreción posible.

Artemisa asintió.

– Lo que quiero que hagas es… ahora cuando llegue el momento del nacimiento de mi nieto, que me lo traigas... sin su madre.

Artemisa se tensó – Pero… Hera, no puedes pedirme que haga eso, si Hércules se entera.

– De eso ya me encargare yo cuando llegue el momento. Tráeme a mi nieto.

– ¿Y la chica? – Pregunto Artemisa.

– Yo se lo explicare en persona... cuando se recupere del parto.

– Pero…

– Tranquila Artemisa. Te daré este brebaje para que se lo des cuando este con las primeras contracciones. La aliviara, pero también la dejara medio sedada y luego hará que se duerma. Entonces me traes al pequeño.

– ¿Y cuando despierte?

– Cuando empiece a despertar me envías tu águila y yo acudiré.

Artemisa no lo veía muy claro... pero ella no era quien para discutir con Hera

– ¿Y a Zeus le parece bien?

– Ya sabes como son los hombres Artemisa. Sí, le parece bien.

– ¿Y donde… donde enviaras al niño?

– A los campos Elíseos.

– ¿A los campos Elíseos? Pero ese es sitio para héroes caídos. Tan solo un bebé no creo que…

– Tranquila, estará bien, protegido por ninfas que lo cuidaran.

– Esta bien, Hera, te mantendré informada.

– ¿La chica esta bien? – Pregunto Hera

– Sí, ella esta bien.

– ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Encontraste alguna pista de él?

– No Hera, he estado enviando a mis fieles aves... pero ni rastro. Esta muy bien escondido... y Hades tiene en cada rincón grupos de hordas.

Hera suspiro con desanimo.

– Infórmame de cualquier cosa.

– Sí, descuida.

Artemisa se levantó para irse con una inclinación de cabeza, pero antes de darse la vuelta Hera le cogió del brazo. – Recuerda Artemisa, ni una palabra… discreción.

Artemisa asintió, y se marcho.

**En el bosque… **

Hércules y su grupo se habían disfrazado para pasar desapercibidos de las hordas de Hades. Habían caminado durante días, solo parando a descansar lo imprescindible, estaban cansados. Por las aldeas que pasaban veían a la gente desesperada por encontrar algo de comer. Hades estaba dejando muerte y desolación por donde pasaba.

– Es horrible – Dijo Casandra viendo un anciano en los huesos buscado por los escombros.

– ¿Como los dioses permiten que llegue todo a este punto? – dijo Athan con despreció.

– Algo no va bien, lo presiento, mi padre no dejaría que llegara todo a este punto…

– Creo que el gran Zeta esta ocupado con otras cosas – respondió Athan con desdén.

– Mi padre no es esa clase de dioses Athan. Me sorprende que digas eso.

– Bueno, conozco a mi madre, que también es una diosa. Se lo que digo… – Respondió Athan

– Pero mi padre no es así. Él no dejaría que pasara todo esto. En la guerra en los titanes lucharon contra algo como esto. – dijo Hércules algo molesto.

– ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Tenemos que apoyarnos no enfrentarnos. No ahora, cuando tenemos que estar unidos. – dijo Casandra cogiendo el brazo de los dos.

– Casandra tiene razón, Athan mas vale aparcar estas discusiones.

– Bien, pero sigo pensando que es raro, eso no puedes negarlo Hércules.

Hércules miro a la niña, que estaba en sus brazos dormida.

– No, no lo negaré… pero sé que mi padre no es así.

Casandra resopló – Vale chicos puede ser que sí, que algo raro este pasando... o puede ser que a Zeus lo vean débil...o yo que se.. pero dejad el tema.

– ¿Que quieres decir con débil? – Dijo Hércules con una ceja levantada.

Casandra suspiro y lo miro – Lo que quería decir es que puede ser que a Zeus lo vean débil ante esta situación. Hades es cada vez mas fuerte, tiene un numero mayor de guerreros, y se esta haciendo con todo. Zeus no se enfrenta a él. Puede que haya dioses que no quieran ayudar a los mortales…

– ¿Me estas diciendo que los dioses se están rindiendo a Hades?

– No exactamente… pero...

Hércules se tenso.

– Será mejor ir tirando... – Dijo Hércules secamente.

Hércules comenzó la marcha con la pequeña en los brazos. Casadra dirigió una mirada a Athan de preocupación. Sabia que lo que le había dicho sobre su padre le sentaría mal, pero no podían permitirse ignorar esa posibilidad.

**Lejos en un campamento…**

El ejercito de Roma seguía a su líder Cesar. A sus oídos les había llegado la noticia que Roma había sido atacada y que los prisioneros habían huido del lugar secuestrando la hija de Cesar.

Cesar movido por la preocupación y el temor a que el dios de los muertos se enterase y tomara represalias, había tomado la decisión de emprender el viaje él y sus legiones personales en busca de su hija.

Cuando estaba reuniendo a todo su ejercito fue informado del retorno de su fiel amigo Lucio. Cesar se puso contento, esperaba que hubieran encontrado por lo menos a la mujer.

– Lucio viejo amigo, ¿Como fue el viaje? Siéntate a mi lado y toma una copa conmigo.

Lucio se tenso, las noticias que traía no iban a gustarle a su señor.

– Mi señor... tengo que informarles de algo…

– Vamos, vamos hombre. Siéntese y beba. Dime... ¿Pudiste localizar a la muchacha?

Antes de poder contestar Lucio apuró de un trago su bebida.

– Vera señor… sí y… no.

Cesar se quedo con la copa medio levantada y le mostró una media sonrisa

– Que quieres decir Lucio. Explícate.

Lucio dejo la copa en la mesita de al lado y cogió fuerzas para explicarse sin mostrar titubeos.

– Vera mi señor… a la mujer la capturamos fuera de las fronteras, en una casa entre las montañas. Estaban ella y una anciana. Nos costo, por que la mujer era mas terca que una mula, pero al final pudimos apresarla. Pero… cuando estábamos volviendo hacia aquí la mujer logro eludir nuestra vigilancia y se escapó...

Cesar tiro la copa y miro con rabia – Me estas diciendo que se escapo así… sin mas. ¿Que es lo que no me cuentas? Lucio eres un buen general y uno de mis más fieles consejeros. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

– Bueno, fue un error. La muchacha estaba embarazada y necesitaba un poco de privacidad para hacer sus cosas y…

– Lucio ¿Sabes que pasa si en una batalla no estas atento? Que te derrotan ¿Verdad?… Todos los planes trazados detalladamente pueden irse al traste por un simple despiste… por el fallo de un hombre.

– Sí… mi señor – Dijo Lucio

– Pues… ¿Quien era el que se encargaba de vigilar a la chica?

Lucio respiro hondo– Ortos, señor.

Cesar cogió una pluma y escribió lentamente en un pergamino. Una vez terminado hizo una señal a uno de sus esclavos que se acerco con reverencia y recogió el escrito.

– Personalmente me encargaré del legionario Ortos… Y la próxima vez espero que nada falle, si no, quizás no seré tan generoso Lucio – Dijo Cesar poniéndole una mano en el hombro con fuerza – Tengo una guerra entre manos y no tolero que haya fallos. La vida de todos esta en juego ¿Entendiste Lucio?

– Sí… señor

– Muy bien, amigo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

– Si, señor buscare a la mujer y se la entregare. – Dijo Lucio poniéndose el puño en el pecho en forma de saludo, con ganas de salir lo antes posible.

– Ah, y esta vez no me falles. – dijo Cesar. - Dentro de poco Ortos va a ser un buen ejemplo de lo que pasa a aquellos que no son capaces de cumplir las ordenes.

Lucio asintió y dio media vuelta saliendo de la tienda. Cuando se hubo ido Cesar cogió una copa y dio un rugido visceral lanzándola hacia el fuego mientras estallaba en llamas.

Hades ya había recorrido todos los lugares imaginables. Había liberado seres de las profundidades y oscuros confines, que se unían a sus filas. Pero seguía sin localizar el rastro de Hércules. Todas las victorias que lograba eran vacías sin tener el triunfo sobre su odiado enemigo...

– Creta... Roma... Asia... África… incluso las penínsulas nórdicas... NADA, NI RASTRO DE ESE… ESE MEQUETREFE INDESEABLE…

– Su… su real señoría- podría… podría ser que estuviera disfrazado.– Dijo Pena acercándose con cautela.

Hades dejo de mirar el mapa de repente – ¿DISFRAZADO? COMO PUÑETAS… mmm espera un momento... ¿Como se nos a podido pasar eso…?

Pánico comenzó a temblar sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

– Pu… puede que… fu..fu…fuera de paisano su gran ilustricidad... – Dijo Pánico con tartamudeo.

Hades dejo los rollos de mapas encima de la gran mesa – Oh.. ¿Como se me paso? Oh… ¿es que no me han informado? ¿Y DONDE ESTA CESAR? VOSOTROS DOS TENIAS QUE VIGILARLE.

Pena y Pánico se estremecieron – Se… señor, pero Cesar esta buscando al hijo de Zeus. Usted mismo le dio esa orden...

– PERO TAMBIEN OS DIJE QUE LO VIGILARAIS, ¿NO ES ASI?

Pánico se agarro la cola y empezó a tragar– Si, ahora mismo comprobamos si sigue sus ordenes su ilustrísima…

En ese momento la gran puerta de piedra del inframundo se abrió. Una gigantesca criaturas de Hades entro por la puerta.

– Señor… Noticias de Roma. Han atrapado a Hércules.

– ¿Y donde esta? – Dijo Hades con un pequeño destello de felicidad en su rostro.

– Lo encontraron bastante lejos, en el desierto de Siria.

– Bien, traédmelo aquí… lo quiero vivo.

– Pero señor, creía que usted quería ver a Hércules muerto – Dijo Pena

– Y así es insecto. Pero lo quiero vivo. Quiero tener el privilegio de disfrutar de la muerte que le tengo reservada, esta vez no escapara…

**Bueno esto se va acercando… Y en el próximo capitulo habrá un acontecimiento muy ESPERADO en la saga… :P ¿Estará Hércules atrapado? ¿Que decís mis queridos lectores…? ;P **


End file.
